Clary Cinderella
by OXPrimrosexAngelXO
Summary: A Cinderella twist...Clary is one of the few shadow hunters living life in the mundane world...will a ball in Idris lead her to meet her Prince Charming...she has never met him in person...so she thinks. What happens if after a twist of events this Princess would rather not be found? Clary&Jace. [COMPLETE]
1. No

**A VERY Important Note: **

**Welcome old and new readers! For those that have read the story all the way up to chapter 12…I have been going through the past few months and re-editing the story. So as painful, disappointing or better it may seem I have decided to take down the chapters to start over. **

**No the story line has not changed it's the same. I'm making that clear. As obvious of the published date it has taken me a long time to look at this story again. I don't know what happened but I got back in the groove just recently but was not too happy with what was already posted. So for my own personal reasons I went back and made this a real story. **

**I would count the story now as the re-vamped version much better in my opinion. Well I shall let you all be the judge at the end. Enjoy!**

) Chapter 1 (

Clary walked down the busy street to the center of the city, more precisely to the Pandemonium. It was a well-known club in New York City and the hot spot for the popular young teenagers. Then why would Plain Jane Clary be heading there, that's a good question actually—she worked there.

It obviously wasn't her place of choice but it paid well and fit around her class schedule. Clary pulled at the black skirt that had the tendency to slide up and cursed at the fact that she had to wear something so small. Pausing at the corner of an intersection she glanced up at the stoplight and cursed again as a strand of her hair entangled itself in one of her hoop earrings.

While waiting for the light she noted the line to enter the club had begun to wrap around the building—then the light changed. When crossing the intersection she kept her gaze glued to the phone screen and did her best to tune out the wolf whistles being sent her way. Completely entranced in the bright screen she did not notice the group of people that had appeared that she walked right into someone. The sudden impact caused her to stumble backwards and let go of the phone.

"Damn. I'm so sorry." She bent down to pick up her phone when a hand beat her too the black device. She looked up and lost herself in a pair of golden eyes.

She bit her bottom lip tucking behind her ear a loose strand of hair, "Umm thanks."

They both stood up and he hand the phone to her, "No problem." She took the slim phone in her hand, turning it face up and then looked up too the person again. His hair, a shaded lighter than his eyes, fell softly framing his angelic face.

Quickly Clary tore her gaze away and mumbled out, "Thanks again." Turning on her heel she headed to the back of the building without another glance. She slipped her key into the lock and let herself into the employee lounge. Just as she placed her bag down on a chair her boss burst through a door, "Clary! About time it's getting hectic out there."

She raised her brow, "Well sorry for showing up on time for my shift. Isn't Grace and Jill already here anyways?" She turned to the chair and began digging through her bag.

He crossed his arms shaking his head; "No they called in saying they would be late, something about an accident closing the freeway. It doesn't matter just hurry up and get out there." He walked back out to club's main room.

Clary sighed and whispered under her breath, "He needs to calm down before he gives himself a stroke."

She kicked off her sandals and slipped on her pair of strapped black heels. Then took her jacket off leaving her in a back and white t-shiry that stopped a few inches short of the top of her skirt. Lastly, she stood in front of the mirror on the wall, took the clip holding her hair out, shook her head and watched as the red curls floated down her back. Taking one last look at herself she was grateful her mom did not catch her looking dressed as she was not to mention the dark eye makeup and scarlet red lipstick.

Clary slipped her phone into the back pocket of her skirt and headed out onto the main floor.

Her boss walked up to her and handed her a tray stocked with drinks, "Took you long enough."

She smirked, "Hey at least I showed up on time today." She glanced around the club and noticed why the man felt like ripping his hair out, the place was packed.

He waved a hand, "Enough with the sass talk get to work." Her gaze followed her boss as he turned away and disappeared into the crowd. She rolled her eyes in realization; she did not know where the tray she held needed to go. Carefully maneuvering through the crowd of people with the tray in hand she made her way to the bar.

Rob, the bartender, was frantic as well as he quickly pulled out glasses and began filling them with different mixes.

Clary set the tray down behind the bar. "Hey Rob."

He took a quick glance at her, "Oh hey Clary. Good to see you. Can you get these orders out to table 16?"

She glanced at the newly filled tray sliding towards her, "Sure. First can you tell me where these go?" She pointed to the tray she just held.

He took a look at the order, "Was that the one the boss was carrying?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah."

He pulled out another set of glasses, "Those go to table 25 and 30."

"Alright I'm on it. Be back for this one." She picked up the tray she had been carrying and made her way to the other side of the club. Once she approached the table she began, "I have two Vodka tonics, a Pina colada, and two Coronas."

One of the girls in the group answered, "Yup that's us."

"Awesome." She reached for the two beers first and then followed with the glasses. "Is there anything else I could help you out with?"

The same girl answered the question, "No that will be all. Thanks."

Clary gave a nod, "No problem." Then headed off to the next table. With the delay of the other two waitresses Clary was sent running around the club with fully stocked trays. As she emptied one another three were filled and ready.

On her 6th run around she passed by a table where she noticed someone very familiar. She stopped for a second and then recognized the individual, "Simon is that you."

Said individual turned to look at the waitress next to his table, "Well, well, if it isn't Clary Fray…" He looked at her from head to toe, "You look different."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Very funny. Listen if you stick around long enough we can catch up in a bit."

"Sounds good." She sent a smile to her friend and headed back to the bar to pick up another order. Clary saw the look on her boss' face as she drew close he looked frustrated.

She sighed, "What did I do now?" Leaving behind the empty one she picked up another tray.

He filled the once empty tray with more drinks, "Do I have to tell you?"

She shook her head, "No I think I get the idea."

Once Grace and Jill showed up almost 2 hours later Clary felt like collapsing. Her right arm was sore from carrying full trays all around the club and she could feel a blister forming on the back of her foot. She was just about to walk out with another order when Grace took the tray from her, "Clary you've been at this for hours. Let us take it from here. You can probably help Rob."

"Alright, thanks Grace." Clary headed behind the counter. "So anything I can help you out with back here?"

The bartender dried his hands on a towel, "Yeah. Can you manage the bar on your own? I need to take five."

"Sure. Any simple mixes I could get done while you're out?"

"A couple of Cosmos were just ordered. Think you can handle those?"

She reached behind the counter for the short margarita glasses, "Yeah."

With that Rob walked out to the back to take a short break. She was in the middle of making the mix when she spotted a group of girls led by a couple guys. Clary rolled her eyes, "Figures another group of those guys with their army of fangirls."

She uncapped the container and began pouring out the drink into the three designated glasses. Then someone spoke to her, "Excuse me."

She poured out the last bit into the last glass before looking up, "Yes." Then she stopped, the person that had walked up to the counter was one of the guys with the girls, but more specifically the guy she ran into earlier outside.

With his forearms resting on the counter he started, "I'll take the usual."

Clary stood immobile for a moment lost in her own thoughts and for a split second his golden eyes locked with hers before she turned away, "The what…"

Then she was being pushed to the side, "I'll take it over from here Clary."

Clary saw Rob appear again and she looked back to where the guy was but he was gone. Out of simple curiosity she began looking around the club as to where he went.

"Looking for someone Clary." She turned and saw her boss looking out into the club.

Then it dawned on her, "Actually, I was wondering if I can have my break."

"Sure, I'll give you 15 minutes."

Clary walked out from behind the bar with a glass of water and headed to the table where she last saw Simon. She was surprised to find him still sitting in the same spot and slid into the booth opposite of him.

He smiled at her appearance, "Hey Fray, I beginning to wonder whether you were coming back."

Slipping a black band off her wrist she twisted her hair up into a messy bun and secured it, "I finally got a chance to relax."

"That's fine I could tell you were busy. Besides look who showed up while you were away." He motioned to the person sitting next to him.

Clary looked at the girl sitting next to Simon, her long black hair fell over her shoulders like a velvet curtain and today sported a silver metallic dress with her signature black boots. "Isabelle. Long time no see girl. What brings you back too New York?"

The dark haired girl pushed her long locks over one shoulder, "My family wanted to be back home for awhile before the ball."

Clary took a sip of her drink, "Did you miss NYC at all?"

"It was great being in Idris but nothing can top the large malls here in the states. Not too mention you and Simon. Both places are great it's a shame not being able to have the best of both places all in one. I mean don't you ever wish that you could leave and go back to Idris?"

Clary shrugged, "Sometimes, I miss it but not all that much. I was so young the last time I was there that I don't remember much about the city itself. I do remember the lush fields outside the barrier but aside from that nothing. Besides, I've gotten so used to living a mundane life, it feels weird just thinking about leaving it all behind."

Isabelle nodded and began, "I see your point. Going back and forth between both places has never really given me a chance to settle down and explore the states."

Clary leaned back crossing her arms, "Don't worry you aren't missing out on much. You already know being a shadow hunter here is not all that exciting." Then she turned to her friend asking him a question, "So Simon how is life treating you? Last I heard you seemed to be adjusting well to your new found ability as a vamp who can walk in the sunlight."

Simon smirked, "You should see how the girls look at me in between classes."

Clary shook her head slightly, "Sometimes girls like that can be ridiculous."

Simon shrugged, "Why do you say that...Jealous Fray?"

She rolled her eyes, "You wish."

Isabelle began, "Lets change topics shall we... So Clary, planning to go to the ball?"

Clary turned to the girl, "I don't know."

Isabelle rested her chin on the palm of her hand, "You don't know…"

"My boss wants me to cover Grace's shift that night."

Simon began, "Cant you just ask."

"I've tried but unless I can get someone else to cover for me it looks like my night will be here in the club."

Isabelle crossed her arms, "Well that's really lame."

"Clearly." Clary smiled. How she missed spending time with the girl sitting in front of her. When Simon first introduced her she was somewhat skeptical about the strong willed, fashionista but as time passed she grew to confine in her as a close friend. It was somewhat difficult to keep in touch with the girl as she was always spending time between New York and Idris. When Clary finished high school a few years back what little time they had to spend with each other was almost cut completely, Isabelle traveling between her two homes all while Clary's classes at the university and work took over every inch of her life. So it was rare moments like these when she would be sure to make time for her two friends.

Simon's next comment broke her train of thought, "Don't worry Clary you'll figure something out and when you do you should ask your mystery guy to go with you."

Isabelle's eyes widened, "You have a mystery guy!"

Clary glared at boy, "Thanks a lot Simon."

Isabelle did not seem at all hurt about being left out of the loop, "Do you guys talk everyday? How did you meet him? Have-."

Clary shook her head, "Look Izzy. It's nothing like that okay."

The girl tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Clary sighed, "What I mean is this so called 'mystery guy' is just a friend okay. Nothing special just someone I talk to every now and then."

Obviously disappointed Isabelle asked another question, "Well then how did you meet him?"

Simon cut in, "He started following her blog."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "Really. The one where you post your latest works of art from the depths of your soul."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Izzy they are just poems."

Isabelle grinned, "Call them whatever you want, but don't deny the fact that your work calls out to people. I'm serious, you should look into getting published, your pieces are amazing."

Clary just smiled, "Whatever you say Izzy."

The girl just smiled, "So lets say someone could cover for you and this guy is just your friend. Who would be your date to the ball?"

Clary thought for a second and then shrugged, "I guess no one."

Isabelle pondered the answer for a minute and replied, "You could always go with Jace."

Simon gave her one of those 'are you serious' looks, "You're joking."

"No I'm serious, maybe it will get him to stop sulking around and go to the ball."

Clary chuckled at the possibility and shook her head. She vaguely remembered meeting the boy a long time ago. How old was she…6 maybe? If she could not remember said person then maybe it would not be the greatest idea. She covered her face with her hands unaware that someone was looking at her from across the room.

The guy with the blond hair kept glancing to the other side of the club where his attention was on the red headed girl. "Hey Jace."

"What?" He turned as one of the girls next to him ran her hand through his hair.

The brunette girl took a peek across the room as well, "Are you done looking at that girl?"

A small smile rose onto his face, "Maybe."

XxXx

It was almost 3 AM when Clary carefully unlocked her the front door to her home. The aching in her stomach drew her into the kitchen where she grabbed an apple. Tossing her bag on the bedroom floor she reached inside her closet to grab some clothes and then walked into the bathroom.

After showering she put on a camisole top and a pair of shorts. "I wonder if I should just fall asleep…nah."

Clary bit her apple holding it, bent over the side of the bed, picked up her laptop and opened it. It took some time before the screen flashed on loading an Internet page. Once it finished Clary scrolled through her favorites and then opened an online chat site.

Taking a peak at the time on the corner of her screen she laughed to herself, who would be on at such an ungodly hour. It was obvious that no one would be on and was just about to close the browser when a tab flashed telling her that she had a new message. Clary moved the cursor over the link and opened it….

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_What's up fearless? It's been awhile…_

A smile rose on Clary's face and began typing back…

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

_It seems I'm not the only smart one still awake…_

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_I don't know about you but I have a reason to still be awake_

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

_Oh yeah and what's that?_

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_I actually have a really important report to submit_

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

_I am going to take a guess and say your boss is expecting that report on his desk later today…and like usual you avoided doing it until the last minute. Does lack of sleep really mean that little to you…_

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_How could you even say that!…Okay I put off doing this stupid report…I had a legitimate reason though. _

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

_Oh yeah what is it?_

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_I was reading your latest posts._

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

_Really? You put off a real document to read what I wrote._

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_Yes I did._

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

_Why? It's just a blog. Don't compromise your work for random things I write._

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_That is where you're wrong. I am not compromising my work and what you write has meaning. The whole world may not know it but your writing has the power to remind people that life is filled with leaps and bounds…_

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

…_Wow demon…you may actually have a heart, that was deep. _

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_Well I learned from the best…_

Clary smiled and bit her bottom lip as she replied

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

…_How do you understand me so well?…are you sure we've never run into each other. _

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_I don't know this world is filled with shadow hunters…you are a shadow hunter right. Because if you're not, one I'd feel like a complete idiot right now and second I'd be forced to hunt you down and erase your memories._

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

_Well that narrows it down to like potentially anyone, good job…and yes I am a shadow hunter who would very much like to keep her memories intact if you don't mind. _

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_Well I tried didn't I…and good I would really hate to erase the memories of the one person that truly understands…_

_So Ms. Shadow hunter, are you going to the festivals ball in Idris? _

Clary bit her lip tapping her keyboard…..

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

_Umm not sure yet… _

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_Well let's see if this sways you at all, meet me at ball at a quarter past 10. I'll be waiting by the Mermaid Fountain…_

**To: demonheart5223 **** From: fearless&sight25279**

_We shall see then…_

_I don't like being the reminder of depressing responsibilities but don't you have a report to finish. It'll be dawn in a few hours…so I shall remove myself as a potential and current distraction…Sweet Dreams._

Taking one last glance at the screen Clary turned off the laptop and placed it on the floor. Then she reached over to switch off the lamp on the nightstand.

Along the East side of New York Jace sat at his computer reading a message sent to him…

**From: fearless&sight25279 **** To: demonheart5223**

_We shall see then…_

_I don't like being the reminder but don't you have a report to finish. It'll be dawn in a few hours…so I shall remove myself as a potential and current distraction…Sweet Dreams._

Jace leaned back in his chair and stared at the computer screen in front of him, "Sweet Dreams"

**A/N:** **Here's the re-edited chapter! Tell me what you think. Personally I like this a lot better than what I had first posted. If any one who read the story previously is wondering no I am not changing the story as a whole. For the most part I'm going through chapter by chapter to not only edit for grammatical mistakes and sentences structure, all that good stuff. But adjusting the layout a bit like changing a characters lines here and there so it flows the way I want it too. I also wanted my characters to do more than just speak lines I want them to have a story and grow with the whole piece. **

**Thanks for reading and a review is always nice. It keeps me motivated to provide you readers with many more chapters! **

Edited: July 28 2012


	2. Matter

**A/N: Thanks to Creatively-ungifted, jackforce17, Bookworm715, jadelyn3352, Jelly Babes 101 and Guest for your reviews! And everyone else for favorite and following this story!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the first one! Obviously a little late today but here's chapter 2! **

) Chapter 2 (

Friday morning was her favorite day of the week, as she did not have an early class. Despite that fact, she could have peacefully slept in had she remembered the night before to turn off the alarm. The morning turned sour when the radio wailed telling her that it was time to wake up and start the day.

Clary opened her sluggish eyes and glared at the object that played her favorite song _Angels_. There was a knock on the door as it opened, "Clary." Jocelyn put her hands on her hips, "Shouldn't you be getting ready."

Clary stayed silent for a second, "Mom I don't have class or work today."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes, "Silly then why did you leave your alarm?"

"I am pondering that exact question right now."

"Listen considering you're awake, if you want some I'm making French toast." With that she walked back out shutting the door behind her.

Clary smiled at the thought of the fluffy toast covered with powdered sugar, syrup and strawberries. The delectable treat was slowly winning against her desire for sleep. The phone buzzed on the nightstand, "Ugh, who ever it is better have a good reason for calling so early in the morning."

Unmotivated to hold the phone she answered and put the call on speaker, "Hello."

"Hey Clary."

She rubbed her eyes, "Izzy?…What's up?"

"Last night you said you mentioned that Friday is your day off. Right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I was thinking that we should get together, its been awhile since we've had a girls day out. Besides there is someone you should meet in case you go to the ball."

Clary sighed, "There really is no way for me to get out of this one right."

"Hmm…no not really. So why don't you come over to the institute and we will take it from there. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon."

Pressing the end call button Clary crawled out of bed, "So much for sleeping in."

Not much in the mood to find an exquisite outfit she went with a pair of washed out jeans, a loose black tank top with a ¾ sleeve cardigan on top and a pair of red flats. Taking one last glance in the mirror she stopped and frowned at the light blue circles under her eyes. After some observation she just let it slide and twisted her hair up in a messy bun. Securing it in place with a large clip.

Jocelyn was in the kitchen looking through a magazine with a coffee mug in her hand, "I though you were going to end up sleeping in Clary."

Pulling a fruit out of the bowl on the counter she began to peel the orange, "That was the plan."

Lifting her gaze up to her daughter she began, "So did you decide to go somewhere?"

Clary handed half the fruit over to her mother, "Isabelle is back in town and wanted to hang out so I'm heading over to the Institute."

Jocelyn eyed her daughter, "Do you even know where the Institute is?"

Clary popped the last piece into her mouth, "Mom…I may not live the life of a shadowhunter everyday but I do know of these places."

Jocelyn smiled taking a sip of her coffee and returned to skimming through the magazine, "Fine, just be careful."

Clary headed to the front door grabbing her bag and house keys, "You know I will."

XxXx

The sun was peaking through the window as he hit the icon sending the report. Taking a deep breath he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Now he would be able to enjoy the start of his weekend in peace free from real world. Not bothering to pull the covers back he laid down and let sleep take over.

Jace was only asleep for an hour when the door to his room slammed open. "Jace get out of bed."

Isabelle walked across his room to the window and yanked the curtains open drenching the room in sunlight. Jace squinted, pulled the covers up in an attempt to cover his face and then began to wonder what in the world possessed the girl to come wake him up.

Jace mumbled out, "What do I owe this wonderful intrusion Izzy."

Isabelle crossed her arms, "Clary is coming over."

Pulling the covers further over his head, "Don't know her. Don't care. Glad that my lack of sleep doesn't concern you a bit Izzy."

Isabelle smirked sitting on his computer chair; "It's not my fault you decided to slack off on that report." She turned the chair a few inches to the right and then left, "Didn't you have the information on that demon attack for weeks."

"What's it to you anyways?"

Isabelle smiled coyly, "Well…" She turned to face the computer and pressed the space bar. Her smile growing as the screen flashed on revealing an open browser.

Jace sat up not hearing Isabelle finish her sentence. In a few seconds he flew off the bed, pulled the chair she was in away from the desk and closed the laptop. He turned to find the girl un-phased with the biggest grin on her face, "So Jace, still talking to your friend."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Woman, what have I told you about going through my things."

She merely shrugged and stood up, "I believe it was not to snoop." She pushed the chair back to him with her foot, "However, it did get your lazy ass out of bed."

He didn't know what to say to her smug grin and interrogating gaze. The sound of the elevator coming up saved him from starting a fight with the girl. Isabelle turned her head in the direction of the noise, "That ought to be Clary. I know being an ass is in your nature but for once can you be nice and say hello." With that she turned on her heel and walked out with a skip in her step.

XxXx

Clary leaned her back against the side of the birdcage like lift that was supposed to be the elevator. When it came to an abrupt stop she heard her name being called from down the corridor. In a matter of seconds Isabelle was pulling open the doors, "Clary you made it."

She stepped out and gave her friend a hug, "Of course it's been awhile. So tell me, what do you have in store for today?"

"I'm thinking we hit the boutiques, grab some coffee and then come back here to catch up. Before all of that there's someone I want you to meet, but apparently it's to early to get up."

Clary smiled and giggled, "Well it kind of is."

Isabelle rubbed her temple, "You too! What is it with you people and wanting to sleep in? Don't any of you realize that you lose most of the day by sleeping in late? Anyways, I'm taking a guess that you haven't eaten anything yet."

"You guessed correctly."

"Well then lets go to the kitchen." Isabelle led the way down the corridor with Clary closely behind.

Clary was amazed at the sheer size of the kitchen; it was built to cook for hundreds. Isabelle pulled out two bowls from a cabinet, "I've been craving a yogurt parfait. What would you like?"

Clary took a seat at one of the breakfast stools resting her forearms on the counter, "Actually that sounds real good, I'll also have one."

Isabelle seemed to be the expert in making the creamy dish, as she complied all the ingredients with ease and familiarity. She took no more than a few minutes before handing Clary a bowl.

Isabelle took the seat next to her friend and had a spoonful of the yogurt. "So Clary don't mundane people go to school today."

She couldn't help but smile in delight at the taste of the yogurt. It was as if she just died and went to heaven. Taking another bite she replied to the question like statement, "It depends. High school yes but beyond that it depends, in my case I don't have class today."

"I see…" Isabelle's gaze drifted suddenly to the entrance of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, "Jace?"

Clary turned and saw who apparently had to be Jace calmly walking to the refrigerator.

Isabelle questioned again, "Jace?"

He began searching in the refrigerator as he replied back, "Izzy."

"What are you doing?"

He shut the door and placed what he found in the fridge on the counter, "I'm getting something to eat, since now I cant go back to sleep. Thanks I owe you one."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Well I can see that but couldn't you have changed?"

Jace looked down at what he wore or more like what he wasn't wearing. Unmotivated to change he had remained in the dark jeans he had worn to the club minus the dress shirt.

Clary chuckled, this guy was something else, and took a guess that he currently stood in the middle of the kitchen without a shirt, just to irk Isabelle. Not to mention his tousled hair…Clary paused really taking a look at the guy. Then it dawned on her as her stomach dipped he was the guy she had run into outside of the club.

He just shrugged, "I don't know, wasn't in the mood to find something else to wear."

Isabelle pointed at Jace with her spoon, "Jace your so…so…"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "So what...wonderful."

She narrowed her eyes taking another bite of her yogurt, "So full of yourself."

He just smirked, "That usually happens when you wake me up before 12."

Isabelle rolled her eyes laughing to herself, "You two." Looking at Clary and then back to Jace, "Gosh what is it going to take to convince you both that sleeping in is not all its cracked up to be."

Jace poured a glass of orange juice and shrugged "Let me really sleep in one of these days and then let me know what I missed."

Clary couldn't help but laugh at Isabelle's expression, the girls jaw just dropped as she shook her head, "Jace you really are a piece of work you know that."

He moved over to stand at the counter across from them with his juice and muffin in hand, "So I've been told."

Isabelle turned to her friend and motioned to the man across from her, "Clary. This is Jace. We're not blood related but he's more of a brother to me than a friend. Believe me when I say that he isn't always this much of an ass."

He decided to take a stab, "And she isn't always this nice."

Isabelle turned and glared at her brother, "Don't make me go snooping."

He glared back with an equal amount of intensity, "I would like to see you try."

Clary couldn't contain herself any longer and just laughed at the arguing pair causing both of them to look her way. Something about her laughter caused Jace to forget Isabelle's threat and focus on the girl next to his sister. He then really recognized her as the girl he noticed last night at the club. Sure the fiery red hair would have given it away but he's been around many red heads here in New York. What discriminated Clary from the others was her striking emerald green eyes.

His next words left his mouth without a second thought, "I remember you."

Isabelle looked at the two of them curiously, "You've met."

Clary bit her bottom lip and tucked a stray strand of hair, "Umm yeah I kind of ran into him outside the club yesterday—literally."

Silence filled the space between the trio, no one stepping up to say a word. Jace broke the silence unaware of what he said until the words were out, "Are you a mundane?"

Isabelle gave him a shove, "Jace!"

Her green eyes locked with his, "Am I a what?"

**A/N: Again my bad for the late update today. Life is awesome when it makes plans during your stay at home day. Anyways there's the second chapter! **

**Always nice to know what the readers think of a chapter. So send a review or PM and ****tell me wha****t you think! **

Edited July 30, 2012


	3. how

**A/N: Again I want to thank those that reviewed: Guest, blink or u might miss me, Bookworm715, jadelyn3352, and jackforce17! All of your reviews keep me motivated to keep on working on future chapters. In general all that review, follow and favorite this story thanks, it lets me know that readers are indeed interested in this story. **

**I hope to post new chapters regularly, so continue to expect updates about every other day. **

**Well here it is...Chapter 3. Enjoy! **

) Chapter 3 (

Clary stared at Jace, "Are you serious?"

Isabelle dropped her spoon into the bowl, "Jace so uncalled for."

Something about the question struck a nerve in Clary that she couldn't help but look at him frustrated, "I am not a mundane."

The look of irritation on her face had him wanting to knock his head into the nearest wall. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she's a shadow hunter a mundane would not even be able to see the institute. She clearly was upset. But…

What happened next caught them both by surprise as Jace suddenly reached over and grabbed Clary's wrist lifting her arm up. His touch sent a tingling sensation up her arm, "Your arms aren't covered with scars from Marks."

Pushing aside the odd feeling Clary pulled her wrist from his grasp, "Maybe that's because I don't always need them."

Shrugging away the feeling he got from touching her questioned again, "So tell me…why don't you need them?"

Clary crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair, "What's the point?"

He shrugged, "Just curious." Clary did not break her gaze with the individual across from her and from the corner of her eye caught sight of Isabelle shaking her head as she mumbled out, "Who's snooping now."

Clary sighed, "Well unlike you, Izzy and every other shadow hunter; I live a mundane life. I have been since I left Idris with my mother about 13 years ago. You may not know this but having scars from Marks is viewed very differently here in the mundane world. While in Idris it's a sign of your place in the shadow hunting ranks here they see the scars as a sign of a troubled individual."

Isabelle questioned this time, "What do you mean by troubled?" Clary looked to her friend then back at Jace.

"A troubled individual would be someone who is severely depressed or have another condition along those lines. In the end they see someone who has or is attempting to take their own life."

Isabelle cut in, "Now that is absolutely absurd. Having the scars is a sign of bravery and the risk you take to protect the world from the demons."

Clary smirked, "Its obvious the simple humans are unaware of what we sacrifice."

"Then how are you still a shadow hunter? To be one means you still fight off demons…"

"Oh I do. In fact I go with my mother, she is the one that has kept me a part of the shadowhunter world. So we do use runes, I just don't put them on my arms."

Isabelle shook her head, "Why have you never mentioned this before?"

The look in Clary's eyes softened, "Oh Izzy…its not that I don't trust you or anything like that. Its just part of the past, bringing it up wouldn't have changed what happened so I just left the whole issue to rest."

Jace turned the glass in his hand, "Then why were you willing to bring it up when I asked about the scars?"

Clary finished off the last of her yogurt, "That's because you asked if I was a mundane. Personally the question rubbed me the wrong way, but at least you now know why. I am nothing like them, never have and never will."

Jace looked up to the girl across from him. For the first time he felt guilt for prying…that never happens—ever.

Isabelle stood up taking Clary's bowl with her own, "Well, have anymore questions for our guest." She headed across the kitchen to set the bowls down in the large sink.

XxXx

"Have you ever had a rune on your arm?"

Clary looked up from the book in front of her to find Jace waiting for an answer. The two of them were sitting in the Institutes library scanning through a number of reference books. A week has passed from the time they met by Isabelle's request and since then Clary has been over at the Institute almost every day. Oddly enough, she found it really easy to get along with Jace and was surprised at how comfortable she felt replying to his questions.

Clary sighed looking back down at the book, "Yes I have. Once, my first one in fact, it was just on the inside of my forearm." Flipping her left arm up she pointed to the spot and could picture the exact rune traced onto her skin.

"What happened?"

Clary couldn't help but smile, "Curious aren't we."

"Are you offended?"

She shook her head, "No, not really…That night was the first time I went out to a fight with my mother, I believe I was 9. It was a success, my very first kill." The smile she had from the memory fell, "Except in school the next day one of the girls in my class caught sight of the scar. Compared to others like Isabelle where the scars are somewhat faint. Runes leave on my skin a really noticeable scar, not sure why, but they do. I for one did not think much of the scar, I mean I was a shadowhunter…" Clary paused flipping to the next page in the book, "She called me a cutter…I felt defeated. They were accusing me of doing something I could not even dream of doing."

"What did you do?"

Her eyes clouded over, "What any sane child should do, ignore them. It was hard though; I loved school, learning, seeing my teachers and friends. After that day though it was as if every child was out to get me. Calling me names, saying if I had the guts to cut then I should just die."

Jace could not believe what he was hearing but something in the words she spoke seemed familiar. As if he had read them somewhere once before, "Then what happened?"

"I just ignored them. Eventually I told my mother, she's a strong woman and to see her cry broke my heart. She threatened to call the school and go on a rampage; I somehow convinced her not too. Her anger would only draw more attention to me and I did not need anymore. Luckily winter rolled in and I was able to cover up my arms with long sleeved shirts and jackets."

Jace furrowed his forehead. In the short time that he's gotten to know her he couldn't help but feel anger towards those that once wrongly judged Clary. She was strong-minded like Isabelle but at the same time she could be gentle. This side of her allowed the world to stomp all over her, "You should not be ashamed of your Marks Clary."

A small smile appeared her eyes never leaving the book, "I'm a coward that's why. I made the choice long ago to blend into the background and let what people say dictate my life. It was just easier."

The wheels in his mind were turning…

_I made the choice…Blending into the background…letting what others say…dictate my life…it's just easier…_

That stanza was from a poem he had read recently. Where was it from? Resting his head on the palm of his hand he began scavenging the corners of his mind. Trying to recall the origin of the lines he just heard. The image of the document itself appeared in the forefront of his mind. It was part of a much larger piece…by who? Then his eyes widened and he looked to Clary. It couldn't be…could it? It was difficult for him to put the pieces together but they fit perfectly despite his doubt.

He shut the book he was holding, "Clary are you-."

The sound of a phone ringing cut him off. Clary's head snapped up and reached for her phone to answer it, "Hello…Hey mom…no I'm at the Institute…" Clary dropped her head into the palm of her hand, "Oh right I forgot. I'm sorry. Listen if I leave now I'll make it home in time for us to catch the next train into the city…Okay bye."

Clary sighed, standing up to put the book she had back onto the shelf, "I have to go. I promised my mother I'd go with her to the last fitting for the gown she's wearing for tomorrow nights ball."

Another realization for Jace, "That's right the ball."

Clary picked up her book bag and swung it onto her shoulder, "You going?" Clearly in a hurry she made her way to the doors with Jace not too far behind.

He shrugged, "I don't know yet. You?"

Clary pulled open the elevator, "Nope. I have work all weekend."

He steps in next to her, "Here let me take you home."

Clary smiled shaking her head, "It's fine. I know my way back home."

"True. However, if something were to randomly happen to you on the way back Isabelle will kill me."

Clary laughed slightly and rolled her eyes, "Nothing will happen to me; I can look out for myself."

The elevator closed and began to make its way down, "Looks like I'm joining you either way."

Clary looked up at him and knew she lost the conversation. There was nothing that would change his mind to stay at the Institute. It wasn't long before they made it to the train station just as the conductor was announcing the last call to board. The train was slightly crowed as students and workers filled the seats to commute home. After some roaming between the cars they found two seats. As they sat down Jace's phone began ringing.

He pulled it out and opened it, "Hello."

Clary watched as a smile rose onto his face, "Well hey Izzy…No I'm not at the Institute. Actually, I'm taking Clary home…That's what I told her and she wouldn't believe me."

Clary rolled her eyes jokingly and slightly elbowed him. He peaked out from the corner of his eye smirking, "Sounds good Izzy."

Clary snatched the phone from him before the call ended, "Hey girl. How many times have I told you I can take care of myself…"

On the other side Isabelle started, "Oh come on Clary. Don't be such a sour patch he offered to take you home. I think it's cute."

Clary turned to face Jace who seemed to be entranced in the view out the window, "Sure it is Izzy. Like your nickname Pumpkin." At that Jace turned from the window eyeing her with a curious glance.

Isabelle groaned out, "Clary!"

"Your welcome. Think of it as a thank you."

Isabelle sarcastically replied, "Your welcome Clary. I hope you realize Jace will never let me live this down."

Clary smiled, "I figured as much. Catch ya later Izzy." She heard her friend snort out a bye before hanging up. Glancing at the screen she saw the background flash on—it was a picture of Alicante. Seeing the image of the hidden city gave her an odd feeling and basically shoved the phone into his hand.

Jace noticed a change in her expression as she looked at screen then as she angrily handed the phone back, "Is there something wrong with my background?"

Clary focused her gaze to the back of the seat in front of her, "There's nothing wrong with it. It's just..."

Jace's puzzled look made her smile slightly, "Seeing the city brings back an odd feeling as if it is reminding me why I don't want to go back. I know what your thinking Jace…That I'm insane for saying that I don't want to live Idris."

Jace tucked the phone into his coat pocket, "At least were on the same page."

She laughed slightly, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be insulting in any way, it's just that the few memories I remember from there weren't the best."

"Why?"

The train suddenly ceased moving, Clary looked out the window, "This is where we get off."

Clary stood up from her seat and headed towards the exit with Jace following close.

Once they were on the main street Jace asked again, "You never gave your reason for hating Idris."

Clary felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "I don't hate Idris. Its beautiful." Pausing a moment before continuing, "Let's just say that my father did something that I will never forgive him for doing."

He tried his best to process the information presented to him. This was the first time she had brought up anything that involved her life in Idris, let alone her father. "You know what?"

They both stopped at the corner of an intersection, "What?"

"I've only known one other person who did not like Idris."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Really. Did they say why?"

Jace turned to Clary, "No they didn't say, but I'm going to take a guess that it's probably for the same reason you don't want to go back."

Clary just shook her head and smiled. She had to admit, Jace was different from other guys, even different from Simon. Most would drop the conversation at the slightest hint pointing out that she did not want to talk about the topic. He was a different story; it was if the hint was permission to ask another question. She felt a little uneasy at first about opening up to the man, but after some time it was not all that bad. He turned out to be a great listener, only speaking when she was done. The comments he made were also sincere and non judgmental.

They soon reached the apartment building where Clary lived and walked into the lobby to find Jocelyn casually sitting on a couch. She looked up from the magazine she was reading, "There you are Clary. Oh who is this?"

"Right, mother this is Jace, he lives with the Lightwoods."

Jocelyn stood up from her seat and held out her hand, "Ah Jace, its nice to meet you."

He took her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fray." Taking a quick glance around he began, "I should probably get going; I believe you two have plans as well."

Jace turned to leave and then stopped as Clary reached out resting her hand on his arm, "Um….thanks for bringing me home, even if you didn't have too,"

A smile rose onto Jace's face, "No problem. Till next time Fray."

Clary watched him walk out the doors of the building and disappear down the street. Jocelyn walked up and rested a hand on her daughters shoulder, "That's Stephens and Celine's son right."

Clary narrowed her eyes, "Lets go mom."

XxXx

Clary walked into her room later that evening and glad that she was not going to the ball. The hassle she just went through for her mother's gown was enough to drive her away from any future events. The origin of her bad mood was not the ball itself; more like her mother's earlier observation.

Changing into shorts and a big sweatshirt Clary climbed onto her bed turning on her laptop. She began to wonder if she would be able to face him again. Her involvement in the past is unforgivable and nothing would ever let her forget it. She did not deserve his kindness and sincerity. It did not ease her conscious, when Jace would not leave her mind. Wishing that she could just crumple him up like a piece of paper and then toss him out. Hoping that he would disappear, but he didn't. He remained imprinted in the front of her mind; pulling up the past she believed was behind her.

**From: demonheart5223 **** To: fearless&sight25279**

_Well hello fearless…where have you been?_

Where had she been? Clary lied down on her back pondering the question. The thought of Jace came up again causing her to sigh in frustration.

**A/N: Well there's that chapter. Review and tell me what you think! Again if there are any questions about, heck anything about the story feel free to question. **

Edited: August 1, 2012


	4. your

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follow and favorites! Okay to be safe, for updates it will be no more than two days apart at the latest. Hopefully it wont be that long. I love posting new chapters for all of you.**

**Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy! **

) Chapter 4 (

Clary woke up the following morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She felt around her bed for the object and after a moment of searching her fingers wrapped around the slim phone.

She turned onto her side and answered, "Hello…oh hey boss."

Clary stretched and yawned, "Look I know you're not a morning person…did you have your coffee?...No I'm not late…what time is it…"

She pulled her phone away to check the time on the screen and her eyes widened, "You better be joking."

Clary scrambled out of her bed and flew into the bathroom. In five minutes she was changed and out the door. Hoping off the train she headed down the street to the club, "How could I have overslept?" When she entered the Pandemonium she felt relieved that it was a slow morning. The club doubled as a restaurant during the day and into the early evening. Despite his temperament issues, her boss had some great connections from the DJ during the night, to the first class chef during the daytime. The restaurant side seemed to span over every generation, which made working during the day shifts enjoyable. For one she could wear a normal outfit like black trousers, a dress shirt and even her favorite sneakers.

It seemed luck was on her side, as her boss at the moment was out running errands. Clary breathed out almost gasping, "Thank goodness."

She was behind the counter processing a check a couple of hours into her shift when she noticed Isabelle walk in with Jace. Clary innately rubbed her temple as last nights headache decided to reappear. Were the gods out to get her? The last thing she needed on her already crippled conscious was to actually see the cause of her internal battle.

The pair took a seat at the bar and looked through the menu. After serving the tables she was in charge of, she went behind the bar, "Well hello you two."

Isabelle smiled, "Hey Clary. Glad you made it home safe."

Clary smirked, "Aww…thanks for your concern Pumpkin."

Jace laughed as Isabelle frowned, "Clary!"

Clary grinned pulling out the notepad, "Yes Izzy."

The girl glared at the man sitting next to her, who seemed to be having a hard time containing his laughter. "It's not funny Jace."

Jace glanced at Isabelle from the corner of his eye, "I find it ironic that the girl who could be known as the devil is called Pumpkin."

Isabelle turned away from Jace as she realized she had lost the fight. She then turned to her friend, who was having the time of her life watching her squirm, "Clary I thought you were my best friend?"

Clary smiled, "I am your best friend and as your friend I enjoy watching you occasionally suffer. Do you have an idea what you want to drink? I better get moving I have other tables to check up on."

Jace answered in place of the mute woman next to him, "You know her. Iced black tea with hazelnut cream and I'll have a water."

Clary jotted down the order and headed off. Isabelle turned to Jace, "She might just rival you in ways of torturing me."

He couldn't help but smile, "And I thought I was good."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "Don't push it."

Clary appeared again with two tall glasses, "One water and an iced black tea."

Isabelle dropped a straw in the glass, "So you really are not going to the ball?"

Clary shook her head, "Last I checked I was not going."

Jace spoke up next, "Here I was thinking you were going to go. Looks like I'm not going Izzy."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and continued talking to her friend, "No one could cover for you tonight."

"Nope. I actually have to cover Denise tonight as well."

Isabelle pointed to a number on the menu, which Clary wrote down, "How about someone else?"

Clary wrote down Jace's order as she replied, "I have no idea."

"You should ask your boss."

"Ask the boss what?" Clary turned to see her boss calmly walk up.

Clary shook her head, "Nothing."

Isabelle cut in, "Actually, is there anyway Clary can get the night off. My family is holding a large event tonight and we would love it if she attends."

Her boss turned to her, "Is this that party you were talking about a few weeks ago?"

Clary stiffened, remembering that she had brought up the topic once before, "Uh yeah. Its fine though I understand completely if-."

"Go."

Isabelle smiled triumphantly while Clary gapped at her boss, "What?"

Her boss rolled his eyes, "Are you hard of hearing Fray. You can have the night off."

Clary shifted through her scrambled thoughts, "But what about Denise. I'm supposed to be covering her shift and Grace's."

"It's taken care of, the new waitress is coming in tonight and so is Jill. Its fine you can leave at 2 if you like." With that he walked into the kitchen.

Isabelle took a sip of her tea, "Looks like your evening is now free Clary."

Clary turned her gaze from the kitchen doors to her smiling friend.

XxXx

"Clary, you are home early." She peaked into the kitchen to find her mom eating a bowl of fruit as she read a book.

Clary leaned against the archway to the kitchen, "The boss gave me the rest of the day off."

Jocelyn's head snapped up, "Wait that means you're going to the ball."

"I can't."

He mother sighed, "And why not it's not like your are going to do anything tonight."

She shrugged, "I don't have a gown. I'm sure the Clave would take me in open arms if I walk in wearing a miniskirt.

"Clary."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Mother don't deny it. You and I both know they are a bunch of pompous raisins who will be doing nothing but stigmatizing you at the ball. Not to mention the laugh they'll have once they find out who I am."

"You do have a point dear but, we can't hide out here forever. They will find us…he will find us. You know better than I do we can't afford for that to happen."

Clary sat down in one of the chairs, "We've managed to stay out of the radar for years nothing is going to change."

"Clary you are missing the point. By going we'll be proving that we're different. That we are not who they think we are that they can trust us as dependable shadow hunters. We can finally be safe."

"This is ridiculous. Why now? Why this year at this ball?"

"I ran into Maryse a couple of months ago."

Clary let out a deep breath, "Isabelle's mother. Did she recognize who you were?"

"No she didn't but she brought up an interesting point of how my past is still being tossed around in front of the Clave. Its about time I faced them."

She turned her gaze away thinking about what her mother just said. She was proven wrong again, the Clave have not forgotten that dark day 13 years ago. Nothing will make the world forget unless they step forward and hope for a chance to redeem themselves. "So that would explain your red hair coming back."

Jocelyn smirked, "Well I cant be Jocelyn Fairchild without it."

Clary could not help but smile. The shadow hunter world was against them and her mother still stood strong.

XxXx

Clary paced the room waiting for the other end of the phone line to pick up, "Hey Izzy. Ready for the ball?"

"I'm so excited especially since you're coming."

She stopped pacing and leaned against the wall, "Yeah about that…I've sort of run into a problem."

"And what would be that problem."

"I was sure that I wouldn't be going so…I don't have a gown."

"Ohh…That would be a problem."

"Isabelle what should I do?" Clary slid down to sit on the floor.

XxXx

She had to admit she was rather confused randomly waiting outside her apartment building for Isabelle. The girl had said to wait outside for her, which did not make any logical sense. Clary's confusion came to an end when a sleek motorcycle pulled up to the curb. Its rider pulled off their helmet to reveal the grinning Isabelle. "Well are you just going to stand there?"

Clary pointed to their mode of transportation, "Care to explain."

Isabelle handed over the extra helmet, "Its Jace's. He only ever lets me take it out if it's an emergency."

Clary took the seat behind Isabelle, "You consider this an emergency."

Isabelle smirked putting her helmet back on, "Not my fault he was not specific on what would be an emergency."

The pair walked out the sixth boutique they had entered and Clary was not in a good mood at all. Up until then she had tried on at least dozens of dresses and not a single one seemed to be the one.

She slumped down in a bench, "Isabelle its hopeless there's nothing that works."

Isabelle paced the space in front of the bench. Her tall boots clicking against the stone pavement as she thought out loud to herself, "There has to be something. A gown with not so much going on and enough flare in the skirt too…" Then she stopped in her tracks. "Actually there is."

Clary looked up to the girl, "What?"

Isabelle threw her hands up as she continued talking to herself, "Oh how could I be so stupid."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Isabelle you're not making any sense."

Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand, "Were leaving." And dragged her down the street back to the parking garage.

"Isabelle where are we going?"

Isabelle left a twenty-dollar bill on the counter as they passed the ticket booth, "Were going back to the Institute."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Of all the days for the elevator to take its time it was the day Isabelle's patience was running thin. Clary stood on the other side with a worried look as her friend tapped her foot anxiously on the floor. When they finally reached the top, Isabelle yanked the doors open and pulled her along.

Jace was walking towards them, "Hey Izzy you're back. Clary? What brings you to-."

Isabelle held her hand up cutting him off, "Not now Jace."

He watched as Isabelle and Clary rounded the corner he then shook his head, "Women."

Isabelle led Clary into her bedroom and then shut the door behind them. "Clary wait here." Then disappeared into her closet for several minutes before yelling out, "I found it!"

Isabelle came back out with a large onyx black box that she set down on her bed. Waving Clary over she took the lid off the box, "What do you think?"

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Hope everyone is excited for the ball.**

**Reviews are always awesome and greatly appreciated! **

Edited: August 2, 2012


	5. heart

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late at night. I guess weekends are not the best days to plan an update. As it always seems that I end up having to do something. Anyways I want to thank all of you that sent a review! As well as those that favorite and followed this story. **

**Well don't want to rattle on any more. I give you guys this next chapter! Enjoy!**

) Chapter 5 (

Clary's eyes watched as the lid of the box revealed dark green fabric. Isabelle set the lid to the side and reached into the sea of satin pulling out the gown. She held the top of the dress letting the rest unfold with the help of gravity, "Well what do you think?"

Clary stood in aw at the gown presented to her and shook her head, "Izzy I can't."

Isabelle dropped her arms letting the dress dip into a pile on the floor, "And why not?"

Clary eyed the gown, "It's just."

"Look Clary, you're going to the ball and you will wear this dress. Don't make me sew you into it."

Clary shook her head, "Izzy it's beautiful; I just don't think I can wear it."

Isabelle laid the gown on the bed, "I caught sight of this gown on one of my trips to Austria. It wasn't for anything really; I saw it and felt I would need it someday. Turns out I needed it today, besides this gown is just too gorgeous to stay in my closet forever."

Clary sighed in defeat, "Well if you insist."

Isabelle brought her hands together in delight, "Perfect."

XxXx

"Clary I'm so glad you found a gown; I have no doubt that you will look amazing. That Isabelle has some fine taste."

Clary smiled at her mother's reaction, "So will you be okay going to Idris on your own?"

Her mother scoffed, "Dear I'll be fine; you get ready and leave with the Lightwoods. Meet me at the apartment in the Alicante."

"Alright."

"Okay dear I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Clary ended the call and set her phone on a side table. By then she had freshened up and had her hair done. Her curly red hair was straightened and pulled back into a simple French twist adorned with crystal hairpins. She was finishing up some last touches to her make up when she heard the bathroom door open. Isabelle stepped out in shorts and a black tank. Her hair was also pulled up, except in a more extravagant up do with few strands left out in front framing her face. A dark smoky eye covered her eyelids paired with a dark red shade of lipstick.

Isabelle began, "Almost ready Clary?"

Clary nodded, "Yeah just the gown. You?"

Isabelle walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall, "Same." Then there was a knock on the door and Isabelle yelled out, "Come in."

The door opened and Jace walked in with Alec, "You two ready to leave?"

Clary turned and noted that both were ready to go. The two were dressed for the white tie event in black pants, a white dress shirt and black coats. Isabelle turned to face both men, as she put on a pair of earrings, "Not quite Why is it five already?"

Alec smirked, "Izzy, its five thirty."

The girl's eyes widened, "You're kidding." She turned to the large clock hanging over her bed, "Can you give us like ten more minutes."

Jace leaned against the doorway, "Izzy we have to go. Magnus can only keep the portal open so long."

Clary stood up, "Well then we should get moving. Come on Izzy." She grabbed the girls wrist and led her to the closet, "We'll be down in ten guys."

Alec shook his head, "Girl's." He turned walking out with Jace right behind him.

Both girls walked to separate corners of the closet to change. Clary slipped off her clothes then stepped into the dress pulling the hem of the top up. It turned out to be somewhat more difficult than she thought as the gown weighed a good amount. The gown was strapless so Clary held it up, "Hey Izzy mind zipping me up."

"Yeah." Isabelle used to dressing for these events already had her gown on and secured in place. Clary turned to see the other girl in a strapless red gown, it had a sweet heart cut, the bodice had a decent amount of beading and the full skirt flowed down softly to the floor in layers of chiffon.

Isabelle walked over to her, "Turn around." Clary did as she was told and felt the girl behind her pause, "Your mother has a beautiful hand."

Clary turned her head slightly to look at Isabelle, "What do you mean?"

"Well you said you go out demon-slaying with your mother. So is she the one that draws the runes on your back."

"Oh…" Clary turned back to look at the space in front of her, "Yeah."

Isabelle couldn't help but analyze the pattern on her friends back. The bold sliver lines of each rune fanned out gracefully all along the skin a few wrapping up around the shoulder. A rune of the warrior connected with the one of healing. Then in the entire meshwork one rune caught her eye, it lay in the very center, she reached out to trace it with her index finger, "I've never seen this one before."

Clary knew which one right away, "It's a Fleur de Lis and you've never seen it before because, I made it."

Isabelle zipped up the dress watching the rune disappear underneath the fabric. "Clary no one can make runes."

Clary just shrugged and turned around to face Isabelle, "So how does it look?"

The gown was made of a dark green satin, it had a drop waist skirt that loosely fell to the floor and in the back had a short train. The bodice of the gown was strapless adorned with black and silver beading in a fanned out diagonal pattern.

Isabelle grinned, "Its perfect."

Clary smiled, "You don't look to bad yourself. Its different not seeing you in tight jeans and your signature boots."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "Who said I wasn't wearing them." The girl pulled up the front of gown to reveal the sleek black-heeled boots underneath.

Clary just shook her head smiling, "Well let's go." The pair hurried out the room down to the entrance hall, but found no one except for Church who lay lazily by the elevator doors.

Isabelle stepped up to the cat, "Church where is everyone?"

The cat's eyes flashed wide and opened its mouth to let out a huge yawn. "Oh cat your no help at all. Come on Clary the portal should be outside, maybe they are waiting there."

They were hit with a rush of cold air as they stepped out of the Institute. Isabelle led the way around to the back of the building and again found no one. "This doesn't make sense. They mentioned the portal would be out here."

The sound of a distance church bell tolled six times and at the end Clary began, "I'm going to take a guess that the portal closed on its own."

Isabelle lifted her hands up questioningly, "Well now what? That was the only portal going to Alicante."

Clary debated for a moment, "That is not the only portal."

Isabelle looked at the girl, "What are you talking about Clary? Of course it was."

Clary shook her head, "No it isn't." She bent forward and pulled up the hem of her skirt. There where she had secured it was her stele and untied it from its safe keep on her ankle.

She stood straight up and held out her stele, "This will solve our problem."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "What are we going to do with that?"

"Its how were are going to the ball." She turned to scan the wall of the building.

Isabelle crossed her arms, "Really Clary and what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to make a portal." Clary pricked her index finger with the tip of the stele.

Isabelle just looked at Clary, "Your joking right; no one can make a portal except warlocks."

"I know." Clary began carving out the blood-traced runes for the portal on the wall. To Isabelle's shock a portal began to form. Clary grabbed the girl's hand, "Come on." And pulled them both in.

After the sudden rush they made contact with solid ground. Clary felt her knees buckling from the impact and reached for a near by object to keep herself up. She looked around and found herself standing in a forest—alone, "Isabelle…where are you?" She caught sight of a flower on the forest floor, recognizing it as a golden lilium, which is only found in one place in the world—Idris. She stood in the forest that wrapped around the west side of Alicante and she was loosing light fast. "The sun…It sets in the west…" Noting the direction of the disappearing light, "I must walk away from the sun."

With her stele in hand she began to make her way through the forest. After walking about 100 meters she called out again, "Isabelle! Where are you?"

"Clary." She looked to the right where the voice came from.

"Isabelle?" Clary headed in the direction of the girl's voice. "Isabelle."

After squeezing past a number of trees she spotted Isabelle standing in a clearing. "Isabelle!"

"Clary!" Isabelle turned to her and relief rose on her face at seeing Clary. "Where do you think we are?"

Clary nodded in the direction opposite of the setting sun, "Not sure but that way would be are best bet in getting out of here."

Isabelle sighed, "Well let's go then."

They weaved in an out of the trees until they reached the edge of the woods and just down the hill was the city. They hugged each other, "We made it."

They maneuvered their way down the lush hillside as fast as they could and reached the edge of the barrier just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. The guards standing at the entrance eyed the pair curiously and then let them pass.

Once inside the barrier Clary stopped, "Izzy."

The dark haired girl turned to her, "Yeah."

"I promised my mother I would meet up with her before the ball."

Isabelle shrugged, "Alright that's fine."

Clary sighed glancing down at her hands, "Look there is something you should know."

Catching sight of her friends worried look Isabelle cut in, "Clary is everything alright? It sounds as if you are marching off to your death and I'm the caretaker of your hidden will."

Clary smiled slightly, "Izzy, you're my best friend and you should know the truth…there is a reason why I have not come back to Idris. Though it will take sometime so I'll explain everything later."

Isabelle was not convinced but nodded in understanding to return to the topic at a later time. The girl took Clary's hands in her own, "Everything will be alright."

Clary watched her disappear from sight and suddenly felt worthless; she did not deserve a friend like Isabelle. Taking a glance at her surroundings she oriented herself and started walking. Soon she reached one of her previous homes and stepped through the unlocked door.

Standing in her old home sent her uneasy feeling on a rampage deep in the pit of her stomach—they shouldn't be here. She then spotted her mother step out from the kitchen, the royal blue dress she wore that accentuated her flaming red hair, which was tied back in a low bun. "There you are Clary." Eyeing her daughter she smiled, "You look gorgeous."

Clary took a glance down at her outfit and smirked, "Well if I'm going to be officially exiled I want to look good don't I."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes, "Don't be so pessimistic dear."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well at least what I said is not as bad compared to what I'm thinking about."

Her mother put her hands on her hips, "Clary."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Yes mother."

**A/N: Well there you have it! Get ready for the ball coming up in the next chapter. **

**As always reviews are awesome! It not only keeps me motivated to work on this story but gives me an idea of how the story is going along. Was the chapter good or not and yeah…Either way I will keep updating for all of you reading this story. **

**Till next time with another chapter!**

Edited: August 2, 2012


	6. is

**A/N: I am so sorry! Ugh! Lets just say that life took over that I lost it! All of you I apologize for lagging on an update. Well enough of my rambling you all were waiting for a chapter right! Well here it is…we're finally at the ball. Yay! Enjoy!**

**Oh and one last thing. Thank to those that reviewed it was a nice boost to my motivation. Also thanks to all of you that favorite and followed the story! **

) Chapter 6 (

Isabelle rounded one last corner before the Hall came into view just across the courtyard. Taking a deep breath she put her troubled thought of Clary behind her and gracefully walked up to the building. Shadowhunters that stood socializing outside nodded her a greeting as she passed them.

Upon entering the hall she was engulfed with the sound of music and the smell of food. Everyone inside was dressed in the appropriate attire, men in tailcoats while women wore large gowns of varying colors and styles. The hall was lit up by hundreds of witch lights, the tables along the wall were decorated with large floral arrangements, and in the front of the hall was the fountain.

Isabelle walked through the hall looking for her family when she caught sight of her brother, "Alec!"

He turned to see his sister walk up to him and smiled, "Izzy you made it."

She grabbed the collar of his coat, "Alexander Lightwood, you have some explaining to do."

"Izzy." He pried her hands off him, "What are you talking about?"

Isabelle sighed, "The portal to get here Alec. It was closed when we got down."

A puzzled expression rose on his face, "I don't understand what you mean? How was it closed if you're here right now?"

Isabelle crossed her arms, "It was closed. As in gone nothing was there."

Alec shrugged, "That doesn't make any sense, Magnus said the portal should have stayed open until the coming of the next hour."

She sighed, "Does your boyfriend know of any other reason the portal would close? We were at the back of the Institute before the clock from the church on 3rd street tolled."

Isabelle grinned at her brother's slight blush on his face, which he shook off before answering her, "It shouldn't close if it is set to remain open for a period of time. My question is if it was closed then how did you get here? Get a lift from your vampire boyfriend?"

It was Isabelle's turn to blush, "No I didn't."

Her brother smirked, "Really. Then how did you guys get here?"

Isabelle bit her lip debating whether to tell him or not and then leaned over and whispering into his ear. Then Alec's eyes widened to look at his sister, "You're kidding right? No one can do that."

Isabelle shrugged, "That's what I said but she made one right in front of me."

"Izzy it's not possible. Clary of all people could never be able to do that."

Jace walked up to them, "Clary can't do what?"

Alec looked around, "By the way where is Clary wasn't she with you?"

Their parents appeared and Maryse began, "There you are Isabelle I was beginning to wonder if you made it into the portal."

Isabelle took a deep breath and was about comment when a hushed silence filled the room.

XxXx

Clary walked down the street to the Hall with her mother by her side. Right away when approaching the main doors the stares began. The individuals standing outside ceased their conversation as the pair drew closer.

Jocelyn spoke up as she felt her daughter tense next to her, "Don't let their reaction faze you Clary. It should be expected after such a long time."

Inside Clary still felt coming to Alicante was a mistake, something deep down told her the night would not to remain peaceful. Stepping inside all eyes shifted onto them and silence filled the Hall.

The Inquisitor stepped forward from the crowd. "Welcome." Turning his attention to Jocelyn he began, "Madame when you sent word of your return I wondered if you would actually attend."

One of the Clave members stood from the head table, "Well seeing as everyone is now present, I believe we can begin the evening with the traditional waltz." He motioned to the musicians who began to play a tune.

The man before her mother began, "My lady would you accompany me to begin this dance." He bowed holding out a hand and in reply Jocelyn curtsied taking his hand.

XxXx

Isabelle craned her neck in the direction of everyone's attention and heard a Clave member speak out to begin the night's waltz. She could not see who it was exactly but saw the crowd part to let the man and his partner onto the dance floor. Isabelle's mother tilted her neck, "It's not possible."

Her father spoke next, "And the mistress of the damned returns."

Isabelle looked onto the dance floor where the red headed woman glided across the floor with the Inquisitor.

Clary followed the pair to the edge of the dance floor and watched as her mother and the Inquisitor smoothly moved across the floor. Others around her began to make their way to the edge of the dance floor. Clary recognized the formation of the traditional dance done by the younger generation of shadowhunters. The single men stood on one side of the dance floor while the single women stood on the other.

Eyes from the remaining shadowhunters bore onto her and that is when the whispers began. Considering all eyes were now on her she could thank her mother's entrance for that; Clary opted to join the next dance in an effort to escape the scrutiny.

She moved to stand in line next to her friend, "Isabelle."

The other girl kept her gaze forward, "Clary. Going to join in the waltz."

Clary sighed, "Not sure I have a choice."

Isabelle raised her brow, "And why do you say that?"

The music changed and Clary knew she would have to confront the girl about it eventually, "My mother started the dance."

Isabelle broke face for a millisecond as she turned from the pair on the floor to the girl standing next to her. She was about to reply when the lines on both sides of the dance floor began moving forward, crossing and then facing each other.

Clary's partner bowed, she curtsied and closed the gap to stand in the traditional dance hold. She looked up to her partner and her eyes widened, "J-J-J-Jonathon." Hissing out the next words under her breath, "What are you doing here?"

The man in front of her smirked, "Dear sister is that how you say hello, and may I just say you've grown up into a beautiful woman." The two moved in synch with the other dancers.

Clary glared at him. The man before her had not changed morally but physically he now towered over her, well built and his light hair fell down to his shoulders. "You shouldn't be here."

He raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

She clenched her jaw, "Leave."

"I don't see the problem sister no one even knows I'm here…at least they don't—for now." An evil smile crawled onto his face.

The pair merged into the circle formed by the couples on the dance floor, "I don't know what you want but leave us alone. You and father have all ready caused enough problems, we want nothing to do with you."

He leaned in bringing his lips to her ear, "That's a shame because I want everything to do with you. Clary…I can show you what great power you possess and how it can be shared with the Shadowhunter world."

She felt her throat tie up in a knot, his breath against her neck sending chills down her spine, "You'll see it my way soon. I promise you that much." He took a step back for the partner exchange and turned her to the left. Still dazed she all but collided with her new dance partner.

"Clary?" She looked up to see Jace standing in front of her with a puzzled expression and she turned back to find her elder brother gone. In her moment of confusion Jace had taken her right hand in his left and rested his right hand on her waist. Then the two began to move to the music across the floor. He looked down at the girl in front of him, her brow was scrunched and her eyes appeared glazed over. "Is everything alright Clary?"

Her emerald eyes looked up to meet his and a small smile appeared on her face, "Yeah…everything is fine."

He raised a brow, "Are you sure? The next exchange is coming up you think you can handle it."

Clary smirked, "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay." He stepped back and sent her off to the left.

After her run in with Jonathon everything around her still seemed to be normal. He was right no one noticed his presence on the dance floor, which only made Clary worry and wonder what he was plotting.

Dinner was painful; she could feel every gaze from the Clave trying to get her to break under the pressure. She knew what they were doing; they were trying to see if she would step out of line, which would open the floor to start an interrogation. The whispers that were passed between individuals made it obvious that Clary was looked down upon, which infuriated her, but at the same time it was not surprising. They may not know who she was exactly, but being with Jocelyn was enough for them to begin making assumptions. When dinner finally came to an end the Hall was open for dancing and socialization. During that time Clary slipped off into the garden situated behind the Hall. She felt a wave of relief leaving the room filled with stares and whispers.

She walked down one of the dirt paths letting her fingers skim the top of a hedge. Clary had too admit, she missed Idris, the city, her old home, the lush countryside and she lost it all in one evening.

"Clary."

She pulled herself back to the real world and turned to the voice. Jace stood at the opening of the dirt path; he had taken off his coat leaving him in the white button up shirt he had on. Clary couldn't help but smile, "Hey Jace."

He stepped closer, "You look beautiful."

She looked down at her hands finding an interest in tracing random shapes on her left palm. "Um thanks."

Now standing in front of her Jace reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair tucking it behind her ear, "Something is bothering you."

Clary kept her attention on her hands, "This was all a big mistake. I shouldn't be here, it would have been best if I stayed back in New York."

His hand rested on her shoulder, his palm lying against her neck, "Why do you say that?"

She dropped her hands, "Its complicated."

"I have time."

She laughed a little turning her gaze onto a rose bush next to her, "You always seem to have time."

"Hey." He moved his hand to turn her head so she was looking up at him, "What's wrong?"

Taking a step away from him, "There is something you should know…" She turned and continued down the dirt path, "I'm not the person you think you know."

He followed her retreating form, "What if I know exactly who you are?"

Clary turned to look at Jace standing a few feet from her; the moonlight hit his side illuminating him in a warm glow. A small breeze ran by catching his golden hair causing it to flow back slightly and then fall back in their natural waves. The softness in his eyes told her that he was sincere in his words and was waiting for her answer.

She sighed turning away again, "Jace you don't know what you're saying. You don't know me."

Her words had an edge that cut him more than he let show and he began to wonder if the girl even heard what she was saying. As she walked further away he saw glimmer of silver reflect off her retreating form. Stepping closer he noticed the sliver came from the runes carved into the skin on her back. Like Isabelle he admired the delicacy and precision that went in each rune. He caught sight of one that he tended to favor, it was etched into her upper back fanning out and wrapping around her left shoulder. Taking a few more steps he shortened the gap between them and she stiffened as he traced the rune, "The rune of the angel's bond."

As if tracing a figure eight the tip of his index finger outlined the same rune multiple times, "My parents gave me this exact rune on my ninth birthday…" Clary closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as her stomach flipped and suddenly wished she hadn't eaten anything that night. "They told me I was the only Shadowhunter that would have it…but I can see there is another."

The feel of his lips on her shoulder sent a burning feeling inside of her that grew worse when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He rested the side of his face against her shoulder, "Clary…Where have you been?"

She felt a large knot form in her throat keeping her from speaking out. As if she would disappear in that instant he pulled her closer to him, "Why are you pushing me away?"

The words he spoke dripped with sadness. Regaining the ability to speak again she replied softly, "I cant be close to you."

"I don't think I could bear the thought of letting you go."

Clary cursed the angel Raziel for her current dilemma, which she shouldn't do but did anyway. Did the angel despise her so much that he found joy in watching her inner turmoil? Realistically they couldn't be together, she knew that, but somewhere deep, believed differently. This part of her knew that without him she might just crumble into millions of pieces. Like her other friend, Jace understood her so well. He knew exactly what to say and it was that non-judgmental manner that encouraged her to open up to him. She had set herself up for destruction…no way would the angel let her be with him, not after the events in her past had carved out her difficult future. To forever live with the burden of committing something so terrible in exchange for the second chance at life away from Idris. Scorned by her people, bullied by her classmates and now cared by the one person who reminds her everyday of the wrong she committed.

Then she felt her eyes begin to water, no she wouldn't cry, she did not deserve the simple ability to cry. Shaking it off she slipped out of his loose grasp, "Jace…I cant…I'm sorry."

Jace dropped his gaze and looked at the space where she once stood. He replayed her words over and over again, it was the worst case scenario, that she wouldn't return the feelings he felt for her and here it was coming true.

He thought back to that night almost five years ago, he was putting off another report by surfing the Internet. Something about being seventeen made him suddenly change his perspective on life. Nothing mattered. Nothing could make him happy or care about living; it wasn't like he had been living for someone. Sure there were the Lightwoods but nothing could compare to living with your own family.

He was bored yet again. Clearly not going to work on the report he opted to scan through an old creative writing page he once was a part of years before. Yes he'll admit that he went through a phase where he was hooked on classic literature and Shakespeare. Through this sudden interest he found a place where people posted interpretations of classics or new pieces of work.

That night for the sake of finding something to do he visited the page and ran across a piece. It was a poem:

Another day has arisen and set.

With the sun dipping behind the lush hillside

The full moon rose by a pulley into the night sky.

A heartless girl wanders the sleeping city looking for redemption.

Some say her heart was torn from her.

By the people she tried to protect and failed.

The moonlight shines down on her as she walks alone

Looking for something that would almost seem impossible to find.

Forgiveness…Acceptance…Love

She will wander until the full moon disappears with the rising sun.

As dawn breaks she will disappear into the first rays of sunlight.

Where she will stay until the next full moon

Overlooking the world that exiled her

Here she hopes that with the next moon

They will be there waiting

To forgive or execute her forever

The poem held his attention for many days as he wondered the meaning behind the author's words. It became his new puzzle to breakdown and analyze, he then discovered that the author had dozens of other pieces. He read through each and every single one of them. This author was different from the others, who wrote to show they could write, this author wrote to send a message to the world.

A few months after reading the first piece he sent a message to the author complimenting their work. That was when they first started talking and have since then. The person behind the poems was real, they understood something more, something that can't be completely explained with words you just know it. Life changed as he realized there was someone out there that understood him and he made it a goal to someday meet this person.

Then he met Clary, and something about her sent him through a loop. There was more to her than she was letting on and as she opened up he felt like he knew her already. The words she spoke when they sat in the library the day before cleared all his doubts—she was the author. Everything Clary talked about matched the individual behind the poems and when she noted her dislike for Idris he was sure it was Clary. She was the one he had been hoping to meet; the one he had searched for and in the past week had fallen for…

The clock tower tolled once. He looked at the girl now walking away and even if she didn't feel the same way he wasn't going to lose her.

Quickly catching up with her he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Her emerald eyes locked with his and he held her face, "I vowed that if I ever found you." A tear she had fought to keep from falling rolled down her face and he brushed his thumb against her cheek wiping it away, "That…" Then he leaned forward resting his forehead against hers, "I'd tell you how long I've searched for you. From the first day I spoke to you I knew…I knew right then I had to find you. You spoke words of truth that reached out and ensnared me forever. I've thought of you every minute of every day wondering when the day would come when we would actually cross paths. To find out that you weren't all that far away made me feel complete for once in my life. I had found the other half of me, the other side that understands what I'm thinking…what I feel."

Clary drifted her eyes closed, "Jace…you don't understand. I am the one that-."

His lips drew closer to hers that they touched slightly, "Clary." His breath fanned out against her face, "I finally found you and…" Jace leaned forward that last centimeter and his lips pressed against hers.

Clary felt the world around her fall and disappear leaving the two of them alone. The raw emotion she felt from his kiss almost engulfed her whole, but something in the back of her mind told her it was wrong.

**A/N: I hope that the JacexClary moment makes up for my lagged update. I'm sure there is some curiosity to what Clary means by who she 'is.' Well the next chapter will start to answer some of that. **

**Tell me what you all think of this chapter all reviews are appreciated very much! And hang on tight the next part is on its way!**

Edited: August 3, 2012


	7. Grieving

**A/N: Ugh I think this chapter was even more difficult to write than the one before. I'm sure many are probably frustrated by now wondering what Clary means about her past. Well if you figured it out what it might be don't spoil and those still guessing this chapter will begin to answer many secrets behind our wonderful heroine. **

**I am close to being back on track with this story. Thank you to those that reviewed, favorite and followed the story. The reviews as always made my day! I was also happy to get feedback on your thoughts of the chapter and story. **

**Enough of my chitchat I give you readers another fairly long chapter! Enjoy! **

) Chapter 7 (

Things were running through Clary's mind at full speed, something about kissing him felt right. Despite the rational side of her mind screaming at her to stop if she wanted any hope in getting out. What if she did not want to get out? What if she was content being with him? But what would he do if he discovered who she really was? Would he really stay or would he just push her away like every other person from her past?

All the questions that formed faded just as quickly as she wrapped her arms around him. None of her doubts were worth the time of day. All that mattered was the sudden realization that there was much more to her life. She had been living her life in the past for so long that she had forgotten the present and everything that came with it.

The clock tower struck midnight bringing her back to reality. From inside the hall a voice rose into the night, "Ladies and Gentlemen."

Clary broke the kiss dropping her gaze. Jace brushed his lips against her forehead, "What is it?"

She sighed, "I have to go."

Looking back up to him her eyes met his as he questioned, "Why?"

Letting go of him she motioned back to the hall, "Jace…I'm not the person you think I am, there is much more to my life than just the who you see now. It's about time that I finally face my past and accept its consequences."

He took her hand in his, "Then you will tell me who you really are and I'll let you know what my final stand on this is, but…" He brought up her hand to his lips kissing her knuckles, "For know I will go with you."

Slipping her hand from his grasp she hugged him, "Thank you."

Immediately the Inquisitors voice filled her ears as she walked back into the Hall, "As many may have noticed Jocelyn Fairchild is indeed alive and well. It was believed for years that she had died when Wayland Manor was burned too the ground."

Clary squeezed through the crowd and spotted her mother standing in the center of the room as the Inquisitor paced back and forth in front of her, "At the time Wayland Manor was the rendezvous point for The Circle and after The Dark Day…" Whispers filled the hall, "Ah yes the Dark Day, a black spot in our history that will not be forgotten. It was the first time one of our own turned on us—The Circle. An organization so close to the Clave, the greatest alliance turned out to be our biggest threat."

The man stopped a few feet in front of the woman, "And now the second in command of The Circle, Jocelyn Fairchild has come forward after all these years for a single request from the Clave. May I ask Jocelyn what this request may be?"

The years of witnessing and conducting interrogations had hardened the woman, as Jocelyn retained her composure and calmly replied, "For the Clave to allow our return to Idris."

Jocelyn locked her gaze with her daughter. Clary wasn't sure what her mother would say next but if the look she just received said anything it was telling her to follow the adlib. The Inquisitor followed Jocelyn's gaze, "Ah yes the girl…come forward."

Jace motioned for her to move and whispered, "You'll be fine."

All eyes were turned to her as she moved to stand next to her mother and then the Inquisitor stood in front of her, "State your name."

"Clarissa Fray."

The man standing in front of her raised an eyebrow and walked back to stand before the Clave, "Clarissa Fray…interesting, please explain your relation to Jocelyn Fairchild."

Clary opened her mouth to speak, "I was four when she found me wandering the streets of Paris. She took me in as one of her own and brought me to Idris." Yes she just lied. To the Clave of all people, that she was essentially an orphan adopted by Jocelyn. Well except for the part of being found in Paris that was true. It was the first time she had created a portal under her father's request and her lack of control landed her on top of the Eiffel Tower. Long story.

One of the Clave members spoke up, "An orphan…from France. Jocelyn explain why existence of this child was kept from the Clave."

"I did it to protect her."

"As a mother does for their own child." Clary felt her breath hitch and caught sight of the Inquisitor smirking at her, "Tell me Clarissa…do you remember your parents at all."

The gig was up, but she kept going either way and shook her head, "I don't remember."

"I see…Let's move on to a more pressing matter…were you ever directly involved in The Circle?"

Jocelyn mistakenly snapped out, "Now what does that have to do with anything."

"Well the Clave can only expect the children born into The Circle to be indirectly involved."

Clary rubbed the side of her head as her mother broke face again, "That's absurd." The young woman sighed…they were caught.

The Inquisitor continued to pick at the crack in the lie, "Is it Jocelyn…the Clave only states the truth while the two of you on the other hand have been trying to spin the lie."

Clary cut in, "Look. She has done nothing wrong."

The Inquisitor turned to face her, "So you defend her. Alright Clarissa…why don't you tell everyone here what it feels like to be fathered by the most hated man in Idris."

Clary sighed, clenching her jaw as the Hall went completely silent, but the man wasn't done, "Yes…Alicante this is Clarissa… Adele… Fairchild… Morgenstern." The Hall erupted into a low murmur, "You really didn't think your little lie was going to work did you."

She fought the urge to punch the man as he continued to toy with her identity. "When Jocelyn left to be part of The Circle it was clear nothing could break the bond she held with Valentine. She sacrificed family, friends anything to remain loyal to her husband. Only a blind fool would miss the resemblance…the fiery red hair, a trademark of the Fairchild family."

Clary snapped out, "Are you done."

The man smirked, "Actually not yet. Your father did a very good job trying to keep you and your brother hidden from the world. Even going to the great lengths to tamper with the Claves archives to ensure you two didn't exist. The archives are quite powerful knowing when a shadowhunter is born, recording who they are and what abilities they harbor. The fact that the man was able to alter these records still has the Clave baffled, but your existence didn't remain hidden forever. A trusted Clave member inside The Circle spoke of a half-breed residing within Wayland Manor—the devils child. Interesting, but not shocking that they come in pairs. The same abominations that led the helm of Valentine's army the night Alicante's barrier was taken down. You see Clarissa you don't belong here. Not after everything your family has done and your involvement in the attack on Alicante will never be forgiven or forgotten until the end of our existence. By order of the Clave Clarissa and Jocelyn will be sentenced to life in the Silent City."

It was over. Clary knew facing the Clave was not going to end well. Even trying to hide who she was for the sake of her mother, yet she was found out and now sent to spend the rest of her life in prison. She probably deserved it after everything she had done leading the attack on the city and …

Then a voice began, "I always knew you Shadowhunters were soft." The Hall fell completely silent.

Clary covered her face with her hands and spoke under her breath, "No…no… not now."

Jonathon stood next to his sister pulling away her hands, "Dear Clary, don't be ashamed. You were merely following orders like every respectable Shadowhunter."

Her mother's next words confirmed her suspicion, "Jonathon. What are you doing here?" He was indeed visible to everyone.

He turned to face Jocelyn, "Well hello to you too mother. Glad to see you finally attend the ball."

The Inquisitor stood up from his chair, "Morgenstern?...You're supposed to be dead…You have no power here in Alicante."

An evil smirk played on Jonathon's face as he began to circle Clary, "A foolish assumption on the Clave's part, but you see that is where you are wrong. Actually, I have all the power…right here." He faced his sister staring her down.

Jocelyn strode over to the pair and pulled Clary behind her, "What ever Valentine may want leave Clary out of it."

Raising an eyebrow he began, "Actually mother. Father sent you a gift." He moved so fast that no one saw him form the rune that appeared on her neck. In the next second Jocelyn's eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

Jace appeared stepping in front of Clary, "You should leave."

Jonathon began, "Ah the famous Jace. Nice to see you again." Her brother smirked, "I see you still fancy my little sister even after…" Clary felt her stomach drop. He wouldn't dare. Jonathon caught sight of Clary's worried expression, "Oh she hasn't told you." Jonathon chuckled, "Clary was always daddy's little girl."

Clary clenched her jaw, "Jonathon stop it."

"Father always knew she would be a great shadow hunter, one for being who she was…such a special girl and second in her ability to follow orders. You didn't need much coaxing to get her to do what one wanted from her." The whispers had evolved into a hushed roar.

Clary felt her nails digging into the palm of her hands. "Please stop it."

"And so when the time came to execute our wonderful plan Clary was there ready to be deployed. But first we had to see if she would actually do it, so we did a test. " She closed her eyes and fought the urge to kill the man as he continued to ignore her, "Her innate need to hang onto our father's every word served as the perfect bait. It was simple actually we told her that mother was killed by a greater demon. This white lie was enough to send the girl on a rampage, destroying everything and anything in her way. It was rather unfortunate though…"

Jonathon caught sight of Clary who was now quivering from anger and he evilly smirked. "Even now that rage is nothing but a ticking time bomb."

Jace had just about enough, he was reaching into his pocket to pull out his stele when Jonathon dropped the fuse, "It was unfortunate that the individuals that crossed her deadly path had been the Herondale's."

Jace's grip around the stele slacked letting the crystal slip away. Clary felt breathing becoming more difficult with every passing second. Slowly she turned to where the Lightwoods stood, Alec looked at her with burning hatred, Isabelle—shocked, had a hand over her mouth. Then turned back to see Jace facing her, the expression on his face had her wishing she could die. He was hurt, and angry; hatred pooled in his golden eyes and it was all her fault. The tears began to fall, "Jace…I'm so sorry."

He stood silent in front of her for a moment and then walked away disappearing into the crowd. Jonathon moved to stand next her, "Looks like it wasn't meant to be after all sweetheart."

XxXx

He couldn't think. So many things flooded his mind throwing his whole mental process into a frenzy, but only one thing crossed his mind. Clary had killed his parents. Unable to look anywhere he turned and walked out.

He was a few blocks away from the Hall when he heard Isabelle call his name and then a moment later the sound of her boots filled the once silent street. "Jace!" She slowed to a fast walk and rested a hand on his arm.

He shook her off, "Isabelle!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Don't. Just don't okay."

Pulling her hand back she continued to follow him, "Jace. I know this must-."

He stopped and turned to the girl, "No Isabelle. You don't know! You don't know what it feels like to have your family one-second and then wake up the next morning to find out they're gone."

Isabelle gazed into his burning eyes that were red as he fought back the tears threatening to fall, "Jace. You're angry and have every right to be upset. Can you just think rationally for one second…"

XxXx

The Inquisitor stepped onto the floor, "I think it's clear to everyone what has to be done. Seeing as every Clave member is already present a unanimous decision has been reached, Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern will be executed for the murders of Stephan and Celine Herondale. "

The hall was now in an uproar. Jonathon smirked, "Now that's more like it."

Clary grabbed the collar of her brother's shirt. "Are you happy now? Have you enjoyed ruining my life? Huh! Because that is exactly what you and father have done. Not only to me but everyone else that had their lives tormented by you."

He grabbed her wrists, "Ah Clary let us not forget, you drew the rune that killed Jace's parents."

She shook her head frantically as she fell apart again, "It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill them."

The Inquisitors voice boomed over the crowd, "Seize them!"

Steles were pulled out and weapons materialized. The pair looked around at the crowd circling in around them and he spoke, "Well sister looks like we should take leave. It is clear that they don't want anything to do with you."

Frustrated Clary pushed him away, "I will die before I go with you."

He smirked, "That can be arranged."

XxXx

"There they are." Alec and his parents made their way over to the pair ready to tear at each other's throats. Then a blood curdling scream pierced the evening night sky followed by a long period of silence. Isabelle turned in the direction of the sounds origin, "That did not sound good."

The small group turned to face the direction that held Isabelle's attention and then a flare of light rose up above the buildings followed by a steady stream of smoke. Maryse stepped forward, "The Hall!"

Isabelle lifted the front of her skirt and took off in a sprint. As she rounded the corner she stopped at the edge of the courtyard taking in the scene as she pulled out her stele.

The Hall was ablaze, in the next second the windows shattered spilling out trapped flames and at the main entrance people were trying the best they could to get away. The pure horror was that they couldn't get out, as there was a human barricade keeping the people from escaping the inferno contained by the limestone walls.

Taking a scan of the individuals making up the barricade and assumed them to be followers of Jonathon. Keeping her gaze on the destruction developing in front of her Jace and Alec came to a halt next to her.

Alec spoke, "Oh god."

Jace surveyed the scene and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, "What's your plan Izzy?"

Isabelle drew the last rune on her wrist and then unstrapped her whip. "First is to make a hole in the human wall to start getting people out." Grabbing the hilt of her weapon she snapped it out sending a deafening crack, "Then bring down as many of Jonathon's bastards."

Jace pulled out his own stele "Fair enough." Whispering out an enchantment the small crystal formed into his sword.

Alec stepped up stele in hand and began to draw a rune on the inside of his arm, "Can't let you guys have all the fun."

XxXx

Following his threat Jonathon disappeared leaving her alone in the shrinking circle. A piercing scream entered Clary, echoing inside her head, bringing her back to the real situation at hand. The Hall had burst into flames and the Shadowhunters once out for her were disarmed and disoriented. They could thank Jonathon for that. The room exploded into a mad mob as everyone raced to the main entrance. Turning she noticed her mother beginning to stir. "Mom!"

Jocelyn pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, "Clary? What happened?"

She bent down to help her up, "I'll explain later but first we have to get out of here" pulling one of Jocelyn's arm over her shoulder she helped the woman up. The sea of people trying to get out quickly engulfed them; the pair was pushed and knocked around. Suddenly the mob began moving backwards and Clary caught sight of the large oak doors closing, "No…no!"

XxXx

Isabelle pulled the whip back hearing the crushing of vertebra as her next victim fell. With a break in the barricade she sighed for a moment and yelled, "The doors!"

XxXx

Clary pushed her way to the large doors with her mother in tow and tried to open the door. With the Hall now cut off from the outside air the temperature inside began to climb. The sturdy walls shut the heat in, Clary pressed her back to the door and watched the insanity develop. With nowhere to go the once disoriented mob transformed into a pack of rabid animals. Friends pushed and shoved each other in an attempt to escape the flames licking towards them. The ceiling drapes burned and fell to the floor, tables had become burning balls of fire.

Clary felt sweat begin to drip down the side of her face and run in streams along her back. Unexpectedly a large body ran into her knocking her to the floor. She cursed under her breath as someone tripped over her knocking the crystal stele hard against her anklebone. Then it dawned on her, "My stele."

Scrambling up to her feet she grabbed her mother's hand and pushed through the panicked crowd towards the center of the room. The further she tread into the crowd the hotter it grew. Just then everyone surrounding her crammed even closer together, "You've got to be kidding me." Her skin grew sticky and wet as she was knocked around like a rag doll.

Clary used all her strength to get by when someone ran into her throwing her to the ground. "Damn it!" Strands of her hair fell forward sticking to her face as she attempted to get back to her feet. In the process of standing a person tripped knocking her back down onto the floor. To add to her growing luck someone stomped down on her arm with so much force she was surprised it simply didn't snap in half.

As everyone came closer together it made it a lot more difficult for her to get up, "I don't have time." Using her good arm she reached just under the hem of the skirt and grabbed the stele. The smoke began to circle down on the ground causing her eyes to water and debris to scratch against her throat. She pushed it all aside, pricking her finger she began carving the blood lined runes into the marble floor as fast as she could, "Come on…almost there."

The portal began to open as she carved in the last line, "Lets hope that they all end up at the Institute." As it grew, those closest to the edge fell in and that's when others began to notice the portal. Clary yelled as loud as she could, "Get in the portal now!"

The means of escape appeared to calm the panicked mob as slowly everyone moved towards the portal all vanishing one after the other.

The cloud of smoke thickened making the simple task of breathing extremely difficult as every breath she took pierced her lungs. Clary was now on her hands and knees coughing, trying her best to remain conscious, when a voice chuckled above her, "I knew you would do something like this Clary. Trying to be the savior, hoping that it would get them to forgive you." Her arms unable to hold up buckled and she fell to her side gasping, "Your living in a fairytale if you think you'll ever have that happy ever after...You're a foolish…foolish little girl Clary. Luckily all we need is you."

Unable to fight it any longer darkness took over.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are always awesome and wonderfully appreciated! Get ready for the upcoming chapters as this story finally begins to unravel! Till next time. **

Edited: August 9, 2012


	8. If

**A/N: For the sake of this story please refrain from attacking on the change I made. If I didn't mention before its been awhile since I last read the series and as a result a number of details are fuzzy. One of them being that Clary's exposure to angel blood before she was born gave her a special ability. Sorry, I actually thought it changed her in the sense that now she has angels blood running through her making her half angel. Sorry. So to save headaches and questions just go with it despite the frustration it may cause. **

**Anyways! I give you guys another long chapter. Thank you to those that reviewed every single one totally made my day! Thanks to those that just favorite and followed this story. Hope this chapter is a nice treat for you wonderful readers! Enjoy!**

) Chapter 8 (

She took in a long breath and let it out…the smoke was gone. Opening her eyes she found herself in an empty white world. Sitting up didn't help much as everything was still a misty white cloud. Giving up on her search she pulled her legs up to her chest. Sighing she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on one knee.

Clary recalled venturing into this place a few times before, each time the same…nothing but white all around. Why? The simple question opened the floodgates to a rush of many more questions. Sighing, she did nothing to stop the thoughts, letting them overwhelm every corner of her mind.

After hours of nothing she gave up and found herself lying on her back. If her memory served her correctly the last time she landed in the god-forsaken realm she had to make a choice. Move on into the afterlife or return to the living. She smirked. If there was one thing she despised it was the angels blood that ran through her veins.

"Clarissa."

She abruptly sat up looking around into the white mist. "Who's there?"

"It is you."

Clary stood up, continuing to observe the empty space and then her eyes widened. Appearing from nothing was a man and woman, Stephen and Celine. She rubbed her temples with the heel of her hand, "No, this can not be happening. Ithuriel? I know you can hear me. Why can't you just let me die?"

The woman spoke first, "It is because the angel knows it is not your time to die."

Clary looked to the pair, "If I'm not dead then why am I still stuck here."

Celine shrugged, "I believe it's Ithuriel's way to force you to face some unsettled matters."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Stephen began, "Accepting who you are. Learning to embrace the past in order to love the future."

Clary crossed her arms, "Do either of you remember that it's because of me you two are dead."

Celine settled herself down on the ground, "Clarissa, I think its time you know the real truth."

"What truth? I'm Valentine's tool, a traitor, a half-breed, a murderer…am I forgetting anything."

Stephen joined his wife, "You're Jocelyn's daughter."

"Oh right let's not forget my mother who has suffered and lost everything because of me."

Celine looked down at her hands, "Your mother loved you with every ounce of her being and she still does. She never sacrificed anything out of spite, everything she did was out of love for you."

Clary shook her head crossing her arms, "I find that really hard to believe."

The woman's hands balled into fist, "Look Clary. Your mother never lost sight of what was important to her and since she left Idris your safety has been her only priority. When her mind is made up nothing can change it, even it if it begins to change her…There were many occasions when I confronted her about how Valentine had begun to isolate her from the world. Each time it was brought up she would step up to the plate to defend your father." She paused furrowing her brow, "When your brother Jonathon was born I knew that he wasn't like us, you could see it in the way your mother acted around the boy. Nevertheless she remained by your father's side even if it started to change her life. As your mother's friend I couldn't let her loose herself, even if that meant going behind her back. Before I became a part of the Circle I was a member of the Clave and I was chosen to be the mediator between both sides. In one of my reports back in Alicante I mentioned your brother."

Clary had sat down, "You were the one that went to the Clave."

Celine nodded, "Yes. They appeared shocked but held off action against your father unless further evidence came forward that Jonathon was indeed altered and being used for militaristic purposes. When he found out that I went to the Clave with information about his son he basically exiled me from The Circle."

Clary had a dreadful feeling that her father had done more than simply remove Celine from The Circle. "What did he do to you?"

Celine sighed, "I became his next test subject."

Clary closed her eyes, "Jace."

"My unborn child had become Valentines new experiment. By letting the Clave know of Jonathon I had condemned my own child to becoming a weapon as well and I didn't even know it."

"I don't understand."

Celine smirked, "Throughout my entire pregnancy your father managed to sneak the blood used for the test into a drink and nine months later my baby boy was born…"

Clary could see the emotion on the woman's face as she spoke of her child. The regret she has felt for most of her life came back. Celine then continued, "When Jace was a year old Valentine actually came by our home. It was then I learned the truth behind your brother and the experiments. He hoped to create a stronger, more powerful shadow hunter by using demon blood when a child is in the womb. It turned out that he had indeed created a powerful shadowhunter, a killer without the emotion to feel compassion. At the beginning of the conversation I began to wonder why he was even telling me, that was when he brought up Jace. After seeing the side effects from using the blood of a demon he decided to try again except this time using the blood of another being, the angel. Valentine still held a grudge against me for going to the Clave, but I still told him I wouldn't become his next subject. Except he told me…I already had been part of the experiment. The pieces fell into place, being removed from the circle, the sudden favoring of the drink to the bubbly child toddling around his room. I begged your father to spare Jace I wasn't prepared to give up my child for his psychotic plans. He agreed to a compromise that as long as I returned to the Clave and take back the information about Jonathon he would leave Jace."

Clary shook her head in frustration, "He didn't let you go that easily."

Celine smiled, "No he did not." The woman's hands relaxed as she leaned against her husband.

Stephen brushed his wife's hair back and then he spoke, "Valentine had us both leave the Circle never hearing from them for almost seven years and in that time we lived peacefully in Alicante with our son. Then one day a messenger came to us from Valentine stating that the three of us were to report to Wayland Manor. We knew his agreement to leave Jace was too good to be true. We complied too his message afraid of what the man might do if we ignored his request The trip to the Manor turned out to be much more than a simple summons. Upon arriving we were led to the library where Valentine and his family joined us. Pleased with Jace's development due to the angel's blood he told us it was time our son met his partner. That's where you came into the picture Clarissa."

Celine took her husbands hand, "Yes, you were to be Jace's partner. The other child born exposed to the angel's blood except you turned out to be different. The blood had mysteriously penetrated the blood barrier and incorporated itself into your system. Valentine had not only succeeded in creating another powerful shadowhunter with Jace but managed to create a shadowhunter with the angel's blood running through their veins."

Clary rubbed her temple. "Okay yes I've been aware for years that my father is a deranged psycho path for experimenting on unborn children. I just don't see what this has to do with the angel keeping me here."

Celine continued, "You wish to move on into the afterlife correct, but the angel refuses too. Why are you so willing to move on when you've just started to live?"

Clary looked at the pair a few feet from her, "I've done nothing but hurt people since the day I was born. It scares me to think how many people I tortured when living with my father, I helped take down the barrier on the Dark Day that killed many, my mother has been on the run never having the chance to return to Idris, I even tried to lie to the Clave about who I was and I killed the two of you. I killed Jace's family."

Celine sighed, "He still has you Clarissa and the Lightwoods."

"Me! Are you serious? He must see me as a monster. It's my fault he has suffered most of his life and it's my fault that he doesn't have his parents. Don't start to tell me that I've done nothing wrong!"

Stephen cut her off, "That's not what we're saying Clarissa. You have done wrong but everyone has made mistakes in their life."

Clary shook her head, "No. I've killed people. That's not a mistake that can ever be forgiven."

"How about a mistake that can finally be put behind you?"

"How?"

Stephen began, "It was the night of Jace's ninth birthday…" Clary groaned covering her face, but he ignored her, "The kid was so excited to visit you the next day…" He smiled at the memory, "You two made quite a pair. Valentine had such a great influence in the short time you were alive that at first glance you were a miniature version of your father. It made you strong yet your shy, quite nature made you fearful of the outside world. When meeting Jace your hard composure fell as you finally acted like a child should and not a solider. His teasing at first put you on edge, but after months of spending time with each other you two were inseparable." The happiness in the mans eyes disappeared, "As always your father had other plans. He hoped that by letting Jace get close to you we would be willing to let our son join his army."

Clary had moved her hands from her face, "But you didn't let father take him did you."

Stephen shook his head, "No we did not. So it pained us to make our son forget."

"Forget?"

"Yes forget. Forget you ever existed in his life. We planned to leave the morning following his birthday but he wouldn't leave if he knew your were being left behind. So we let him enjoy that last day with you Clarissa and that night we had a warlock come to our home and erase those memories starting from the day he met you. Of course, not everything could be erased as later that night when getting ready for bed he questioned the rune over his heart."

Clary held up a hand, "Wait. What rune?"

Celine replied, "The rune of the angel's bond."

She let her hand fall, "Oh gosh."

The woman continued, "We couldn't tell him the truth because that would have just led from one thing to the next. So we lied telling him that the rune was his birthday gift and he would be the only one ever to have it."

Celine watched Clary's face scrunch as the girl thought, "So that night after putting him to bed Stephen and I left to face Valentine. To tell him that he couldn't have Jace. If the years of torment from this man taught us anything it was that his agreement was anything but true. On our way out we heard the crash and watched the dark purple flames roll towards us."

Clary cut her off, "I think I've heard enough."

"Don't you understand Clarissa? Our death was not your fault it was a set up. Valentine knew with the right stimulus you would bend to his every word and you did. He made sure to let it happen when we refused to let him have what he wanted. You didn't know we would be in your way, but Valentine did."

Clary pondered what was being told to her, "Then why does it feel like it's my fault?"

"Maybe because you drew the rune. Your father led you to believe that you had every intention to kill us, but you didn't…did you."

She shook her head, "No. I wouldn't kill anyone for no reason."

"Then what made you to lose sight of who you are?"

Clary was silent for several seconds, "When my brother told me my mother was killed by a demon. I don't know, the thought of having lost her and I did nothing to stop it made me lose it. It was as if someone took over my body leaving me completely helpless on the sidelines."

Stephen began, "Considering you're still wandering in this realm the angel believes you deserve a second chance even if you don't think so. You can't blame yourself for everything you've seen gone wrong. Rethink about what has come and past, but from a different perspective." The man stood and helped his wife up.

Clary scrambled to her feet, "Wait you can't go."

Celine pulled her into a hug, "We must. We have full filled our reason to return back to this realm. It is our time to go." The woman let her go, "You have the ability to make things right and don't forget we will always be watching."

Clary looked at the pair in front of her and asked, "Why is it I can't remember anything before that night?"

Celine shrugged, "Sometimes trauma such as witnessing death can cause one to block memories. It could be that at the moment you knew who we were but the realization of what happened took over resulting in a mental block. The realm you are stuck in now is not limited to blocks or enchantments. If you truly want to remember, see if you can find the block you'll know when you've broken it."

Clary smiled slightly, "Okay."

Stephen rested a hand on her shoulder, "Take care of yourself."

They were gone.

XxXx

Jace tried pushing through the human wall pulling the large doors closed but as he came close an arm wrapped around his neck. His attacker dragged him away from the doors, which by then had sealed shut. Then he heard the crack of a whip, then the grip on him slacked and he took the opportunity to grab hold of his attacker's arm flipping them to the ground.

Isabelle stood with her whip in hand aiming for another enemy when she heard a sickening creak and splinter. The frame holding the roof up in the Hall must have weaken under the heat as it all fell. The collapsed roof must have been the signal as in seconds the enemy took off.

XxXx

Clary took a deep breath running a hand through her hair, "That did not just happen." She stopped her train of thought and bit her lip. "Only one way to find out."

Closing her eyes she took a breath and let her mind wander. After several minutes Clary sighed, "Who am I kidding this is hopeless." Except when she opened her eyes the space around her was no longer empty. The white mist had transformed into a lush hillside and behind her stood a large mansion. The sun was beginning to set to the West and a cool breeze flowed past. The sound of a child's voice broke her observation, "Jace!"

Clary turned to the origin of the voice and saw a small girl running up the hill. Her curly red hair bounced side to side as she jogged up the slanted landscape. Loosing sight of the girl Clary moved in the direction she had disappeared. Reaching the crest of the hill she caught sight of the girl again now standing in front of another child lying in the grass.

Clary eased closer to the pair afraid that a sudden movement would scare them off. The small girl rocked on her heels, hands behind her back, "Jace! Jace! Guess what?"

The other child sat up and Clary felt her eyes widen. It was Jace…his blond hair ruffled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What Clary?"

The girl held out her small hand, "Look Jace! I finally got my stele."

The boy looked at the crystal in the girl's hand and shrugged his shoulders, "So." Clary rolled her eyes even as a child the man was somewhat of an ass and smiled sitting down about ten feet from the pair.

The girl whined out frustrated, "Jace!"

He shrugged his shoulders again and stood up, "So what's so great about getting your stele." Plucking the crystal from the girl's hands.

"Hey!" She tried reaching for it as the boy held the stele high above her head. "Stop being a jerk Jace!" Failing miserably she stepped back when a curious look appeared on the girls face and then grinned holding her hands behind her.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Why are you smiling like that?"

The girl bounced slightly where she stood unable to contain her excitement, "Look what I got." There in her hand, if Clary had to guess was Jace's stele.

The boy stuffed his free hand into his pocket to find nothing. "Clary!"

The girl grinned, "Looks like I win."

In the next instant the boy tackled the girl to the ground and two just rolled down the hill. Clary shook her head as she watched the pair playfully fighting.

Eventually they were tired out and moved back up the hill to lie in the grass next to each other watching the sun descend. The boy started, "So why are you so happy about getting your stele."

"Oh yeah! Okay one night I had a dream and Ithuriel was in it. You remember I told you about him."

"The angel?"

"Uh huh. I saw a new rune, I mean I never saw this one before but he told me it was special. I asked him why and he said…" The girl lowered her tone of voice in an attempt to sound like the old angel, "This rune can bind together two shadowhunters in an unbreakable bond."

The boy chuckled, "Really? Just like that?"

The girl catching that he was making fun of her elbowed him, "Yes and don't make fun of me."

He rubbed the spot her elbow made contact, "So oh wise one what is this bond?"

The girl glared at the boy, "I don't know exactly." Then her eyes lit up, "So wanna try it?"

His eyes widened, "What? You don't even know what this will do and you want to try it. Sorry but I want to live to become ten."

She grabbed his arm, "Please Jace! Please. Please. Pretty please!"

"Okay. Okay just stop shaking me."

"Yay!" She sat up pulling out her stele, "I think he said they have to be the same." Finding a patch of dirt she began drawing out the design, "I think it looks kinda funny but its what the angel said."

He scrunched his face as he studied the rune, "Clary why do you always pick like the most impossible ones to draw."

"I didn't this time. Okay so who wants to go first?"

He shrugged, "I don't care."

Grinning she looked at him, "Cool you can go first."

He groaned, "Why me?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Cause you said you didn't care."

"Fine. Fine." Reaching out he grabbed her arm.

"Wait." She pulled her arm back.

He sighed, "What?"

"The angel said you have to draw the rune on a spot that is most important to you."

He raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. You're the older one you tell me."

Sighing out again he thought about what she said earlier, "So the angel said the rune binds two shadowhunters and he also said it has to be in an important spot." The girl nodded her head in agreement, "The only time people would want to be tied with someone is if they care about each other."

"Kinda how we're partners, we look out for each other?"

He nodded, "Yeah something like that."

"Okay. So where would you put the rune?"

He smiled, knowing exactly where, "Turn around."

She raised her brow, "Okay." and shifted so that her back was facing him.

He pointed to her upper back near her left shoulder, "Here."

She tilted her head questioning, "Why there?"

"Well in case we're ever separated in a fight I'll still be able to watch your back." Picking up his stele he pushed the strap of her top to the side and began the long process of drawing the rune. Clary watched in aw at how the boy carefully traced the lines across the delicate skin that had become his canvas. His expression was serious as he concentrated working to get every detail of the rune correct. After a long time he finally took a long breath, "Done."

The girl craned her neck attempting to catch a glimpse of the new rune, "How'd it turn out?"

It appeared even he was amazed, "Beautiful."

"Really? Aw Jace why did you pick a spot that I can't see?" Clary chuckled as the girl continued to try and twist around. Eventually she gave up and reached for her stele. "Mmm kay my turn." She observed the boy for several moments and then pointed a finger to his chest. "Here."

"There?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. Come on off with the shirt." She reached pulling the bottom of the top.

"Hey. Hey." He pulled his shirt down, "Hold on a sec why there?"

"Well the angel did say this bond thing is forever."

He raised an eyebrow, "Forever."

"Yeah. So seeing as you're bigger than me anyways the only place you would need a look out for is your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yeah are you deaf you keep repeating the end of my sentences. It's to make sure you never forget who you are even if some girl comes along to take it. I want be sure it will always be safe because you're my partner. "She gently smiled up at him, "Okay come on we're losing light."

Shocked at her words he robotically pulled off his shirt and stiffened as she began work on the rune. Clary watched her younger self carefully draw the rune and every so often scrunch her forehead as she traced a tight detail. It wasn't long before the girl moved back smiling. "Jace it looks so cool." Then the rune glowed revealing the design carved into the skin and then fade out.

The girl's eyes shone brightly, "It worked."

His hand rested over the rune, "It did."

She tossed his shirt back, "And you were worried about dying. Come on its almost dinner time." Standing up she pocketed her stele and reached out her hand to help him up.

Clary watched the pair climb back to the top of the hill and disappear from sight.

**A/N: Well hope you all liked this chapter as well! I want to let you all know right now that the next update will probably be sometime Friday afternoon. Please don't hurt me! College classes just started and I have a biochemistry quiz Friday morning. And if you all want chapters it would be best that I am not frustrated for failing. **

**Reviews are amazing! Gives me a good insight to what you guys are thinking about the chapter and story! Till next time! **

Edited: August 10, 2012


	9. You-

**A/N: Happy Friday! I've been waiting all week to get back to this story. As always I want thank those that recently favorite and followed this story. To the reviewers! I am so glad you took the time to review the chapter and so excited that you enjoyed the last chapter. I have to admit writing the scene of Clary's past has been one of my favorite parts. And yes I've begun making the title of the chapters the lyrics from Cinderella. I couldn't help myself! **

**Enough of me yammering! Let's get on to the story! Another long chapter for all you wonderful readers and lets see what new ribbons unravel in this chapter! Enjoy!**

) Chapter 9 (

Alec, Isabelle and Jace pulled at the doors but to there demise it remained sealed shut. Jace stopped as he remembered a second entrance into the Hall, "Guys!"

Isabelle turned to him, "What?"

He took off running towards the back of the building, "There's another way in." A tall wall encased the garden, which had yet to be reached by the fire. Bending his knees he jumped and grabbed the edge pulling himself up too stand on the wall. Flames swirled out the door unable to reach anything to continue a fiery path. Jumping forward he grabbed the edge of a stone archway and landed softly on the ground. The fire burned strongly radiating out waves of heat and smoke.

XxXx

The lush hillside disappeared surrounding her in total darkness and then felt a sudden rush of pain. Clary opened her eyes and pressed the palm of her hand to the side of her face, "My head."

"Awake now dear sister." She searched for the origin of his voice in the darkness around and pushed herself into a sitting position. Then the room lit up revealing where she was—a library. Not just a library, the library in their father's mansion.

She caught sight of her brother heading towards her and moved back, "You can go only so far."

As if he jinxed it, her back hit a bookshelf, "You-." Her sentence was cut off as his hand covered her mouth.

"Don't be rude Clary." Jonathon grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her abruptly from the ground. "Now. We could do this the easy way." Then pushed her down into a chair. "Or the hard way."

She glared at his receding form, "You know I was wondering where you went after the Wayland fire. Of course you would just ran off too daddy's house."

He vanished and then appeared his hand around her neck. Clary smirked, "Go ahead. Do it. I know you can. Besides it wouldn't be the first time you've killed me." The rage in his eyes flared, burning into her hard gaze. She mumbled out, "Do it." His grip tightened. "Come on brother. Have you grown weak? You broke my arm in seconds when father chose me to lead the army." She smirked as his grip continued to tighten and then he released her neck.

"Don't test me Clarissa."

She smiled slightly, "Oh so now its Clarissa."

His hands slammed onto the arms of the chair. Glaring, his face inches away from hers he whispered, "Are you trying to get yourself killed." She shrugged and he sighed, frustrated, "Don't test my limits sister. Fight against me all you want but you will do what needs to be done."

Her gaze narrowed, "I told you I'd die first."

He smirked, "Trust me Clary. You'll see it my way soon enough and together we will fulfill fathers legacy to rid the world of all of the shadowhunters."

Clary rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she was related to this nutcase preaching about some legacy. Remembering correctly the first attempt didn't work. So what was going to make this time any different from the last?

Jonathon stepped away from her, "I know what your thinking Clary and you're wrong. With my control over the army Alicante will finally burn."

XxXx

Isabelle paced the hall, "None of it adds up."

Jace stood against the wall watching Isabelle. "Of course it doesn't Izzy."

Alicante's barrier guards eventually showed up and were able to break down the large doors to put the fire out. They knew the chances of finding any survivors were slim to none, but what they were not expecting was to find the Hall empty of bodies. Isabelle walked past the remains of a table kicking the burned wood to the side.

She thought out loud, "How can there not be any bodies? I swear I saw them close the doors trapping everyone in." Moving to the center of the Hall she glanced at the pile of wood that was once the ceiling of the building. Turning her gaze slightly she noticed the morning light reflect off an object caught in the debris. Focusing her full attention to the fallen wood she saw the light reflect again. Stepping closer she lifted pieces of the frame up, pushed it to the side and knelt down skimming the ash covered floor with her fingers. Floating centimeters above the ground her hand made contact with an object that chimed as it slid away. The object made a trail that she quickly spotted where it had moved off too. Reaching out she picked up the cool object and stood up. Blowing the dust away she realized quickly what it was, "Jace!"

"Izzy, you don't have to yell."

With her free hand she motioned him over, "Come here." She rubbed the stele against the skirt of her dress, "I think I know how they got out."

Jace stood next to her looking at the stele the girl held out, "It's a stele Isabelle."

She shook her head, "It's Clary's."

Jace took the crystal from her hand, "How do you know?"

"I may not ask questions like you but I do notice things. One Clary's stele is different, steles are all four sided but hers is six sided…like yours. "

He clenched his jaw, "So it's hers, but that doesn't explain how everyone got out?"

Isabelle looked up too him, "Clary must have made a portal."

He shook his head, "She can't do that Isabelle."

"Yes she can." The pair turned to see Alec walking to them, "Clary can and she did."

Isabelle crossed her arms, "How do you know for sure?"

Alec stuffed a hand into his pocket, "Mother just received a message…from a Clave elder, everyone is at the Institute."

XxXx

"You don't understand what I'm capable of sister. You think the demon blood only gave me the ability to be a true killer. Well I'll give you a hint…I can latch on to what you fear most and render you helpless. Unable to even have the slightest control over your body."

Clary lashed out, "It was you!"

He smiled, "Well Clary, father was upset. I mean the Herondale's refused to hand over your little angel boyfriend."

"How dare you!"

"You need to realize that the boy didn't belong to them or even you for that matter. He belonged to father; after all he is our creator. They had no right to take him out of Idris. So we had you to take care of our little problem."

In the next second she was standing and hurled the chair at him. He ducked the flying object with ease, "Come now Clary. Don't take all the credit for their death. Not when I made you draw the rune. You and I both know that you don't have what it takes to be a true shadowhunter."

She narrowed her eyes, "If you mean killing innocent people…" She picked up a large book, "Then yes brother I don't have what it takes." And then threw it at him.

Ducking, he let the object crash into a shelf behind him, "That can be easily fixed Clary. All you have to do is follow me."

She glared at him, "Never."

XxXx

It was almost noon by the time they returned to New York; and were greeted at the Institutes entrance by the warlock Magnus Bane. The man began, "You know I was curious as to the sudden presence of hundreds of shadowhunters in the Institutes backyard."

Isabelle began, "Clary made a portal to get them here."

"Ahh the angel's girl. It appears she has finally mastered the skill to determine a portals location."

Jace stopped Isabelle from speaking, "You know Clary."

Magnus turned to Jace leaning against the gate, "Clarissa. Yes I know the girl. I actually was commissioned by her father for a time to help her create the rune. Quite talented if I may say."

Alec's and Isabelle's father spoke up, "I believe it may be best to move this conversation inside."

All in agreement they made their way into the building and up to the main floor. Upon stepping out of the lift they right away took note of the dozens of shadowhunters roaming the corridor.

Isabelle excused herself and headed to her room keeping an eye out for any signs of Clary. In her room she slipped off her now tattered gown, showered and changed into something more comfortable. Choosing to go with a black tank, dark jeans and her black-heeled boots. After pulling her long hair up into a high ponytail she pulled the mirror forward revealing a cabinet. Not wanting to take any chances she slipped her favorite dagger just inside the top of her boot and strapped her whip to her waist.

A knock came from her door before it opened to reveal Jace and Alec. Both men walked in closing the door behind them and Alec dropped down to sit at the foot of his sister's bed, "You catch sight of Clary Izzy."

She shook her head, "You."

"Nope."

Isabelle turned to the other man silently standing by the door and looked back to her brother, "What about her mother?"

Alec nodded, "Yeah we found her and she confirms our conclusion, Clary made a portal to get them out." He sighed, "But she never showed up or made contact with anyone."

Jace having been out of the conversation so far spoke up, "He has her."

The Lightwood siblings turned to him and Isabelle's expression changed into a worried one, "Who took her?"

Jace looked down, "If she didn't make it through then Jonathon has her."

It took a second for it to sink in and then her eyes widened. "What!"

XxXx

Clary rolled onto her side and opened her eyes slightly—she was still in the library. Noting by the sunlight now filling the room she took a guess that it was probably noon. Meaning that she had been out cold for a good while and then analyzed the carved figure on the inside of her right wrist. She smirked at the rune her brother used to knock her out, "Of course he would."

The sound of the door opening turned her attention to see a woman in a black dress walk over to her and bowed, "Good morning my lady, Jonathon has ordered me to escort you to your room."

Clary looked away, "I will stay here."

The woman was not sent to take requests; she was there to full fill orders, as she bent down and abruptly pulled Clary to her feet. "That is not an option." Then pushed the girl forward leading the way out.

They suddenly came to a stop in front of a door that she recognized instantly as being her old room. The woman opened the door motioning Clary to walk in, "You will be staying here. Jonathon will come to check on you in a few hours." Just as she stepped in the door quickly shut behind her followed by the turning of a key locking the door.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Figures."

She took in the room where she had spent most of her early life before moving to the Wayland Manor. It was the same French inspired room she had left years ago. The walls were still the same ivory color, the gold wall moldings, the carpet as white as snow, the domed ceiling, the crystal chandelier and the untouched furniture—all French design, "Oh god…father did you ever hear of colors other than white. It's too bright."

She walked across the room leaning against one of the bedposts taking in the room and smiled slightly, "It's been awhile."

Suddenly Clary felt her head begin to spin, unable to stand she collapsed onto the bed. "Ugh why is-" She closed her eyes as pain enveloped her whole head. Her heart rate kicked up almost two fold as her mind turned into a premier movie. All record of her life began to play at high speeds showing the memories of her life, good and bad.

Scenes of her childhood in their father's mansion stretched and twisted overtaking memories of her life following the fire at the Wayland Manor.

The pain shot up to an extreme causing her to curl up into a ball. Images of meeting a small dark haired boy in her class appeared…Simon…followed by a strong willed girl at the Pandemonium…Isabelle. Their faces focused in than faded out disappearing into the oblivion.

Clary grabbed her head and tears suddenly began to run down her face, "What is going on?" Next was Alec who appeared but then vanished just like his sister. Then Jace, all memories of him were ripped leaving behind gapping holes. More of her life outside of Idris was cut up and eaten as her mind began rearranging itself into a different life. The pain had become overwhelming that darkness flooded her mind, rendering her unconscious.

Jonathon walked down the hall with the woman in black feet behind him, "Sarah…you said she is awake."

He stopped just to the side of the door as the woman pulled out a key, "Yes sire. I came up here about an hour ago and found her walking around the room." She placed the silver key into the lock and turned it causing the latch to click back. Sarah peered into the room then opened the door to let Jonathon into the room.

He walked inside to find the room dimly lit by a bedside lamp. Clary sat by the bay window gazing out to the pouring rain that pounded down on the glass. She appeared oblivious to their presence; her emerald irises were rimmed with a red ring, and her cream skin now paled revealing dark blue circles under her eyes. It was clear the rune had taken a heavy toll on the girl and for a split second he felt sympathy for her current state. However, the feeling was gone in an instant, "Clary."

Her shallow gaze turned from the window to land on him. "How do you feel?"

She looks back out the window with a blank stare and just shrugs, "I feel lost."

He moved to stand next to the girl brushing strands of her hair back, "How lost?"

She brought a hand up to her forehead, "I don't know…I…I mean I can't remember…it feels like something is missing."

Jonathon smirked for a second, "Besides that what do you know?"

An evil smile played onto Clary's lips, "Well one thing is certain, father's legacy has yet to be fulfilled. All the shadow hunters must be destroyed and with his plan there is no way we can fail." The girl looked up at him a burning rage radiating from her eyes.

Jonathon lifted her chin up and smiled, "Excellent."

As she returned to observe the falling rain he left the room. "Sarah."

"Yes sire." She closed the door locking it.

"The rune that was placed to reconfigure her mind is not permanent. Her mind is too complex with the angel's blood fighting the compulsion. It will probably fade by the end of the day."

"Well then what shall we do?"

"Keep an eye on her. You will be able to tell when it begins to fade away the red ring may be the first to go and when it does find me at once. If we wait too long she will grasp on to the situation and there will be no way in stopping her once she is in a rage."

Sarah bowed, "As you wish."

XxXx

Isabelle drummed her fingers on the table in front of her as silence filled the meeting room. Her eyes scanned the others sitting at the table, shifting from her parents to Magnus to an elder from the Clave to Jace. Since their return to the Institute she had not been able to get another word out of her adopted brother since he pointed out Jonathon taking Clary.

Beyond her line of patience the girl slammed the palm of her hand down onto the oak wood. "I don't know why we are sitting around. Clary is missing and Jonathon is still out there planning god knows what."

Her mother sent a hard glare, "Isabelle."

The Clave elder held a hand up, "No Maryse. The girl is right. We must come up with a plan."

Isabelle leaned against the back of her chair, "Well I'll take a shot…We know that our target enemy is Jonathon and considering we are still unaware of his motives, deciding solely upon an offensive or defensive action will be futile. Not to mention our small numbers."

Alec spoke up, "She's right. I believe the key to figure out our plan of attack will be studying the Dark Day."

The elder cut in, "What made you come to this conclusion?"

"Well if we were to analyze the events that occurred that day we might figure out Valentine's underlying purpose. He did lead the Circle correct. What if the Dark Day was just the start of something much bigger? Not just Alicante."

Jace pushed his chair back and walked out of the room. The Dark Day…he vaguely remembered it happening days after his birthday. He was alone in the large home unaware of his parent's death.

The Lightwood's were old family friends that when the barrier fell they came by looking for them and were surprised to find him alone. Even with the absence of his parents they didn't waste time to get their own children and Jace out of the city. About forty-eight hours after the attack they were informed of Valentine's army disappearing and the burning of Wayland Manor. The Clave had known the Manor to be the meeting location for the Circle. So shadowhunters were sent to capture the wanted man but instead discovered his parents—dead.

Jace closed the door to his room and dropped down in the computer chair. Leaning his head back to gaze up at the ceiling. The door opening brought him back to reality and the sound of heels on the floor told him who it was, "Shouldn't you be working with the others?"

Isabelle dropped down on the edge of his bed, "You're not fine Jace."

"I feel great, actually kind of peachy."

The girl grabbed a pillow from behind her and tossed it making contact with his face. It was there for several seconds before he pulled it away and looked at her, "What do you want Isabelle?"

She crossed her arms, "We need you Jace but right now you are nothing but a pile of tapioca pudding. What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine Izzy."

"My ass everything's fine."

"You can be quite vulgar for a girl."

She glared at him, "Stop trying to change the subject. You will tell me what's wrong before I have to whip it out of you."

"I don't want to talk about it Isabelle."

"Ha I knew it. Something is bothering you." He rolled his eyes and sighed. She ignored his silence, "Is it about Jonathon? Clary? Your parents?" She saw him clench his jaw and narrow his gaze at her, "It's about your parents isn't it…"

He looked away finding an interest in staring at the wall. "Why does it matter?"

She sighed, "Because you are my brother Jace and it hurts me to see you like this." After waiting for several moments without getting a reply from him she stood up and headed to the door.

"I was waiting…" She stopped and turned as he continued, "When I woke up that morning I was all alone. I felt lost, something inside of me was missing, but I couldn't figure out what it was. On the third day your parents showed up telling me that the barrier to the city had fallen. At that point no one knew the whereabouts of my parents, I knew then that something was not right and expected the worst. They never came back, found dead…murdered to be precise. The world I lived in no longer mattered, not when those closest to me were gone." He stood up from the chair and ran his hand across the keyboard, "After wandering in the dark for years I ran into her…not in person, but I did meet her and grew to know her. She pulled me out of my darkness, showing me the other side of life that I had forgotten existed. I vowed from that day to find this person and thank them for saving me from myself."

He turned to lean against the desk, "I guess you're to thank for finding her."

Isabelle tilted her head in thought, "I don't understand."

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants he continued, "That person I always spoke to…that was Clary."

Her eyes widened a fraction, "Wait. The girl you pulled all nighters with was Clary. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know it was her until you introduced us a few weeks ago and even then it took sometime to figure out, but yeah that's her." He smiled slightly.

Isabelle bit her bottom lip in thought, "Clary saved you, but…oh god."

He frowned, "She killed my parents."

She crossed the room and hugged him, "Jace. I'm so sorry." He was still for several seconds before wrapping his arms around the girl burying his face onto her shoulder. The warm liquid making contact with her skin put her on edge, causing her to tighten her arms around him. He was hurt and it angered her to no end, even if that person happened to be Clary. Isabelle still couldn't come to terms with the whole situation. Something about the death of Jace's parents seemed inaccurate. Sure Clary was Valentine's daughter, but she wouldn't just kill anyone impulsively even if it the matter were personal.

XxXx

Sarah returned a few hours later to find Clary still by the window. With the tip of her index finger the girl connected the raindrops on the window into intricate shapes, "How are you my lady?"

The girl continued tracing, "Sarah…the sky is crying."

The woman crossed the room to enter the closet, "It's rain dear."

Clary shook her head, "No Sarah…when the sky cries it means…that an angel is in deep sorrow…I can feel their pain." She rested a hand on the glass whispering, "Angel…wherever you are don't be afraid. Sadness is merely a sign that-"

Sarah stepped back into the room, "My lady it's time to get you changed to meet the rest of the Circle."

Clary caught sight of the woman's reflection in the glass, "Very well." She took a last glance of the world outside before following Sarah into the closet. She paused in front of the display rack, "Do I actually have to wear that?"

Clary stared at the ball gown hanging up and like the rest of her room it was French couture. It was a deep green; the bodice was a sweet heart cut with long sleeves. The whole gown and picked up skirt was embroidered with many crystals and sequins.

Sarah glanced at the dress then back at Clary and cleared her throat, "My lady these meetings include some of the most prestigious individuals, it would only be appropriate that you dress accordingly."

"Fine." Clary was led into the bath where a maid assisted her despite her refusal. After being scrubbed down to the bone she stepped out of the large porcelain tub slipping on a robe. Back in the closet Sarah tied her into a corset that had her wishing the woman would stop pulling to make a shape her body was not made to be in. The torture of the horrible contraption appeared to be for good measure as the zipper of the dress smoothly glided up. Looking at herself in the mirror she noted the fullness of the skirt, "I look like a lamp shade."

Sarah ignored her comment as she bent down to help Clary step into a pair of heels. Just then the hairdresser entered the room, brushing the red curls back pinning it up in a tight bun. Then a diamond necklace was strung around her neck with a pair of matching earrings.

The woman stepped back, "My lady would you like me to escort you." Clary stood up from the small stool, "That won't be necessary. If the meeting is being held in the main parlor then I know my way."

Sarah bowed, as Clary made her way out the room. She walked down the large staircase that fed into the mansions entrance. Her heels clicked against the marble floor as she reached the bottom. Her ears picked up the sound of voices to her left and moved in that direction. The doors to the parlor stood open letting the voices spill out into to the hallway. Entering the room she noted the Circle present, casually conversing as they waited for the meeting to begin and then caught sight of Jonathon walking up to meet her, "I see that you were able to make it on your own."

Clary raised her eyebrow, "I'm not a child and this is my home."

He smirked at her attitude and took her hand; "Here let me reintroduce you to the Circle."

**A/N: Well there's chapter 9 hope you all enjoyed it! Like always review and tell me what you think! Every review from you guys is awesome and appreciated! They have this amazing effect of making my day and motivating me to keep writing! **

**The next chapter will be up on Sunday! Till next time! **

Edited: August 18, 2012


	10. Keep

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I have to say this one was even more difficult to write. Not sure why? I knew what I wanted to type down it just went egh and massive blank for weeks. This is why I made sure to have a good number of the chapters done before posting them. So all of you wouldn't have to suffer as a result of my brain blank. **

**Beyond that point I want to thank those that reviewed, favorite and followed this story. Special thanks to those that reviewed! You all don't realize how much brighter my day turned when reading your reviews. It's keeping me motivated to continue to write this story that many have take the time to give their thoughts about chapters or the story as a whole. **

**Any who. You all want to read a chapter not my rambling. Well here is another one we are officially at chapter 10! Enjoy! **

) Chapter 10 (

Isabelle shut the book she held and carelessly tossed it onto the table, "This is getting us nowhere. What are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" They sat in the Clave's library back in Idris hoping to find anything that could help build a strategy.

Alec turned a page, "Anything that could give us a lead to Jonathon."

She groaned, "That's absolutely unhelpful."

Jace had his gaze up to the ceiling, "Do you think looking for information on Jonathon is the wrong way to go about this?"

Alec shut the book and reached for another, "Explain."

Jace shrugged, "Well like the Inquisitor said he doesn't exist in the Clave's archives. So why would their be anything written about the man."

Isabelle tapped the table in thought and stood up, "You're right but…" She reached over to pull an old black leather bound book from the pile on the table, "They do have stuff on Valentine. Like father like son right."

Alec's eyes widened in realization, "Why didn't I think of that before!"

Jace turned to look at the pair, "Would anyone like to explain, sorry that I don't share the Lightwood telepathic connection."

Isabelle rolled her eyes as she flipped to the table of contents, "Jonathon doesn't exist, but Valentine does. He led the Circle."

Jace shrugged, "So everyone knows that."

Alec looked at the page his sister had turned too, "The Circle had a close alliance with the Clave. Someone inside the Circle to be more specific brought information to the Clave."

Jace sighed, "Can someone tell me something I don't know."

Isabelle froze and took a deep breath, "Here is the last report recorded in the book. _June, 16 1991. Time 19:34. Our inside connection with the Circle…" _Isabelle paused swallowing, "_Celine Herondale came forward to present to the Clave updated information on the concern of a child believed to be altered for militaristic purposes. It appears that said child no longer exists, cause of death is still unknown, but this places Valentine no longer as a threat to the Clave."_

Isabelle glanced at the remaining blank portion of the page, "That's it." She looked up to meet Alec's gaze and then both turned to look at Jace.

He chuckled shaking his head, "You've got to be kidding me."

Alec pulled the book, "If the Herondale's were part of the Circle then they would know what Valentine was plotting."

Isabelle dropped back in her chair, "Not to mention where these meetings were held and the other members."

Jace cut in, "Sounds great why don't I just give them a call."

Isabelle narrowed her gaze, "Jace can you be serious for a second."

He stood up, "I'm the one trying to accept the fact my parents were involved with Valentine." He ran a hand through his hair, "They knew about Jonathon, which means they must have known about Clary."

Isabelle blinked looking at Jace, "Clary."

He rolled his eyes, "No Isabelle someone else-."

She held out her hand, "Give me your stele."

Both men looked at her curiously, "Jace just give it to me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled it out pushing it across the table to Isabelle. She picked it up and studied it. "Do you have Clary's?"

He sighed pulling out the other crystal and tossing it to her. She set both of them on the table in front of her and glanced from the pale gold one, which was Jace's to the light red crystal. Besides the color they were identical, same number of sides, same length like they were made as a pair. "Your parents were more than just involved with Valentine."

Alec cut in, "And you guessed this how?"

Isabelle balanced a stele in each hand, both were the exact same weight, "Obviously Clary received her stele from her father." She tossed the steles back to Jace. "I mean like her brother she also didn't exist to the Clave. Obviously, they found out about her on the Dark Day, but that's not the point. What I'm getting at is that Clary and her brother must have been very important to their father enough for him to the make the steles. I wouldn't be surprised if he could make a stele, but no one in Idris has one like Clary's except for Jace. At first I wondered why his was different even mother and father found it odd because steles are generally all the same, four sided and pale green. Theirs are so different. Now, knowing Jace's parents were part of the Circle could it be possible they had close ties with Valentine that he made Jace a stele."

Jace looked down at the crystals in his hand, Isabelle was right they were practically identical.

Isabelle continued, "I mean if they were that important then…"

Alec cut in, "Wouldn't it have been a huge blow when they died?"

She pushed the large book away, "It wasn't just them, there must be others just as important to Valentine…What if the Circle didn't collapse on the Dark Day?"

XxXx

Clary leaned back in her chair glancing at the individuals sitting in the room. She smirked; many of her father's followers had indeed been in hiding since the last battle, as now they rounded the table giving input to Jonathon's final layout. Laying her head back she dozed off slightly. Tapping the tip of her fan to her lips she began to wonder if these conferences were always so boring. She was pulled out her daze at the sound of her name. "Clarissa."

Focusing her gaze forward she found all attention on her, "Yes."

A man a few seats to her left spoke up, "Do you understand your part in this Clarissa?"

Clary turned her attention to the fan in her hand, "Of course." With her index finger she pushed the object open watching it fan out, "When the clock strikes the seventeenth hour I will make a portal. One that will send all of those pathetic shadowhunters to the pits of hell."

The man smiled, "Excellent."

Jonathon cut in, "We await the return of Valentine any day now and in one months time it will be the end of Alicante. No one will be able to stop us."

He rose from the table signaling the end of the meeting. As others stood and began to converse with each other Clary remained in her seat, "Brother…you didn't tell me father would be joining us."

He motioned to one of his advisors, "Can you bring me the case." The advisor bowed before leaving the room, "You see Clary it was to be a surprise but he insisted that word of his return shouldn't be kept from the Circle."

She shut the fan and gazed at a spot on the table in front of her, "Ah, I see."

The advisor returned holding a wooden box and handed it to Jonathon. "The role you have in all of this sister is very important, father had almost lost hope in ever finding you. As a way to show his delight he sent this for you." He set the onyx box in front of her.

She eyed it for a second and looked at her brother, "For me."

He nodded. Clary leaned forward setting the fan down to remove the lid setting it to the side. She raised an eyebrow as she studied the contents of the box, "A stele brother."

"I mentioned to father in our last conversation that you were without a stele. So he fashioned a new one for you."

She picked the white crystal up from the velvet lining and rolled it in her right hand, "Can't wait to try it out."

XxXx

Isabelle dropped down into a chair, "The Circle must still exist. Why else would Jonathon take Clary?"

Alec shook his head, "We don't know that for sure. How do we know if he even took her?"

"She said that someday he would come for her." The trio turned to the sound of the voice and Isabelle stood, "Simon?"

The dark haired man leaned against the doorway smirking, "The one and only."

She quickly crossed the room stepping into his arms, "Simon what are you doing here?"

She looked up to meet his gaze as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "I heard Clary never made it back."

Isabelle sighed, "Yeah…how did you find out?"

"Well for the past few weeks _someone _did not answer their phone." He then shyly looked down leaning his forehead against hers. "I got worried."

Isabelle suddenly realized that it did seem like she had fallen off the face of the earth, "I'm sorry Simon."

He took a breath brushing the back of his hand softly against her cheek, "As long as you're safe." With everything going on she had forgotten what it was like being with Simon.

She met his gaze, "How did you know we were here?"

"After about a week of not hearing from anyone I ended up going to Clary's place. Jocelyn was there, she gave me an update of what happened at the ball. That Jonathon is quite crafty."

Alec dropped down into a chair, "What do you mean?"

Simon pulled out a chair for himself and sat down pulling Isabelle into his lap, "Well aside from Jonathon showing up she also mentioned the issue with most of the shadowhunters. Something about how they don't remember how they got to the Institute."

Isabelle nodded, "Yeah everyone that got trapped in the Hall. They don't even acknowledge themselves as shadowhunters. Most talk about mundane aspects of life but nothing related to our world."

Simon shrugged, "If that's the case then he does have them all trapped in a false reality."

The other three eyed him curiously. After a brief moment of silence he continued, "Lets start from the beginning, if my memory serves me correctly I first met Clary in the third grade. She was a shy girl, never spoke much during class and would spend lunch alone on the swings. I can't remember exactly what convinced me to talk to her but once we did you could say we were inseparable. A few years later I noticed that she wouldn't willingly speak of her family and generally avoided the subject at all costs. It was not until I changed into a Vampire that she opened up and told me who she really was—a shadowhunter."

Isabelle crossed her arms, "So you just recently found out she was a shadowhunter?"

Simon nodded, "Yeah. Sure we were best friends growing up, telling each other everything but her shadowhunting life was one thing she completely left out."

Jace sat down, "But you know about Jonathon."

"That little detail was one of the few things I had to force out of her."

Isabelle stood up walking back over to the large table taking a seat on the edge, "Forced?"

"After she told me about the shadowhunting world, I asked then why she still lived in New York and not back in Idris. Of course she avoided directly answering the question."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "How did you get her to crack?"

"At the time I still couldn't go out in daylight so I told her I would walk outside if she didn't tell me the truth."

Isabelle felt her eyes widen, "You did what!?"

Simon smirked, "Relax. I'm alive aren't I?" Isabelle rolled her eyes as he continued, "Anyways she caved. It started with her father, Valentine right? Well she said that he planned the attack on Alicante on the Dark Day. Old news, anyways he sent his tools to actually do the dirty work of taking down the barrier, Clary and her brother Jonathon. From what I heard of the Dark Day they actually did take it down."

Alec crossed his arms in thought, "They broke the barrier? How was that even possible if they attacked the city directly? The barrier could only be destroyed from the inside with demons blood and they can not even get pass the barrier."

Simon leaned back in his chair, "That's true. See Valentine placed his daughter in command of the army with the task of luring Alicante's defenses out from the core. That is when Jonathon came into the picture and things got interesting."

He paused. Deep in thought, working on how to phrase his next words, "I'm sure you already know that Clary and Jonathon don't exist in the archives." He received nods from the others in the room, "Valentine had good reason to keep his children hidden from the world…The thing is both of them are not just shadowhunters."

Isabelle tilted her head in thought, "What are you talking about?"

Simon sighed, "Clary is different, so is Jonathon, each of them can do unimaginable things."

Alec cut in, "Like how she can make a portal."

Simon smirked, "That is only the tip of the iceberg. What I am about to tell you three is possibly her biggest secret. The instant she finished telling me she swore me to secrecy."

Isabelle looked at her two brothers who sent her an equally curious glance. The girl braced herself, "What could be more shocking than finding out she is Valentine's daughter."

Simon grinned, "How about a sibling pair of shadowhunters that are also supernatural."

Isabelle raised her brow, "Supernatural? Like a Faerie or a vampire."

"Ehh not quite. Surprisingly a little more on the extreme end of the spectrum like demons and angels."

XxXx

Clary stood in the entrance hall with Jonathon, her interest captivated by the Blue Jays darting past a window. Suddenly one of the birds froze mid flight and crashed into the glass with a loud thud. Clary scrunched her forehead, "Brother was that entirely necessary."

"Something had to get you out of fairyland."

She turned her gaze to glare at her brother; "Well you could have done it with out tormenting an innocent bird."

Then the large doors creaked open letting in the cool morning breeze. Jonathon bowed, "Welcome father."

Clary looked to the approaching man who led a small group of individuals. Gazing at him from head to toe she began to wonder if she truly was a Morgenstern. So far she doesn't seem to resemble any of them, like her brother her father was a tall man. He had an average build, light blond almost silver hair and piercing black eyes. Yes, nothing about her would indicate she is a Morgenstern except that it's her last name.

Jonathon hissed out, "Girl show respect."

She was lost in her own thought that she had forgotten to bow to her father. The man stopped about an arms length from them, "It's is alright son. Your sister has not been home for a long time and as a result forgotten her place."

The black eyes moved from Jonathon to land on her, "Clarissa."

Her emerald eyes gazed back strongly, "Father."

He smirked, "It's wonderful to see you my daughter."

Clary curtsied bowing her head, "Welcome home."

Valentine held his hand out to her, "Come. We have much to discuss children."

XxXx

The three shadowhunters remained silent as they attempted to process what was just told to them. Isabelle broke the silence, "Demons and Angels? Well yeah we deal with demons pretty often but angels…aren't they rare. And your saying Clary is half shadowhunter and half supernatural, demon or angel."

Simon raised his hands in defense, "Hey I'm just regurgitating what she told me. I didn't believe it at first either unless one of you can explain another way Alicante's barrier was taken down." He looked at each shadowhunter with neither one making a motion. He then sighed, "Jonathon is half demon, so he was the one sent in to bring down the barrier. Since no one knew of them he was able waltz right into the city without a second glance from the guards."

Alec spoke up, "Okay so he took down the barrier and Clary led Valentine's army. The question still is why?"

"She spoke of a legacy her father formulated in the early years of The Circle and building it involved years of planning. Jonathon and Clary were pulled into that plan the day they were born and raised for one thing—to destroy the shadowhunter world."

Alec sighed, "So our first hunch was right. Valentine is out to destroy more than just Alicante."

Isabelle reached behind her for a piece of parchment, "So how does all of that fit with anything that's going on right now."

Simon sighed, "They are going to try again."

Isabelle felt her heart stop for a millisecond, "You mentioned at first that Clary knew this would happen?"

He nodded, "Yeah. She didn't know when or where, just that her father and brother were hunting her down. It's why she has taken a mundane life for so long. Since the attack on Alicante, Jocelyn and Clary have not returned to Idris in fear that they would be found."

Isabelle drummed her fingers on her knee, "But…why didn't she ever say anything?"

Simon shrugged, "She doesn't exist as anything else but Valentine's pawn. Obviously the Clave and the people Alicante did not take the news too well and quickly sentenced her to life in prison." He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, "Which brings us back to the problem with our incapacitated army of shadowhunters. Valentine created his children, more like experimented on his children in an attempt to make a more powerful shadowhunter. Clary mentioned that as a result her brother gained the ability to tamper a persons mind. At the time she wasn't even sure the extent of her brother's ability but didn't doubt that over time he could use his ability on a large scale. To affect not one, but multiple individuals at once, which is probably what he did the night of the ball."

Isabelle began, "Why weren't we affected then?"

"Jocelyn thinks that he sent out the illusion just before setting the hall on fire. You were all outside at the time so it didn't affect you."

"Then what about Jocelyn she was in the hall also?"

"Clary created a rune a few years back that places a veil around the shadowhunters mind protecting them from any external attack."

Alec cut in, "Do you know what it looks like?"

Simon shook his head, "No. Jocelyn does."

XxXx

Valentine gazed at his daughter, "What do you think of your new stele?"

Clary looked passively across the coffee table, while she sat next to her brother their father sat on the sofa opposite of them. "It's great thank you father."

"You are aware that we wont have another opportunity such as this to execute our plan. I want to know that nothing will hold you back."

Clary smirked slightly, "Father you don't have to worry about a thing. I know what my role is, it is to destroy the shadowhunters once and for all."

He leaned back against the seat content with her answer, "That's my angel. Now the two of you are aware that only a couple of weeks remain before the full moon, but before we delve into the details for that day I want you to meet someone."

Valentine motioned to the butler who then opened the doors to the parlor. Both siblings turned to the open door just as someone walked in.

Clary raised an eyebrow curiously at the man that walked in. Tall, lean, black hair and dark auburn eyes. She shrugged uninterested in their new guest and opted to look down into the crystal glass she held swirling the dark liquid.

Valentine directed their guest to a seat perpendicular to Clary, "Please have a seat."

The man bowed, "Thank you sir." And then made his way to take a seat. Clary scrunched her forehead at the sudden proximity.

"Clarissa. This is Sebastion Verlac."

Clary raised her gaze to the man, "Hello."

Sebastian bowed his head slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Clarissa."

Valentine cut in, "He will be your new partner."

She turned to look at her father tilting her head slightly, "Pardon…new partner?"

"Yes my angel the other boy had potential but was unable to…"

She did not hear the rest of the sentence as the echo of a voice rung in her head. It began first softly but grew louder with each passing second. As the sound intensified a large pounding rose against her forehead. Discreetly she pressed the tips of her fingers against the sight of the pain. Slowly in an effort to push the pain away she closed her eyes.

The feeling of a hand resting on her shoulder broke her train of thought, "Clary."

She opened her eyes to find everyone's gaze on her and trace the hand back to her brother, "I'm sorry brother."

Valentine spoke, "Is everything alright?"

She shook her brother's hand off, "I'm fine."

Jonathon analyzed the glazed look on her face and noted that the red rim in her eyes was gone.

Their father continued, "As I was saying. Clarissa he will be your new partner. You two will begin training together in a few days. In the mean time, son."

Jonathon looked up to his father, "Yes."

"I believe its time you invite our shadowhunters to the ball."

**A/N: Woo hoo! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Like always reviews are wonderfully appreciated and welcome to give thoughts, feedback and even questions. **

**I am kind of bummed to say that the next update wont be until this next Friday. Yes I know! **** I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I fell ill at the start of the weekend and ended up doing absolutely nothing until today. Posting this chapter was at the top of my to do list despite the pounds of homework that still needs to be done. If I have a chance to post it before then I will but Friday for sure. Until then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a great week! Till next time! **

Edited: October 1, 2012


	11. On

**A/N: Alright my readers. I'm sorry for being a day late to update. Feel free to be annoyed with not sticking to my word. I just didn't feel comfortable to give you guys a shorter half assed chapter. The idea just did not settle well subconsciously. So I took the chance and just posted this today. I'm happy with the outcome.**

**Anyways…I want to say thanks to those that favorite and followed this story! An extra special shout out to those that reviewed! As always your reviews make my day and I couldn't wait to get back to work on this chapter. Thanks for sharing your thoughts and views of the last chapter or the story altogether. Also those of you who have said wonderful things about my writing, you know who you are, thank you so much! I really an thankful to know my writing has improved to a stage where readers enjoy what I write! **

**A question came up in one of the reviews…"is clary on the bad side or is she faking it?" Well I would say that in this story as one reviewer termed it clary is essentially 'brainwashed' though faking it would make things a lot more interesting. So she is on the bad side but doesn't even know it. If that made any sense...:) **

**Anyways I think I've kept you all waiting long enough. Here's chapter 11! Enjoy! **

) Chapter 11 (

The group returned to New York and walked up to the apartment building where Clary lived. Jace and Alec walked into the lobby while Isabelle stayed back with Simon out on the street. He turned to her, "Let me know what Jocelyn thinks."

She hugged him, "Do you have to go on your own? We can help you know."

He sighed kissing her forehead, "No Izzy it's better this way. You need to go with the others and sort out the problem with the shadowhunters. Leave finding out where Clary is to me."

She sighed hugging him tighter, "Jace is not going to like this idea. Even if he doesn't say it out loud I can tell that he's itching to slip away and find Clary."

"It may not be my place to say anything but you and I know that Clary isn't one to warm up to people easily. The fact that for the past week they have spent almost every minute together must mean something right."

"I guess."

"So what's his deal? I'm sure if someone kidnapped you I would personally be out to kill the bastard."

She shook her head, "He's letting the past hold him back."

"As in…"

"His family was murdered almost twelve years ago…Clary killed his parents."

Simon let her go crossing his arms, "That's it."

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean that's it. The girl he's basically fallen for killed his parents. I mean the look on her face at the ball spoke volumes."

"At the ball?"

Isabelle rubbed her temple, "Jonathon showed up at the ball just after the Clave sentenced his sister to life in the Silent City. Then he spilled the truth of Clary's past in front of everyone."

Simon wasn't surprised that her own flesh and blood would out her to the Clave. From what little he was told about Jonathon he could conclude the guy was just an ass with a big ego, "Okay so then what happened?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Jace walked out right after it happened and I…"

Simon held a hand up cutting her off, "He walked out on Clary."

Isabelle nodded. The simple gesture was all Simon needed to direct him to the lobby. She turned, "Simon! What…where are you going?"

He kept his long, steady stride as he walked up the stone steps not breaking his gaze from the glass doors, "To knock some sense into the idiot."

Isabelle quickly caught up to him, "Wait! Why?"

He stopped in front of the doors and turned around to face the girl, "He turned his back on her Izzy."

"I know."

Simon shook his head, "I'm sure at that moment she needed someone to stand by her to deal with Jonathon. And you followed him. Clary sees you as a best friend Isabelle and you turned your back on her."

Isabelle dropped her head, "I'm sorry."

He narrowed his gaze, "Why are you apologizing to me."

She threw her hands up frustrated, "I don't know Simon! I don't even know! You don't think I haven't thought about this. It pisses me off every time that I think about it!"

There was a long moment of dead silence as they stared at each other. Then Simon sighed, "Do you believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"That Clary killed his parents."

She rubbed her temple, "I don't want too, but the look on Clary's face…she was destroyed. It was like the only thing that kept her sane was the simple fact that no one knew."

He leaned his back against the door putting his hands into the pockets of his pants, "Well I don't think she did it."

"You sound so sure."

XxXx

Clary opened her eyes pressing a hand to her forehead as she gazed up at the ceiling of her bedroom. After several minutes she got up from the bed and moved to sit by the large window.

The last thing she remembered was leaving the parlor with her brother and then nothing. She was growing frustrated with the routine episodes of being perfectly normal and then darkness. Only to then wake up to a burning sensation as if her mind was washed out with hot bleach.

A soft knock came from the door before it opened revealing Sarah. "My lady." She bowed, "How do you feel?"

"I'm well Sarah. Do tell me what does my father want now?"

The woman stood upright, "You assume so quickly."

Clary smirked, "Well since his arrival all he has ever done is summon me like his pet dog." She turned her gaze back to the scene outside. Then caught sight of Jonathon walking across the hillside to then disappear into the forest surrounding the mansion.

Sarah cleared her throat, "Actually, Sir Verlac wishes to see you."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Oh really."

"Yes, he vaguely mentioned the two of you would start training today."

"Training?" Clary crossed her arms, "Sarah how long have I been unconscious?"

"About two days."

She sighed and stood up, "I guess I don't have a choice do I."

The older woman motioned to the closet, "Would you like to get changed into something more comfortable?"

Clary glanced down to find herself still wearing the navy blue gown she wore that night. The once smooth fabric was now wrinkled yet the strings tying her into the corset remained firm. Following Sarah she was relieved of the large gown and allowed to wear a more comfortable outfit. Given the option of choice she changed into a pair of black slacks and a long sleeve button down blouse. Before walking out of the room she walked over to the nightstand to pick up her stele and a few small weapons.

Clary finally felt like her self as she silently walked down the corridor, content for once as she wore a pair of emerald flat shoes. She loathed the heels Sarah constantly made her wear with those obnoxious gowns. The sound that came from the despicable shoes made her feel vulnerable announcing her presence to the world. However, in flats she could easily sneak up on really anyone and enemies wouldn't even realize what killed them.

Sebastian stood in the east drawing room by the glass doors that led out to the grounds. As Clary neared she spoke, "You summoned me."

He turned at the sound of her voice, "Yes I did. Glad to see you are awake, ready to begin training?"

She smiled slightly, "Considering I willingly obliged to come down I believe I am ready."

They walked side by side to the training grounds in silence but as they drew near he began, "So they tell me you're quite special."

She focused her gaze down to the ground and clasped her hands behind her back, "I guess."

Once they entered the clearing he stopped, "What you don't think you are?"

She continued walking a few feet forward stopping to glance into the forest up ahead. The corner of her lip tilted up slightly, "You could say that."

"Lets find out shall we."

Her forehead scrunched, "Pardon." She turned to see a long piece of metal heading straight to her face. Quickly she dropped down into a low crouch balancing her weight forward onto the balls of her feet. Slivers of red fell floating across her face—strands of her hair. Feeling a strong presence approaching from behind she dove into a forward roll. Now several feet away from the onslaught she stood up taking a fighting stance and found herself alone in the clearing.

Not breaking the stance she pivoted around taking in a panoramic view of her surroundings. She smirked, "I guess we're beyond the basics." After several minutes of no action she began to pick apart her situation. This Sebastian, wasn't the average shadowhunter. No he appears to be another of her father's experiments, but from what she remembered she was the last one—unless he came before her.

The rustling of leaves perked her hearing that she reached into her back pocket for the stele. Quickly she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and carved the simple shape on the inside of her left arm. The complete rune lit up with a white glow that began channeling her supernatural energy to her auditory and visual apparatuses. In seconds her visual field became highly defined and she could now pick up the slightest sounds. It was only then she heard the snapping of several branches several yards away. Judging from the way the sound arrived to her ears she determined his position to be leveled with the ground, and just inside the edge of the forest. Channeling her energy into her surroundings she enhanced her ability to sense an individuals presence without having to physically see them. Which led her to accurately conclude that he was directly behind her, more precisely positioned in her blind spot.

If she turned even the slightest bit she would be opening her self up to a direct attack. Even if she is aware of his location he still has the upper hand with his cloaking ability. Yes, in a sense he was invisible which wouldn't matter were he not positioned in a spot where she can't sense or see him. The only thing on her side was the auditory sounds continuously entering her ears.

Clary remained absolutely still concentrating on the sudden silence that fell in the clearing. He was the predator waiting for its prey to make the first move. While slipping the stele into her back pocket she turned about forty-five degrees to her left and for a split second could sense Sebastian. Then she heard him shift disappearing off her radar causing her to smirk. It appeared he was trying to remain in her blind spot. Turning back to the right sure enough she sensed him for a moment and then heard him move. She reached into the front pocket wrapping her hand around the hilt of the dagger. In the next second she turned a full 180 and then just as quickly flipped back around throwing the dagger. Her earlier assumption was correct as he did plan on remaining in her blind spot as long as possible but what he did not expect was for her to catch on.

Clary was rewarded with a curse and the appearance of the man. The shock of being found out caused him to drop the cloak making him visible. She smiled while Sebastian glared at her intensely. I mean who wouldn't after having their shoulder impaled with a dagger.

The pair remained still for several seconds before she reached for a second dagger and sent it flying. Expecting the second metal object he took several steps to the left dodging the object with ease and attacked.

Clary watched the long metal weapon reappear directed to her head for the second time. The high acuity of her line of vision quickly caught sight of glimmer reflecting off an object creeping out of his coat pocket. She smirked and bent over backwards feeling the cool metal float inches over her torso. Time appeared to freeze as she caught sight of her eyes reflected onto the sword passing her face.

She stood upright again taking her stance when suddenly a blur of black brushed past her on the left. Wasting no time she struck out catching hold of the green crystal.

Moments later the source of movement stopped several feet in front of her. Sebastian stood passively with a long sword in his left hand. "You know. For a second I actually thought that first swing was going to hit you."

Clary smirked, "Nice try. I suggest that next time we spar, you keep your distance."

"Oh."

She smirked, "Of course I mean you wouldn't want to lose this." She held out the green stele by the tips of her fingers. Her smirk grew as he innately reached for his coat pocket, which was closely followed by a glare.

Shrugging she casually tossed the stele back to its rightful owned, "I guess I am special."

Pocketing the stele back into his coat he began, "Wouldn't expect anything less from Valentine's progeny."

Again. Turning she began to make her way back to the mansion. Several moments later she sensed him walking next to her, "You appear offended Clarissa."

She kept her gaze forward, "Do I. Well you just reminded me that no one respects me for who I truly am. They simply identify me as another one of my father's successful creations. You are no different from anyone else."

He grabbed her hand, "Clarissa."

She forcefully pulled her hand away as she faced him, "Understand this. You try to test my ability again…" She smirked, "I'll make sure to send your remains home in a match box."

He narrowed his gaze, "You may be Valentines daughter but you don't have the strength to follow through with your own bluff."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh. Well." She took her own stele placing the tip on his chest. "One rune and your heart will cease to beat forever."

Clary was ready to lash out if he dared speak another word but wasn't expecting to be pulled towards him closing the distance between them and having his lips pressed against hers.

XxXx

The trio walked up to the door of Clary's apartment. Not to long after Isabelle knocked, did the door open. The woman that stood before them had a different presence than the woman they saw at the ball several weeks earlier. Jocelyn's ivory complexion was now washed out and tainted with dark circles under her sullen eyes. The curtain of flaming red hair was tied back into a high ponytail with a few stray strands framing her face.

The gaze on them was murderous which softened as she recognized the individuals before her, "Hello. Do tell me, what brings you to this side of the city."

Isabelle quietly cleared her throat, "We discovered a few pieces of information when searching the Claves records."

Jocelyn nodded in understanding and stepped to the side, "Come in."

After shutting the door she motioned the group to take a seat. She brought over a dining chair for herself, "So you've come to me. Shouldn't you be taking this to the Clave elder."

Isabelle clasped her hands together, "The thing is. What little we have found wont be of any use them. Well because only you would know the truth."

"I see."

Alec stepped into the conversation, "The first being Jonathon…"

The woman raised her eyebrow, "Go on."

"Simon joined us in Idris and brought to our attention the possibility that Jonathon may have altered with the minds of the shadowhunters."

She glanced down at her hands, "No he did tamper with them."

"You were aware of this all along."

She looked up to the young adults before her, "Yes. I did."

Isabelle began, "Why didn't you mention it before."

"Because there is nothing we can do to fix it. So long as Jonathon has control over them we have no way of reaching them. Once he's in your mind he wont leave until he wants to."

"Simon brought up that Clary made a rune to protect an individual against his ability."

Jocelyn nodded, "You're correct. When we left Idris Clary set to work on continuing to expand her ability to create runes. The collection she fashioned over the years is quite remarkable but the one you are talking about is the fleur de lis."

Isabelle tilted her head slightly at the name. "It sounds familiar. I've heard of that one before it sounds really familiar." Then it hit her.

XxXx

Pain exploded in her mind and roughly shoved him away. Fighting against the pain she forced her eyes open as her hands held her head, "What the hell is your problem!"

He had a smug look on his face, which only infuriated her and was it not for the set of hands restraining her the man in front of her would have been dead in seconds.

She heard her brother's calm voice whisper in her ear, "It's alright Clary."

"Leave me alone." The pain grew that she crumpled to her knees still holding her head.

"Come Clary." Jonathon knelt down next to her and placed an arm behind her back and slipped the other under her knees lifting her up.

Valentine stepped into the clearing approaching the group, "Son take your sister inside. Make sure she is not a lost cause."

Jonathon nodded and disappeared with Clary in his arms.

Valentine turned to the remaining individual, "You wasted no time to fulfill your task."

He shrugged, "You said so yourself. The sooner we found out the better correct."

Valentine moved to return to the mansion, "Yes. It appears we have a bigger problem on our hands."

Sebastian walked in step next to the older man, "What would that problem be exactly?"

"The bond that exists between her and the Herondale's boy is quite strong. I seemed to have underestimated the power of the rune, she is not only tied to him physically, but also spiritually."

"Tied?"

"The angel whose blood runs through her veins presented a rune to my daughter before departing into the afterlife. The rune if executed correctly binds two shadowhunters in a permanent bond. This bond ties them physically allowing the ability to tap into each other's energy pools. However, should the pair express feelings for each other beyond those of partnership their souls become inner twined."

"So you're implying that the other one is tied with her in this manner."

Valentine nodded. "The spiritual connection has its down sides as essentially now they are one in the same. By trying to claim her you were forcing that bond to break and had it broken both would have died."

"Then why didn't she?"

"The rune her brother placed to reconfigure her mind resulted in memories of her life beyond this mansion to be suppressed. She may not remember the connection but the bond is still aware whom it links together. The pain she experienced was partly due to the strain on the bond but most of all it was her mind fighting to take back control. It appears that exposing her to relations to her suppressed memories caused the rune to degrade."

"How do you know it's the rune and not the bond? We can't afford her to die."

Valentine smirked, "I've seen it before…it's the rune. How else was Jocelyn going to love her son."

**A/N: Dear god! That was kind of tough. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**As always reviews are awesome! They drag me on to finish writing for all of you amazing readers by having a way to turn my difficult day into one with a nice ending. Feel free to give any thoughts, questions, or feedback. **

**Again sorry for being a day late but this week was really difficult. It started off with lacking sleep, to having an anxiety attack in my morning lecture to figuring out that I'm the only one in the apartment that has an awkward sleeping pattern and finally discovering I'm addicted to coffee. *****Sigh***** One thing led to the next and it all snowballed out of control. So I'm not late because I just forgot it's just everything seems to be out against me. **

**Anyone out there who also writes and is always harassed by school knows what it means to want to write instead of studying. So the next update will be sometime next weekend. My goal once again is Friday but no later than the end of the weekend. Midterms are coming up and its high time I get down to studying. So please don't punish this story because of its delayed updates its primarily my fault. **

**Well enough of me talking! Till next time! Have a great week everyone! **

Edited: October 13, 2012


	12. Believing

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I'm being the really bad student and writing this chapter instead of the paper I have due pretty soon. Sorry this chapter would have been up on Friday. I had it outlined and for the most part done just had to pull it up on word and edit. Sadly this past week has not been any better. For starters I had an awesome emotional melt down, yay! And to top it all off I cant seem to find my ipod touch…which just so happened to have this whole chapter saved onto it. Just my luck! So after spending the past couple days moping around pissed off at life. I decided to take action and just try to remember the chapter. **

**Moving away from my ramble to more important matters. Starting with a shout out to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed this story. All of you are awesome it gives me drive for this story. Every review that enters my inbox just brings a smile to my face and helped brighten my glum days. It was great to read thoughts and feedback on the last chapter.**

**On to answering questions…I'm not sure exactly when I set this story. If I had to decide I would say somewhere during the MI books because Valentine is still alive. In a way this story is somewhat following ideas in the original series but also somewhat independent of that plot line. As for Clary faking it, well I think I've decided how that is going to turn out…we will just have to see wont we **

**Personally I wish this chapter were longer. It just didn't quite get there, but I think I've kept all of you waiting long enough so…Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

) Chapter 12 (

Clary opened her eyes to find herself back in the white realm between life and death. She groaned, "Not again."

A low chuckle echoed in the space around her, "Who's there?"

A tall figure materialized from the white mist and she unintentionally caught her breath, "Ithuriel."

The angel smiled to her, "Hello my child."

She took a glance at the space around her, "What's going on? And why are you here?"

He turns around and begins to walk away from her, "It appears that you were pulled close to death."

She moved to follow him, "Well obviously. Does Jonathon hate me that much that I have to come close too dying a second time within the span of a few days."

He raised an eyebrow, "Few days?"

"Yes. I was just in this same place about two days ago."

The pair moved out of the white cloud into a lush landscape. The angel stopped and took a seat in the soft grass. His face held a solemn expression, "It's been much been far longer than a few days."

She knelt down coming to sit on the grass opposite him, "What are you talking about?"

"It's been a little over a month since you were last in this realm."

She huffed, "You must be joking."

His gaze narrowed, "So you really do not know."

"Know what?"

"Goodness this is going take a lot longer than I had anticipated."

Clary crossed her arms, "Well lets not waste time shall we. How about we start with getting on the same page about the time frame."

"What is the last thing you remember before waking to find yourself here in this realm."

She bit her lip in thought and then answered, "I remember Sarah taking me to my old room in our fathers mansion. I was in there for no more than a few minutes when I got a massive headache."

"You remember the servant?"

"Of course. She was my nanny growing up in the mansion." The expression on her face saddened, "My mother wasn't with us mentally half the time. So Sarah was the closest thing I had to having a mother…"

He nodded understanding the hint to cease talk of the topic; "Well after your spat with Jonathon he rendered you unconscious."

She frowned, "I almost forgot about that."

"He did so to actually place another rune on you." She arched her eyebrow as he continued, "You are aware what your father and brother want you to do."

She nodded her head, "Yes I do and I told them I wont do it." He remained silent and then it dawned on her, "Ithuriel what did he do to me?"

"He used the _nouveau tabular rasa._"

Her face grew pale. "That little son of a bitch."

He grinned at her response, "Language my child. Tell me where did you keep that journal?"

She palmed the side of her face, "The journal. That's right…oh man…it was kept behind a loose wall panel in my closet. I never told anyone about it not even Jace. So how did he find out?"

"The same way he found out about the angel's bond."

"Say what?"

"Oh dear, that was not a smooth transition into that subject. Forgive me. Lets see…you were just a few years old when Jonathon was ordered by Valentine to keep track of your development. So he occasionally entered your mind. In the process he learned the location of the journal and some years later the dream you had about the angel's bond."

She sighed in grief, "My own rune used against me."

"You do know that your father used that exact rune on your mother for many years."

She nodded her head, "Yes, its why I created the _fleur de lis_ to protect her from any further harm. She's suffered enough that the last thing she needed was to be mentally taken over again…"

"You sound doubtful."

She sighed, "Many of the runes I've created work perfectly on pure shadowhunters. Runes like the _fleur de lis_ only works at 45% efficiency on someone like me. I learned over the years that the angels blood is quite potent and tends to cancel out the runes ability."

"In the past month you've been under constant monitoring. My blood runs through your veins in a sense creating a supernatural connection. I can sense your presence in the land of the living. I noticed that this link fades daily for extended periods of time."

"He may have been able to get the rune to work because of the defect in the other, but as a direct result of my blood the rune doesn't last. He keeps redrawing it then, which causes an individuals presence to fade away, normal or supernatural."

He nodded. "You did create the rune. So can you explain why I sense pain coming from you while under the control of the _nouveau tabular rasa?"_

Clary shifted to leaning back on her hands, "Many of the runes I've created were not meant to exist and as a result tend to have loop holes or defects. A person under the _nouveau tabular rasa _can have their mind altered in any way by the drawer. Even if they are unaware of the alteration, if the person is exposed to anything that relates to their altered or suppressed memory the mind will try to take control. For example, my father had control over my mother with that same rune. She was lost to us; she had become nothing more than an emotionless puppet. For years I tried to create a rune that would cancel out the effects but it dominated anything I drew."

She paused for a moment, "When Jace and his family began to visit the Wayland manor my mother slowly returned, and the relation she held with Celine must have given her mind the chance to regain control."

Clary scrunched her forehead as she shook her head, "I didn't think she would survive the ordeal. As the Herondale's left on evening my mother collapsed to the floor in pain. Nothing could relieve her of it until it drove her completely unconscious. I think it's like the minds way of self destructing in order to break the structure built by the rune. It was then that I finally had my mother back." A drop of water rolled down her cheek that fell creating a moist trail on her face.

The angel's eyes showed sympathy for the smaller angel before him, "I am sorry for the pain my dear."

She shook her head, "No it's fine." She took a deep breath putting the waterfall threatening to fall at bay, "Now that we are on the same page about that rune. How much does my father know about the Angel's bond?"

"Enough to risk killing you."

"What did he do?"

"Well first I want you to answer a question I have, it will make understanding your fathers psychotic reasoning easier…where do you stand with the Herondale's boy?"

Clary avoided directly looking at him, "I care about him I guess."

"You guess."

She looked back to find the angel's gaze questioning her answer and just sighed, "Fine. I do care about him. More than I should that's for sure."

"Do you love him?"

Clary stiffened, "Uh…"

The angel smirked at her, "What is wrong? It's a simple question."

She glared at him, "It is far from simple Ithuriel." He gazed intensely at her waiting and eventually she whispered out, "I do love him."

"You do know what that means in terms of the bond." She shook her head and he continued, "It means that the simple tie between the two of you is stronger as both of your souls have inner twined into one."

She rubbed at the corners of her eyes, "Oh lovely. Just to make my list of issues even longer. So how does this come back to my father?"

"Jonathon essentially snuck in your dreams and found out all of this and more. Should either one of you be pulled away it could result in death."

She arched her eyebrow confused, "Why?"

"Well in short Jace has claimed you to be his for life and you just confessed that you've chosen him."

"Oh goodness I'm really not going to get out of this."

"Like you want to."

Clary narrowed her gaze at the smirking angel, "So how exactly does that kill me."

"If someone else were to try and claim you. They would be basically be trying to pull your soul out from the knot tying you with Jace. Chances are the separation would be unsuccessful and you'll end up dead."

"Which would explain why I ended up here again. My father tried this for some stupid reason and almost killed me."

Ithuriel nodded, "Yes."

There was a stretch of silence, which after some time Clary broke, "Will I remember all of this when I wake up."

"Chances are you wont."

Clary felt her hand curl into a tight fist, "When I get my hands on that bastard he'll wish to have never messed with me."

"Tis probably why he watches you like a hawk. He's not willing to take the chance of letting your rage break through." The angel stood.

She scrambled up to her feet, "Where do you think you're going? This conversation is not over."

"They know you are not dead. You're brother appears to be trying to bring your spirit back I can sense a strong demonic energy surrounding your physical form."

Clary shook her head, "I'm not going back. Not if I can't control who I am. I refuse to be there brainwashed ragdoll."

He gazed down at her, "Then do something about it. Is it not your rune?" He rested a hand on her head, "Don't forget I am always with you in body and spirit…runes do not have an effect on me. Farwell my angel."

The angel softly smiled then faded away taking with him the warm surroundings and light.

XxXx

Isabelle could picture the exact rune on Clary's back. She whispered out the realization more to her self. "I've seen it before." The others in the room turned to look at her, "Its the French lily."

Jocelyn nodded, "That's the one."

The young woman crossed her arms, "Well if the rune protected you from Jonathon. Couldn't we just draw the rune on the others."

Shaking her head Jocelyn continued, "It would be a waste of time. Like I mentioned before once Jonathon has control of your mind…" She sighed, "He is the only one that can break the hold and you can imagine the chances of that happening anytime soon."

Alec began, "Alright how about a different approach. In the records we found the book where the Clave kept note of all the reports they received from the Circle."

Jocelyn stiffened and glanced out of the corner of her eye at the blond boy staring intently at her, "So now you know Jace." She turned to face him, "That your parents were part of the Circle."

He remained silent. She sighed leaning back against her chair, "I'm sorry…but I'm sure that's the last thing you want to hear."

He remained passive, "Glad you realize that."

Isabelle softly elbowed him, "Jace!"

The older woman shook her head, "No its fine. I…I am sorry for everything. I'm to blame for the present events. I let Valentine control me…I let my own children…" She rubbed her temple. "There is nothing that can be done to change the past except to move and change the future."

Isabelle began, "If there is anything you know we could use all the information to find out what Valentine is planning."

Jocelyn dropped her gaze, "I'm sorry, but I would be of no help."

"What do you mean you can't?"

A knock at the door cut into the conversation. Jocelyn moved to open the door to find Simon with Maryse Lightwood.

Isabelle began, "Mom…Simon?"

Jocelyn stepped to the side, "Come in."

The pair walked in and Maryse quickly moved to stand in front of her children. "The three of you have some explaining to do."

Isabelle peered over at Simon who raised his hands in defense, "She found me and dragged me along."

Alec shrunk slightly under his mothers glare, "You know it would be helpful to know what you are talking about mother."

She pulled out a gleaming black leather bound book, "This."

Jocelyn felt her eyes widen slightly, "That's Celine's."

"You're right it is." She moved her gaze over the three shadowhunters, "Who's going to step up?" Silence filled the room, "Well."

Isabelle softly cleared her throat. "Well mother what is there to explain. That's the Clave's report on The Circle."

"I am very well aware of that one Isabelle, but why is the original stowed away in the Institutes library."

A deadly silence enveloped the small room. No one dared to breath afraid even the slightest movement would cause the space around them to collapse.

Alec broke the tension, "Original? Was there not only one copy which the Clave had stored in the archives?"

Jocelyn moved into the dinning area and returned with two chairs, "The Clave has a number of strict regulations when it comes to the records saved in the archives. One being that they are never to be removed under any circumstance from the archives."

Alec continued, "That still doesn't say much on how you know that is the original."

Maryse gratefully took the seat, "Have you already forgotten I'm one of the Clave's note takers. It just so happened that I was appointed to be present when Celine would report to the Clave." She rubbed her temple, "I believe it was possibly the second report when I noticed that Celine carried around this book. I simply assumed that it was just notebook, but after skimming the first couple of pages it is obvious it is much more than that."

Jocelyn began, "Even though she was a loyal member to the Clave she was an important individual to the Circle. Celine was the Circle's primary bookkeeper and an absolute genius one at that. You could say that in the early years the ideas being brought to the table were fairly radical even for the most open minded individual. Celine was very aware of the dangers should the book fall into the wrong hands. That she created a language system to keep record of the meetings concealed. For example…"

She reached out her hand to Maryse who gracefully handed her the book, "The meetings location is indicated here." She flipped open the book and pointed to the outside margin of a page, "This character notes a constellation in the sky that indicates the region and the numbers below indicate the position based off rudimentary angles and trigonometry."

A sudden realization hit Isabelle, "This is it…This is what we've needed all along. It is how we will find Clary."

**A/N: I told you guys it was shorter than the many previous chapters. Hoped you all enjoyed it despite its reduced length. **

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated! They all seem like little gold stars giving great feedback and thoughts on the chapter or story. Likewise feel free to comment your thoughts, and ask any questions. **

**As for the next chapter…I really would rather not post something even smaller or washed down because of time constraint. The wave of midterms start the following week, which means this week, is going to be focused on studying for these tests. It doesn't help that my ipod is missing that little thing is what I used to make notes or type down segments/ideas I have for this story. **

**So the next chapter will not probably be up for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry. I don't like long delays in between chapters as a reader or a writer. Because I forget what came before making it difficult to continue linking the story together. Unfortunately I don't have a choice unless I want to fail these classes that I need to graduate. **

**So to all my awesome readers I bid you a short farewell and hope to here from you. Until next time! **

Edited: October 21, 2012


	13. Then

**A/N: All of you readers are just awesome! I love writing, though not the best, it is possibly my favorite thing to do when I have free time. **

**I think two weeks is cruel even for me! I lasted what a day of not writing and I felt like exploding. So I decided you know what! I'm going to make time. So I did and in between studying I would write little bits of the chapter. I feel it turned out a lot better than the last. I still consider chp. 12 the black sheep, I liked the idea I had for it but the time crunch and everything cruddy going on just didn't help. In the end it turned out kind of belgh in my opinion it could have been a whole lot better. In either case I'm glad most of you enjoyed it. **

**I just want to say a quick thanks to all the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope those that I could reply too got your PM from me. As for the guest reviewers thanks for your reviews they really meant a lot. Especially those that complimented my writing and wished me well on my exams. Once class ended today I went home and straight to my laptop too work on this chapter. All you readers deserve it for supporting and following my story. **

**Those that may be wondering I plan for this story to have about 21 chapters. So in a way we're a little more than half way through the story. **

**Anyways you guys came here to read a chapter not my ramble.**

**Hope you enjoy! I think its high time we get our girl back don't you think! Here's chapter 13!**

) Chapter 13 (

The scent of her warms covers entered her nose pulling her out from the deep slumber. Her hand dragged across the silk material as she brought it up pressing it to her forehead. The pounding she felt was excruciating, for once she would have preferred to remain unconscious if it meant she would not have to feel the pain. It was worse than any other time she woke up.

The pain would not break its torment on her that she felt herself drifting off into a pain-induced sleep. She was jolted awake with a knock on the door.

It was the last thing she need—people. Clary rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand as she debated between two actions. One, not respond and hope they assume she is merely asleep or second, yell at them to leave. For sure the latter would let them know that she was awake and it would give them consent to enter.

She went with her first option and remained silent. To her demise the door creaked open. If they were going to come in anyways she should have just told them to leave.

Clary was about to snap out when the person spoke first, "My lady."

She let out a sigh of relief, it was only Sarah; she reached for a pillow pulling it close.

The older woman quietly shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed. "My lady I came to inform you that your father is preparing to take leave tonight. He asked to see if you would join him for dinner."

Clary couldn't help but roll her eyes as she hugged the cushion tighter to her body. She really was just a pet to him; her status fell even below that of a domestic dog. The feeling coursing throughout her body reminded her that it seemed like she had just woken from a near death experience and he didn't care one bit.

Why did she suddenly resent him? Sure he has always treated her as such never seeing her more than a loyal solider. That for as long as she could remember she was content with this idea. The relationship with her father has always been one of ruled and the ruler. Always telling her what to do, what not to do, how to train, for how long she should train, basically how to live.

It's been her way of life and nothing has ever given her reason to stray from it, but now something deep inside is telling her otherwise.

The stabbing pain returned with a vengeance. The wave was so strong that she curled up her body, holding her head in a tight grip hoping it would ease the pain.

Sarah was thrown into a moment of shock at the young woman's behavior. In her eyes Clary had never been one to express pain or for that matter any real emotion. The only time the girl had ever expressed her inner feelings was to that boy.

Returning to the situation at hand the woman darted to the other side of the bed. Sarah rested her hand on Clary's forehead, the girl was burning up, "Clarissa are you still with me?"

Clary breathed heavily the pain in her head was one thing but the crushing force on her chest made it difficult for her to breath. With the seconds passing she all but began to gasp for air.

Sarah stood, "I must fetch your brother."

Clary reach out grabbing the woman's wrist, "N-n-no d-d-don't call them."

Sarah stood still torn between her job and the loyalty to her lady. Watching the young woman twist and turn at that moment reminded her that for the past month she had stood to the side while the girl's brother continuously rendered her unconscious. All for a plan that their father intends to see through despite the torment his own daughter would have to face. This same girl that she had watched grow up without a mother and under control of her father's puppet strings. She escaped once to be free and live a normal life, but now was back in this house of horror tied down again as if she were a piece of property.

Sarah darted into the bathroom returning with a damp towel. She pulled at the Clary's hands still clasped to her head, "Clarissa you must let go."

Clary whimpered out as the pain increased ten fold. "What's happening?"

Sarah worriedly shook her head, "I am not sure. Just try…"

She did not catch those last words as the world froze over. The corners of her mind were pulled, twisted and degrading. The life she had known began to melt away to then encompass unfamiliar events. Just then names began to echo in the background one in particular remained repeating over and over…Jace. It was all she heard before everything went silent.

On the other side in the realm between life and death Clary forcefully pushed against the block keeping her from returning. It was like pushing against a glass wall that would not budge. Remembering Ithuriel's last words Clary closed her eyes and bit the heel of her left palm. Sure enough she drew blood, which began to drip down her hand. Pressing against the clear wall once again she finally began to see an effect.

The spot where the blood made contact began to melt away like heated sugar. Ithuriel was right. His blood…her blood was the safe release to the rune. Had she realized it sooner some matters would have been settled weeks ago. No matter, at least she would soon be back.

The few ounces of blood was more than enough to degrade the structure holding up the rune. The white space around her turned into absolute darkness yet, she remained conscious. A strong force fell upon her body that she felt her chest caving in from the crushing pressure.

Clary could feel the pounding of her heart increase as her lungs craved the cool fresh air. Suddenly the ground under her vanished and gravity sent her plummeting down to the dark abyss.

Then everything went still. The sound of her rapid breathing filled her ears as a burning sensation spread in her chest with every breath. Moving her hands she felt a soft surface under her fingertips. Finally she opened her eyes to find Sarah looking down at her with a worried gaze.

Clary sighed in relief—she was finally back.

Her breathing slowed to a normal pace, "Didn't I tell you to leave this place Sarah."

The woman's eyes widened, "Clarissa."

She pushed herself up to a sitting up position, "Hi nounou."

The older woman smiled and impulsively wrapped her arms around Clary, "Oh Clarissa. It's been far too long."

Clary buried her face into the woman's shoulder where the crisp scent of lavender flooded her senses taking her back to her childhood. Then realization of the situation set in. She pulled away, "Sarah. You have to tell me what's been going on."

Sarah glanced to the clock on the wall, "Oh my the time." She moved towards the door, "Later. If I delay my return any longer they will suspect something happened. For now rest, I will return soon."

Clary nodded and watched the woman disappear out the door.

XxXx

Isabelle sat with a piece of parchment before her as a soft pounding dominated her thoughts. Curse her intellectual ability. For once in her life she wished to be dumb as a plank. Her insane childhood excellence in math has placed her in this situation. Decoding the meeting locations from Celine Herondale's book.

She sighed placing the pencil on the table, "Done."

Alec came over taking the list, "You sure you got all of them Izzy."

"Yes, but if you want to be sure go ahead and check yourself."

He shook his head, "Heh no thanks."

As he concentrated on the list before him Isabelle skimmed through the pages of the book. The doors to the library opened and Jace walked in with his hands buried in the front pockets of his jeans.

Isabelle leaned back in her chair, "Ahh Jace nice to see you out and about. What brings you here? Finally ready to help us I hope."

Jace remained impassive as he glanced at the parchment Alec held, "We've lost enough time blindly looking for leads."

She arched her eyebrow, "Well it would have gone a lot faster had you not kept your little secrets zip tied and stashed away."

Jace sighed, "I know you're still upset Izzy…and you have every right to be."

The girl crossed her arms fuming. He was right on that note and Isabelle was glad he finally owned up to. Turns out Jace had been the one to place Celine's book in the library. He had known as a child that his mother treasured the book and it was the one thing he brought with him to the Institute after the Dark Day.

Having high respect for his mother Jace felt it was not his place to open the book. Which Isabelle found interesting consider the guy enjoyed to interrogate people.

Not wanting a daily reminder of his parents in his room Jace hid it in the library within Maryse's locked section. Where she stored old files from the Clave. Over the years he had forgotten about it until Maryse found it that day looking through old notes to find her own lead on their situation.

Jace sat down opposite of his sister, "Forgive me Izzy."

"You know…" She pulled over an atlas she had taken from the shelf earlier, "I for one move on fairly easily. Your girl Clary on the other hand…"

He sighed resting his head on the palm of his hand, "Clary is never going to forgive me…she must hate me."

Isabelle folded the edge of a couple pages, "Why do you think that?"

"Simple I screwed up. She kept going on an on about how I really didn't know who she was and I kept telling her that I did. I made a promise that night that I would stay by her until the things with the Clave were sorted out at the ball…and I bailed when I found out…"

Alec handed the list back to Isabelle who began to scribble a series of numbers down on the paper and then questioned, "You think she did it?"

Jace set his forehead down on the table talking more to the wood than his siblings, "She didn't tell me. All that time together and she did not tell me."

Isabelle sighed, "Jace think of it from her point of view for a second. Wasn't that Friday the first time you met her in person."

He remained silent and Isabelle continued, "It was also only a week from that day to the ball. Damn if I met the person who lost their parents because of me I would want to shrivel up and die. I sure as hell would not want that to be my conversation starter." Isabelle cleared her throat, "Hmm hi I'm Isabelle Lightwood, a supernatural shadowhunter on the run who by the way killed your parents."

Alec shook his head as Jace simply groaned out, "Not funny Izzy."

"My point exactly. Besides what would you have done if she mentioned having known your parents?"

Jace lifted his head and slammed his fist down on the table, "I'm so stupid!"

Isabelle held a black pencil between her lips as she pulled at a large map trapped under a stack of books. Alec reassuringly patted Jace's back, "Relax. It's passed. You can't do anything to change what has happened."

Having freed the map Isabelle began to draw circles on it, "My thought exactly. No matter how we look at it Clary is involved whether we like it or not. If what those shadowhunter are saying is indeed true, Valentine is planning to blow us all sky high in a matter of days at some ball. We need to find her; she is possibly the only person that can stop him. So if either of you want to live to see New Years I suggest you two help me."

Both men moved to stand on each side of her. Jace glanced at the world map in front of them, "Wow, that many places. How long did this take you?"

She shook her head, "Way too long. It turned out to be a lot more complicated as the book only told me what the constellation was and its angle. News flash if it has not hit yet, a constellation can for the most part be seen from anywhere in the world. Lucky for me the ones she picked tend to be seasonal appearing only in specific areas during the year. That is where the date of the meeting became helpful and as you can only imagine it gets worse. Eventually I was able to match them to particular coordinates that could easily be charted."

Alec studied the circled spots on the large map, "He's been all over the world. How on earth will we find where they are keeping Clary?"

Isabelle shrugged, "I have no idea really."

Jace kept his gaze focused on the map, "Maybe we can rule out some of them. Did any of the entries in the book give an idea of the time spent at any place or who was present?"

XxXx

Clary softly ran the tips of her fingers over a dried and shrunken rose. She remembered the vase of roses the first time she walked into the room. It proved that a long time has passed since she was last consciously in control of her own state of mind.

Moving into the closet she pushed aside the large gowns hanging on the rack. Quickly spotting the panel she moved closer slipping her fingernail just under the edge and pulled it away from the wall. The calm expression on her face changed into a frustrated glare—the journal was gone. Fighting the urge to hit the wall she replaced the panel and walked back into the room.

When moving to the bed Clary caught sight of herself in a wall length mirror. Moving to stand before it she concluded that her current physical state could easily be defined as being the walking dead. The dark circles under and now around her eyes glowed against her pale skin. No doubt a side effect of the rune. Which led her to wonder where the accursed mark was drawn.

She took a glance at the main door before returning her focus to the mirror. Seeing the hair tie on her wrist she used it to pull up her curly hair into a high messy bun then unbuttoned the blouse she wore and slipped it off.

Clary started with her arms flipping them over numerous times not finding anything out of the ordinary. Turning her back to the mirror she did her best to look over her shoulder; again all appeared normal and then she found it. Carefully inscribed into the back of her neck was the rune, the design inspired by the Egyptian eye of Horus. Aside from its original meaning she always viewed the symbol as portal into a persons soul where one could enter and essentially find the machine controlling their life.

Shaking her head she pulled the blouse back on and let her hair down. As a child she was quite demented, well she could thank her father and brother for that. Growing up in a world where torment was a daily factor to live with and weakness was never an option. Clary was her fathers solider. It was because of her that the world is now plagued with constant turmoil.

This turmoil partly caused by the many runes she had created under her fathers order. She smirked, the _nouveau tabular rasa_, was not as inhumane as they could get as seen with the Herondale's death. Clary had created runes that could kill. She did not deserve to live. Clary had accepted that fact long ago. They needed her to fulfill the so-called legacy, so what if she just took herself out of the picture.

Clary spotted a white stele on the nightstand taking a good guess that it was hers. Rolling the crystal in her hand she scanned through her mind. Fast or slow? She personally would rather not deal with the agony and have it end quickly. Her family brought the black cloud that has hung over the shadowhunting world for over a decade. She deserved to feel the pain, torment, and sadness felt by those that have suffered and lost loved ones.

Clary turned the inside of her arm up and brought the tip of the stele to her skin.

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. She froze; they drew closer, passed her door and continued on down the hall.

After the sound of footsteps disappeared she glanced back down at the spot where the stele still made contact with her skin and then pulled it away. Playfully flipping the stele a few times she began to wonder. If she really did end her life Valentine would still get away with exterminating an entire race.

Maybe her place then is to stop them from fulfilling his plan. It was decided she was going to break out. Clary was half way to the large window when the door swung open.

XxXx

Isabelle shook her head, "I don't know if we can Jace. I mean look…" She grabbed the book and flipped it open to a random page. "It looks like Latin but when I tried to translate it the meaning did not make any logical sense."

Jace skimmed the first line and recognized the issue instantly, "It is but what probably did not help was that the report is written in reverse."

Alec nodded in agreement, "He's right."

"You're kidding. Let me see." Isabelle read the first line again, "Well that would explain a lot. Looks like I'm a little rusty in my languages."

Jace pulled the list towards him, "You have the dates here so…" He glanced at the map found the date that went with it and turned to the correct page in the book. "Like this one. It mentions that this meeting location was a one-time rendezvous point for the Circle. If Valentine has remained off the Claves radar this long then he must be somewhere he is familiar with. If it is concealed or associated with trusted individuals it's even more likely he would spend time at that location. It would only make sense then that they're keeping Clary in one of those places."

Isabelle nodded, "Good point…Ready to start translating."

XxXx

Clary turned to the door and went stiff. The last person she had hoped to see walked in—Jonathon. She really should have asked Sarah her personality under the rune. As least it still looked as if she was under the their control.

The passive expression on his faced changed in seconds to a murderous glare. Clary turned and glanced at her reflection. She still looked dead…right, I mean her whole body was pale, the dark circles under her eyes…her eyes. The red rim was gone. She mentally palmed the side of her face, how did she miss that of all things.

Turning back to face him she could see his knuckles turning white and the veins rolling down his bare arms pulsating. The war had begun. Clasping her hands behind her back Clary smirked, "Hello brother."

**A/N: Yay! I feel back in my writing mode! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I for one am pretty pleased with this chapter! **

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated! Like I said in the previous chapter I see them like little gold stars giving great feedback and thoughts on the chapter or story. Or cookies those are just as good. Likewise feel free to comment your thoughts, and ask any questions.**

**Oh those of you that are wondering "nounou" is nanny in French. As mentioned in the previous chapter Sarah was like Clary's mother figure during her early childhood. So by calling her that it was reassurance that Clary was back. **

**Yes I left a really cruel cliffhanger. You can thank the author of a story I was reading earlier who also left me at a wonderful cliffhanger. As for the next chapter, I actually might be able to get it up soon, not making any promises on an exact date but no more than a week. **

**Happy be-lated Halloween! And all you have a great weekend! Till next time! **

Edited: November 2, 2012


	14. The

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's Friday! Meaning the weekend is finally here! Yay! **

**Thanks to everyone who recently favorite and followed this story. Hope you're all enjoying it so far. A shout out to my reviewers, you all are just amazing your comments kept me motivated to keep on writing which is important as we are getting close to the climax of the story. **

**As you may notice the chapter shrunk a bit well there is a good reason for that. We are winding down to the end and I just finished outlining the rest of the story. Yay! So by the way it turned out some may be shorter than some of my longer chapters. **

**Anyways here's chapter 14! Enjoy! **

) Chapter 14 (

Many hours later Alec, Jace and Isabelle still stood hunched over the table studying the map. They were all so entranced with puzzling out where Clary could be that they did not even notice the sunset or the moon rise.

Isabelle took a deep breath, "What do you guys think?"

Alec dropped down into a chair, "Well were down to five places all equally probable. At this point it would be best to visit all of them."

She shook her head, "We don't have that kind of time. You heard the shadowhunter's, the ball is going to be in two days."

Jace kept his gaze glued to one spot on the map, "I'll go."

"Jace you cant…"

"I'm going to Izzy." He took one last glance at the map and headed out, "It's my fault. I let him take her…I will bring her back."

XxXx

Jonathon's gaze narrowed, "Clarissa."

Clary darted forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down to her eye level. The words she spoke dripped with anger, "I never imagined you would sink so low. We're family are we not?"

"Let me remind you Clary that you brought this down upon yourself. Refusing to step up and take responsibility for what you were made to do. To take down the shadowhunting world."

She was so frustrated that her arms quivered, "I gave you my answer. Yet you went behind my back, using my rune. Did you enjoy watching me suffer like mother? Did you gain…"

He cut her off, "I dare you to say another word…"

She just rolled her eyes, "You think I care. I'm sure you reveled in the fact that for once you could control me. To have the ability to tell me what to do."

He grabbed one of her wrists tightening his grip, "Watch your mouth Clarissa."

She ignored the pain from her abused limb, "Again with Clarissa. You know very well that mother always called me that. Is it your way to feel close to mother? You know why father put that rune on her?"

His other hand grabbed hold of her neck, "Stop!"

Her captured wrist was now numb. "You really believe that mother loved you." She chuckled, "Well you are horribly mistaken. Mother could not bear the sight of you. The only time she ever showed you any affection was under that rune."

He released her and grabbed her arms, "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

She would have imprints of his fingers on her arms for sure, "You don't know anything of what love really is, all you've ever experienced was nothing but a lie. You will never know what it means to be loved."

His silence only proved her statement and it just made her smirk, "Oh brother doesn't the truth hurt."

His voice rose again, "Oh and you do. You may be bound to him but that doesn't mean he loves you."

She slipped from his grasp swinging her leg out to make contact with the back of his legs causing his knees to buckle. Then she took the moment to charge into him knocking him backwards. "That's another thing you bastard. How dare you sneak in my mind!"

He shoved her away with so much force. Clary was thrown into a shelf along the wall, "You've always been a sneaky brat little sister. You know father's rules; everything must be reported to him. Yet, you had the guts to keep secrets from him."

She stood up rolling her shoulders back in an attempt to relieve the tension from the impact, "At least I'm not a cry baby." She held an envelope opener that had fallen from the shelf. "So I'm not allowed peace of mind." Flipping the blade onto the palm of her hand she brought her arm back and threw it. "But you are!"

Not expecting the object he didn't move and as a result it impaled into his shoulder. His brow furrowed as he pulled the metal object out. Letting it fall to his feet his gaze lifted to land on Clary, who stood with the stele in her hand. "At least I know my place. You ungrateful girl!"

Clary disappeared from where she stood and reappeared on Jonathon's back. She latched one arm around catching him in a headlock and then brought the tip of the stele to his neck. "You will never win." The tip dug into his skin causing a bead of blood to appear. "Get that through your thick skull. Father doesn't need you as much as he needs me. If I die, you might as well tag along, because without me, father will make your life a living hell."

He charged backwards crashing into the wall behind him. Clary had slipped away just in time and gracefully landed in a crouched stance.

Jonathon had about enough of her games. He darted forward pinning her into the opposite wall, his forearm pressing into her collarbone, "You may have gotten out, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you flounce away from your duty."

She tilted her head smirking, "Whoever said I was running away."

Clary noted a split second look of surprise cross his eyes—when did she become such a good liar. The moment the man walked through the door she figured out that the answer to her problem was not to run away, but simply play along until the opportune moment. That's when she would unleash her vengeance on those that don't deserve to see the light of day.

The pair of siblings glared at each other silently. Neither one making a move to attack or continue conversing. Someone clearing their throat turned their complete attention to the door where Sarah stood, "My Lord your father wishes to meet with you before dinner is served and my lady it is time you get ready."

Jonathon let go of Clary and gave her a strong shove, which she returned with a punch to his arm.

Clary grinned at the woman, "Come Sarah I will need your help and Jonathon." She turned to her brother who now glared at her, "See you at dinner." He turned on his heel and marched out of the room slamming the door shut on his way out. Turning to the older woman she noticed the look of surprise she held. "Don't mind him Sarah. He's just cranky because I beat him at his own game. Now come, we have much to discuss." She turned and led the way into the closet.

XxXx

Jace sat in his room staring down at the stele in his hand. "Who are you Clary?" If someone asked him that a month ago he would have easily been able answer the question.

Clarissa Morgenstern, now that's a whole different story, yet they're the same person. After hearing of Clary's past that day in Idris he came to terms with the fact that he really didn't know who she was, half shadowhunter, and the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern.

What about his parents? How much did he know them? At this point not much, except that they were willingly involved with Valentine and the Circle. He sighed rubbing his temple. There were still so many holes in both stories and it was really beginning to frustrate him.

Though nothing would deny the fact that he screwed up big time. Letting his anger get the best of him and in turn pushing the fault of his parent's death on Clary. Eventually the frustration faded, making him realize his mistake…Isabelle should have just let Simon beat the shit out of him. Jace felt pretty sure it would have hurt a lot less than the guilt currently hanging over his head.

Jace stepped into the closet and proceeded to change and pack. Sitting around any longer would not bring Clary back and he was an idiot to have thought otherwise.

Never would he have imagined having fallen so hard for someone in such a short time. He couldn't deny the fact that lately he yearned for her presence. He was doomed the moment he ran into Clary outside the club. Even then he couldn't explain what it was about her that held his attention that night. Shrugging it off as a spur of the moment feeling he ended up cursed with her presence the following day in his very own kitchen, courtesy of Isabelle.

It was anything but a curse. Clary brought new meaning into his life that and emotions that he had long believed to be dead. From that day he looked forward to spending time with her and now he wanted nothing but have her back again.

He had made his way into the weapons room when Isabelle found him. She stood leaning against the doorway, "Where are you planning to go?"

He grabbed a set of daggers from a drawer, "Of the places left three are relatively close together. So to avoid wasting time, I'll try those three first and then the ones furthest apart from each other."

Isabelle grabbed a bag off a shelf near her and moved next to him reaching for a dagger, "I'm coming with you."

He slammed the drawer shut, "You need to stay here."

She pulled the drawer open again, "It will be faster if I go with you."

Jace zipped his bag shut, "I know. Not that I wouldn't mind company, but like you said it's getting really close to the ball. Our numbers here are low enough as it is, so no you can't come."

Isabelle sighed and stepped closer pulling him into a hug, "Fine. Just promise me that you wont get yourself killed."

He held her close, "I promise." Letting her go he grabbed his carry bag, "If I don't make it back to the Institute go ahead and head out. I will meet all of you at the ball."

"Alright." He gave her one last hug before walking out of the room.

Ready to leave he headed straight to the elevator where Alec stood waiting. "Is he here?"

Alec nodded and opened the cage like doors.

XxXx

Clary managed to convince Sarah to let her go down to dinner in a fresh pair of slacks and a long sleeved emerald green silk top. Her hair was left down to flow down over her shoulders and back. Apparently she had broken enough rules for a formal dinner that she agreed to at least wear the high heels. Jonathon was obviously upset and she wasn't going to assume that he would play nice just because it was dinner. So she had the stele tucked away inside her back pocket.

Walking down the corridor to the dinning hall she observed the architectural design that had been conserved over the years. In the midst of her concentration she quickly found herself in front of the doors to the dinning hall. Confidently swinging the door open she noticed seconds later that her entrance ceased all conversations directing everyone's attention to the open doorway.

Clary softly smiled, "Pardon my tardiness."

A number of Circle members returned to their conversations. Clary noticed the empty seat situated to the right hand side of her father who sat at the head of the table. As she approached the long table one of the butlers appeared pulling out her chair. She gave him a nod of thanks and took a seat.

Glancing across the table she caught Jonathon sending her a stern glare that caused her to smile. Getting under each other's skin is what siblings do and Clary felt proud that after many years she still knew exactly how to irk her brother.

"Glad you're feeling well my angel."

Clary turned towards the sound of the voice while fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Valentine held an air of command around him that had her questioning why she agreed to even come down for dinner. Forcing a soft smile onto her face she reached for her glass of water, "Yes, father. It was nothing but a minor set back." Though in the back of her mind she knew he could careless. So long as she could stand he considered her well enough to endure a days worth of training.

Not wanting to hold up a fake front any longer she opted to face her brother instead and was surprised to find that he was avoiding her gaze—odd. Yes, earlier she had stepped on some delicate ice, but it would not have been the first time they went at each other's throat.

It was then she spotted a fading bruise creeping up from the collar of his shirt. Of course, Clary sighed, their father must not have taken news of her breaking the rune too well. The idea of her father hitting Jonathon wasn't new. Yet, she still found it hard to believe her brother would stand and take the beating. This was the guy that would send individuals to the infirmary in seconds for something as little as glancing at him too long.

It wasn't until the smell of the food from the plate in front of her overwhelmed her senses that she noticed the ache in her stomach. Tuning out the space around her Clary immersed herself in several pressing matters. The first, coming up with a way to stop what is to happen in a few days—total extermination.

Sarah had brought her up to speed of the current situation. It appeared that the supposed last stand would take place at the French palace situated several miles from Paris—Versailles. Clary initially wondered why the palace of all places. The location made sense once Sarah told her of the masked ball that would be held to bring all the shadowhunters to them under one roof.

She vaguely recalled them completely losing it at the annual ball in Idris. Turned out to be a little more complicated as Johnathan basically had caught them all in a false illusion, which made it easy to have them follow his every command. However, his control was now spread over such a large group that direct commands appeared more as suggestions—his ability was weakened. They are people and as such tend to need an incentive to do really anything. Hence the ultimate trap was designed to draw all of them in without the slightest suspicion.

"Your brother tells me you broke out of the rune."

Clary lifted her gaze to Valentine, "Yes I did."

"I'm impressed." She snuck a glance at her brother who gave her an impassive look. "I will assume that your time away gave you a chance to think matters through."

Clary straightened her posture an inch more, "Yes it was more than sufficient."

"Well." She could hear the tone in his voice drop; everything was riding on how she acted out her next words.

She softly cleared her throat, "I realized my mistake in trying to run away."

He stood from his seat, "Come with me my angel."

XxXx

Jace walked onto the grounds of what used to be Wayland Manor. He knew that it was burned to the ground almost a decade earlier but what he had read of this place made him curious. One of his mother's last entries mentioned Valentine's extended time at this mansion not to mention it was also where his parents drew their last breath. Which made him wonder why they were there in the first place.

Jace walked up to the remains of the building on what he assumed used to be the cobblestone path, which was now claimed by the tall grass at his feet. Not much remained of the large manor except for the marbled floors that once ran throughout the place.

"Find what you were looking for?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Obviously not."

Magnus took a seat on a large limestone block of what might have been the stand for a sculpture no longer present. "Clary is not here. I could have told you that much."

"I know."

"So what is your real purpose for coming here?"

"This is where my parents were killed."

"Ah that's right. So you wanted to pay them a visit? Shouldn't you have gone to the cemetery?"

Jace dropped his bag to the ground, "I was hoping to find out why, but clearly…" He motioned to the space around them, "I'm not going to find much."

Magnus stretched his arms up letting out a yawn. "The answer to that question may have been standing in front of you for quite some time."

Jace stopped searching through the bag and turned, "What?"

The warlock glanced at the puzzled look on the shadowhunter's face and wondered how the other man still did not know the reason to his parent's death. Didn't he know that his parents tried to protect him from becoming another of Valentine's slave? The dark haired man then quickly realized the problem, "You haven't broken it yet."

Jace still held a confused look on his face, "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Magnus leaned back on his hands gazing out at the setting sun, "Of course you don't."

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated! Feel free to comment on the chapter, ask questions and point out any errors I may have made in spelling and such. **

**How this week just flew by and the next will pass just as quickly especially with the four-day weekend. So excited for no classes on Monday! Keep an eye out for the next chapter things are about to get interesting! **

**Have a great weekend everyone! Until next time! **

Edited: November 9, 2012


	15. Dream

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have another chapter for all of you! **

**So I'm going to keep it short. Thank you everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed this story. A special shout out to everyone that left a review, they made my day and gave me a boost to finish up this chapter. Well were rounding up to the big bang! For those that have not picked up what Magnus meant in the last chapter it will all make sense soon. :)**

**Oh and those of you curious the title of each chapter are from the lyrics of the Disney movie Cinderella. It will add up at the end as one of the well know lines of the song. **

**Here is chapter 15! Enjoy! **

) Chapter 15 (

Clary followed in silence down the desolate corridor. It wasn't until they stopped did she notice the room her father had brought her too.

Valentine opened the door and stepped to the side, "Go on."

Working to keep up her act she calmly stepped into the room even though mentally her mind was in a panic. After closing the door behind him he walked to sit behind the large desk in the room.

Unable to contain the question Clary began, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Ahh so you do remember this room?"

She clenched her jaw to keep from yelling at him. After ensuring her anger was contained she continued, "Yes. This is where you kept mother all those years."

He leaned back in the large chair, "Do you know why I placed that rune on her?"

Clary softly shook her head, "No I do not."

"Jocelyn needed to be taught a lesson. She always resented your brother and the moment you were born she made every excuse to avoid him altogether. The demons blood may have made him emotionless, but as a child he sought out her affection and time after time she turned him away. It went on for years and your brother blamed me for her behavior. So I made it my personal task to fix it."

She clasped her hands behind her back, "Father, why are you telling me this."

"You've acted out just like Jocelyn. Straying away from your responsibility, from your place in this world. I told him to place the rune on you, it was the only way we could get you to remember your duty."

"My duty. You call slaying thousands of innocent individuals my duty. I hardly think that as…"

One of his hands came slamming down onto the mahogany surface, "It is your sole purpose for living! You may have acknowledged your stupidity in running from it but its clear you have yet to learn your lesson."

Clary took a deep breath calming her frustration, "Then why don't you just get rid of me."

He smirked, "You know why. What ever happened to you my angel? You were always such a good girl who never once questioned my orders. Looking back…I blame the Herondale's, their presence changed you."

That was it. Her hands were balled up in such tight fists her nails dug into the palms of her hands and her knuckles were white. "Find someone else then. If you deem me so incapable of following your orders."

Clary was so focused on not killing the man that she did not notice the airborne translucent object until hearing a sickening crack on the lower left side of her rib cage. For a split second the air was completely knocked out of her as she hunched forward in pain. Then the shatter of glass met her ears and she noticed the paperweight once on the desk now in pieces at her feet. That was a first. Her gaze lifted to see her father moving to stand by the window looking out over the mansion grounds.

The urge to kill him grew but once again she fought against it. She knew little of the research he has done in terms of the supernatural world. Chances are he has found something that would allow him to survive a stab to the heart or have a repellant against many of her runes. Of course decapitation would ensure he would never stand again but she was not the person to kill in such a manner. It is why she must wait until the masked ball to open the gates of hell, which can only be unlocked on the full moon.

Clary straightened her back and cleared her throat, "Is there anything else you wished to speak to me about? If not I shall remove my inferior presence."

His back was still turned to her, "I shall see you and your brother tomorrow at Versailles."

She bowed just enough before turning to exit the room.

XxXx

He watched the last ray of sunlight disappear beyond the horizon. It was the second day into the trip but the last night before the ball. Jace leaned against a tree studying the large mansion up ahead. "This is the last place."

Magnus moved to stand next to him, "If your translations were accurate they will be keeping her inside. How do you plan to carefully bring her out?"

Jace pulled the hood of his black jacket up, "Get inside, find her and take down anyone that gets in my way."

"I said carefully, not a plan that will get either of you killed."

"You have a better idea."

Magnus arched an eyebrow, "Yes have you ever heard of stealth?"

Jace shrugged, "It might have crossed my mind."

The warlock shook his head, "Are you usually one to lead missions?"

The shadowhunter shook his head as he pulled on a pair of leather gloves. "On occasion, but for the most part its Alec or Isabelle."

"Good, because your strategies are suicidal."

Jace smirked, "It gets the job done. So I cant complain." He stashed a few weapons in his coat, "Besides the rush of battle is worth taking a little risk."

Magnus shook his head as he leaned his back against a large oak, "Unbelievable, you are every bit of William. A huge ego, an idiot, and suicidal."

Jace tucked his bag in the crook of a tree branch several feet above him, "I sure hope he was good looking."

The warlock rubbed his temple, "Yup you're Will…You recall that this is as far as I go."

"I haven't forgotten, but did you remember that I only asked for a portal."

Magnus smirked, "Well someone had to babysit your reckless ass. Good thing I did, otherwise you would be heading into that mansion right now like the fool you are causing a scene that will end with you dead. Don't need that on my conscious."

Jace chuckled, "Right wouldn't want to be unnecessary distraction, you already have enough of that with Alec."

The other man narrowed his gaze, "Well played runt. You may have some brains after all."

Jace glanced towards the mansion; "I can manage it from here. The city is a few miles from here."

Magnus turned on his heel, "Take care of yourself Herondale." And then walked away disappearing into the growing darkness.

Several lights had turned on in the building indicating the possible presence of people in several rooms. Jace moved closer to the mansion in the cover of the shadows forming along the edge of the forest. He eventually appeared several yards from the nearest window, which was along the east side of the building.

A large cloud inched along the star lit sky covering the moon. He took this moment to dart across the stretch of land to the mansion, pressing his back rigid against the bricked structure. Scanning the area around him he caught sight of the dark window about five feet to his right. Moving closer he first glanced inside, seeing it unoccupied he proceeded to open the window.

He had just stepped inside the room when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Darting behind a large sofa in the room he concentrated on the sounds just outside the room. The individuals walking were silent neither one speaking a word. He noticed in his peripheral vision that light began to spill out from under a door connecting to the next room followed by the sound of voices.

Not hearing any further sound from the corridor Jace moved to stand next to the door. The conversation once a mumble became clear and quickly recognized a familiar voice. "_My duty. You call slaying thousands of innocent individuals my duty. I hardly think that as…"_ The slamming against a wooden surface put Jace on edge and he fought the urge to burst into the room. The other voice cut in, "_It is your sole purpose for living! You may have acknowledged your stupidity in running from it but its clear you have yet to learn your lesson."_

Jace scrunched his forehead in thought, lesson? "_Then why don't you just get rid of me."_ His stomach dropped at her sentence but was pulled from his worry right away, "_You know why. What ever happened to you my angel? You were always such a good girl who never once questioned my orders. Looking back…I blame the Herondale's, their presence changed you." _

Now many questions were running through his mind, every single one was put to an end when he heard the sound of breaking glass. The other room was silent for far too long. Jace slid his back down along the wall to sit on the floor his conscious in a worried state fueled by the continued silence.

XxXx

Clary began the climb up the staircase in the entrance hall when she heard her name called, "Clary."

Turning to her left she found Jonathon appear from the opposite corridor. "What do you want Jonathon?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering if you're still sticking to that lie of yours of not running away."

Clary smirked, "Believe what you want but I'm not leaving."

Jonathon began to also make his way up the stairs, "Then I hope you enjoy sending your boy to the pits of hell."

She bit her tongue and just glared at his receding form, which disappeared at the top of the stairs. Several moments later Clary finally noticed the stele in her hand. The tight grip on the crystal had her wondering why the object had not snapped in two pieces. Taking a deep breath she held the stele between her lips as she twisted up her hair and then used the crystal to pin it in place.

That day was a test of composure; fighting the urge to scream, yell and unfortunately kill. Reaching her room she found Sarah at work with some task in the closet. Clary moved to stand in the full-length mirror on the wall. Finally feeling the pain in her torso she carefully pulled the hem of her top up. Even she couldn't avoid making a face at the purple black spot spreading in the area below her sternum. With her index finger she prodded the burning area determining the extent of the damage. She felt lucky the bone appeared to have a minor fracture, which was better than having it shattered or splintered.

"Oh my goodness." Clary caught sight of the older woman in the reflection of the mirror.

"It's fine Sarah. Simply a small fracture."

The woman crossed her arms, "I hardly believe so. What happened? You did not get in another fight at the dinner table with your brother."

Clary smirked, "No Sarah I did not. I spoke with father just following dinner. Its obvious by his reaction he was not pleased with some of my comments."

Sarah dropped her voice to a low whisper, "Clarissa why are you doing this? You could have left and…"

Clary shook her head, "No…I'm done running away Sarah. It's now or never."

"I still do not approve of your idea."

"I'm not asking for anyone's approval. I will go through with this whether you like it or not. It is the only way to bring all of this to an end. Now go and rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

The older woman was not pleased with the final decision but decided to trust her lady. She bowed and left the room to return to the servant's quarters, which was another aspect of this mansion Clary planned on fixing.

Alone in the room she stepped into the closet and slipped off her shoes tossing them into a corner. A sudden pain in her chest caused her to reach out to the nearest wall for support. Did the hit to her ribcage cause even more damage than she first suspected.

She heard the main door to the room open once again. Wonderful, if Sarah catches her in pain the woman will begin to worry and that is the last thing she needed at the moment.

The prolonged silence in the room put her on edge. Someone had entered the room and has yet to present who they were, which Clary found odd. Even Sarah would state who she was or call for her.

Clary fought against the growing pain in her chest and focused on the situation at hand. The ball was tomorrow; chances are her brother may have decided that they could do without her, I mean all they needed was her blood. She pressed her back against the wall concentrating on the sounds in the room and sensed the individual standing just inside the room. Still they would be taking a chance if they did kill her even if the moon would be full in less than twenty-four hours.

She spotted several decorative hairpins on a vanity table. They came to a dull point but so did the envelope opener and she still managed to cause some damage with the object.

Feeling confident of the individual's location she whipped around the doorway and sent the pins flying. They seemed to have been expecting her appearance and caught the objects with ease.

Clary studied the hooded figure. The crushing pain in her chest interrupted her thought process. Leaning her back against the wall for support she began to wonder why weren't they moving. Suddenly an odd sensation fills her as she recognizes a familiar presence, but it couldn't be possible…could it. The individual lifted their gaze and a pair of dark golden pools locked with her emerald eyes.

XxXx

The dark haired girl slouched back in the large chair. The horde of papers scattered in front of her did little to ease her nerves. They were outnumbered, she was aware of that from the beginning. However, not to the extent of facing a potential army and taking count for the sixth time it was clear the chances of actually succeeding was slim to none.

After Jace left, Isabelle went through a crash course in Latin and continued her search of any valuable information from Celine's book. There was a good reason it was written in a language that is never seen in the shadowhunting world. Celine had kept record of everything that was discussed in the meetings.

Almost 30 years ago Valentine with several other individuals formed the Circle. Among the original members were Jocelyn Fairchild, Lucian Graymark, Michael Wayland, Stephen Herondale and Hodge Starkweather. The Circle's mission was to destroy all the demons and downworlders.

Isabelle paused noticing the date of the first report she was reading did not match anywhere near the formation of the Circle. Assuming an explanation would turn up she read on. For several years The Circle recruited new members in their fight against the demons and downworlders. For dozens of pages it was the same idea over and over again. Each report stated the increasing number of followers Valentine had gained in the early years of the Circle as well as the building of the army.

Suddenly the format of the report changed, it was no longer restricted to the meetings. The book suddenly turned into a journal no longer having any relation to meetings held for the Circle or characters in the margin indicating a location. Isabelle was floored left a gape with the first of many she read.

_December 21, 1988_

_ I feel I have sinned. Though it may be for the best for everyone; who could ever forgive an eavesdropper. I have reached my limit. Jocelyn is my best friend more like a young sister to me. With most of her family gone I felt it was my responsibility to look out for her, even if that meant joining this organization._

_As I mentioned, I can no longer remain silent. My friend has a monster for a child. The moment I lay eyes on the boy I knew something was not right and earlier this evening following the meeting I happen to stumble upon a conversation I was not to hear. I'm on my way to pay Jocelyn a visit in her quarters down in the east wing when I cross a room. I could not help but pause at the voices it was Valentine speaking to a woman. It's what they spoke of that left me immobile. The woman spoke of an agreement that should the task be fulfilled he would gain the power he seeks—the power to rule the demon realm._

_It did not make sense. How could a man that built an organization to destroy the demons now be seeking to rule them? Valentine vowed to complete the task, which was to destroy all of the shadowhunters. Beginning with those in Idris followed by the world. He also thanked the demoness for the blood he used on his son. That was the last I heard before I took off down the corridor. _

_How was I supposed to explain to my best friend that her husband changed their son? He-_

The sound of the library doors opening broke Isabelle out of the realm she had disappeared into, "Izzy." She turned to see her brother walk in, "We have a problem."

"What would that be?"

Alec sighed, "Downworlders can't enter the palace."

Isabelle all but let go of the book letting it land in her lap, "What!?"

XxXx

Clary's mind was reeling. It just could not be possible, all of this must be an illusion, and she lifted her hands to hold her head. The crushing feeling in her chest remained and for the moment time stopped.

He stood frozen at the sight in front of him. The look on her face was that of a shocked individual, but what held his attention was her physical appearance. She had a small figure but he recalled never it being boney, her cream skin shone pale white and the dark circles around her eyes like those of an insomniac. In a state of shock himself he mumbled out, "What did he do to you?" His chest tightened restricting the amount of air returning to his lungs, growing worse with every passing second.

Clary gazed at the man still standing several feet away. It had to be a trick, Jonathon's way of revenge for getting him in trouble—it had to be. The only thing is if it was an illusion than what could explain the force pulling her towards him. Suddenly arms held her and a familiar voice danced in her ears, "Clary."

It was him, words could not describe the feeling coursing through her filling the empty void in her chest. The crushing pain all but disappeared with her state of confusion. It took an eternity for her to finally speak, "Why are you here?"

He pulled away just enough to look at her, "I came for you."

Clary dropped her gaze, "I don't understand. You…hate me."

Jace softly held her face lifting her gaze back up, "That…Clary…I'm so sorry."

She grabbed onto his wrists and pulled his hands away, "Jace, please don't. I deserved it…"The exact moment was proof that it was all her fault. If she was never born, or in her father's terms created, the world would have been spared a lot of torment.

"No you did not," Jace's hand ghosted over her cheekbone, grazing the edge of the blue ring on her skin, "Have you seen what they've done to you?"

She innately crossed her arms over her injured rib cage, "It doesn't matter I…"

He cut her off, "If you say you deserve it one more time-."

She also stopped him midsentence, "Jace. Everything terrible that has ever happened is because of me. I did something unforgivable, I can never go back, but I have to at least set things straight. Without me they have nothing."

"Even more of a reason to get you out." He turned to glance at the large window built into to the opposite wall.

She reached out grabbing his wrist, "That's not the point. Even if I do leave they won't stop until I'm found again."

He turned to face her again; "I came to, I can't believe I'm using this phrase but I came to save you. Yet, here you're fighting against me."

Clary sighed, "It's complicated."

She caught sight of the hurt look that crossed his face, "Yeah a lot of things are."

The hint of his parents cut her deep. "Jace."

He moved closer resting his forehead against her, "Look I'm asking that you stop blaming yourself for what happened to my parents."

"The past is the past, but nothing will ever let me forget."

He shrugged slightly, "I may not know why they were there that night, but I know nothing can bring them back. It took having them taken to feel the life I once had was completely over and it had to happen a second time for me to realize I had not lost anything until that moment. I lost you once Clary and I can't bare the thought of losing you again."

Clary set her hand on his chest, over his heart, "You wont ever lose me."

His questioning eyes bore into her own, "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm no use to them dead." It was then she picked up the sound of angry footsteps. "You have to leave."

To walk out empty handed was not what he had in mind. Yet, the serious look on her face told him he had no choice. He took her hand in his, "I don't like this at all."

"You wouldn't be the first. Now please go, I wont ever forgive myself if something happened to you."

His eyes narrowed, "Why…Clary I swear, if they so much a touch you someone is going to be murdered."

She wrapped her arms around him smiling, "Trust me no one would want to see that more than I do. Now go. Please."

He held her close one last time, "Alright." He stepped away shifting towards the window, "Just promise me that you'll come back. I don't have a problem hunting you down again. You may deny it, but a lot of people do care about you Clary."

With that he gracefully slipped out the window disappearing into the night. Several seconds passed before she darted over to the window looking out—he was gone. She sighed, "I don't know if I can ever go back."

Her bedroom door slammed open, "Where is he Clarissa?"

Turning away she found Jonathon standing in the doorway shaking. Clary could not help but roll her eyes, "I have no idea what you are talking about brother."

"Don't lie to me. You angels have a distinct presence. Where is he?"

She glanced back out the window one last time before pulling it closed, "Obviously not here."

The long silence following her last comment had her turn back, studying the man across the room, wondering if he would snap. She chose to ease the tension building up in the room, there was no need for anymore broken bones, "He was never here Jonathon. Now if you're done with the interrogation could you leave?"

**A/N: Oh yeah! Got this one done! **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think! Any review is awesome and greatly appreciated. I want to say we've reached that part of the story I've been waiting to write since I started the revision. I'll do my best to update soon. **

**Until next time everyone! Have a great weekend! **

Edited: November 15, 2012


	16. That

**A/N: Hey guys! So Happy be-lated Thanksgiving everyone! Hope your all having a wonderful break! I bring you guys another chapter! **

**Thank you everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed this story. As always I want to give a special shout out to those of you that left me a wonderful review! It's your reviews that keep me motivated to keep working on the story! **

**On a little note, those curious, Clary in this story is not one for being a typical fairytale princess. As might have been noted a few times she tends to prefer standing on her own. **

**Anyways, Chapter 16! Were nearing the end about 5 more left after this one. Enjoy! **

) Chapter 16 (

She hardly slept, correction she could not sleep. Isabelle lay on her bed facing up at the ceiling, the heel of her hands rested on her forehead. While her fingers were tangled in her hair, constantly tugging on it in frustration. She peaked at the clock on her nightstand…03:30AM. She groaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

Her hands moved down to rub her eyes. "This is not good. Not good at all."

Isabelle's mind would not stop reeling, as it kept returning to the fact that any alliance they had with a downworlder was out of the picture. "Wait. Just one second." She crossed her arms wondering, "How did Alec know they could not get through the barrier?"

A buzzing noise slightly startled her, turning towards the source she found the screen of her phone light up. Shifting across the bed she reached for the object, "Who in the world…" Pressing the screen to accept the call, "Hello."

"Izzy."

"Jace?" She leaned over to the nightstand turning on a lamp, "Do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"We have a problem."

She rubbed her temple with the heel of her free hand, "Oh god Jace. Please tell me you're joking."

"I found Clary."

"Wonderful!...I do not see how that's a problem."

"She wouldn't leave."

Isabelle groaned and fell back to lie on the bed, "Seriously. What in the world is she thinking? Of all times for that girl to be stubborn."

XxXx

Clary lay on her side, holding one of several pillows close to her body. She finally felt her eyes beginning to close shut. Her conscious slowly edged into sleep, her mind finally drifting away from reality. Only to be interrupted with a ray of light shining brightly on her eyes. Reaching for another pillow she covered her face only to feel the warmth of the sunlight on her arms. Clary groaned, "Why me?"

She had spent all night debating whether staying was a good idea. In any new angle she looked, it always ended up coming back around with her brother and father. They had waited almost 14 years to take her back. Hunting her down like prey, going in for the kill was not an option—she had to be alive.

It was that simple fact that kept her up all night. Why? Well, when she pointed that out to Jace he did not appear shocked. I mean the only reason her father had not ordered her killed was her blood for the rune. Simply drawing the rune would not open a portal it had it be blood bound—fresh. Using stored blood did not work; she vaguely remembers them trying numerous times. Of course Jace wouldn't know why Valentine needed her alive, but the thought of him not wondering…

Her train of thought ended as sleep finally took over.

Several hours later there was a soft knock at the door just before it opened several seconds later, "My Lady your brother…" Sarah stepped into the room to glance at the curled up individual on the bed. The older woman glanced at the large clock on the wall—it was noon.

Jonathon also entered the room. Stopping in his tracks at seeing his sister fast asleep in the middle of the day. He growled slightly as his already small amount of patience faded, "Wake her up Sarah. Have her ready and down in the entrance hall in two hours."

The older woman turned and bowed, "Yes sire."

He took a final glance at Clary and walked out slamming the door. The force caused it to shake on its hinges that for a moment Sarah believed the door would have fallen off.

A loud noise pulled Clary out of her dream and back to reality. Turning to lie on her back she caught sight of Sarah approaching her, "If I may comment my Lady, that was quite the rude awakening."

Clary adjusted to lean back on her elbows, "It seemed like an earthquake."

Sarah chuckled, "I believe Jonathon expected you to be ready for the ball. Not still in pajamas or in your case last nights outfit."

She glanced down at her now wrinkled top and half rolled up pants. "Ah well for starters he's not too happy with me in either case."

Sliding off the bed she made her way to the closet with Sarah closely behind her questioning, "And why should he be even more upset?"

Clary smirked, "First I broke the rune. Second, Father was not too happy with either one of us for that matter that Jonathon ended up taking the more brutal beating out of the two of us. Finally, he's upset that Jace slipped away unscathed."

Sarah stopped, "The Herondale's boy…He was here?"

The younger woman nodded as she pulled a drawer open, "Jonathon sensed his presence, but I managed to get him to leave just in time."

The other woman was still in a state of shock, "He found you. My lady…and you sent him away."

Clary sighed, "Yes and yes. He wanted me to leave with him, but I couldn't Sarah."

The woman placed her hands on her hips, frustrated, "And why not?"

"Are we going to have this debate again?"

"Yes. Until you give me a logical reason for going through with this plan of yours."

Clary stopped searching through the drawer, "Once I get rid of the problem our world will finally be at peace. I will finally be free and leave to a place where no one will ever find me."

Sarah stood agape. "Leave. For what isolation?"

Returning to her search, she dug through the contents in front of her, "I can't go back, end of story. Not Idris and sure as hell not New York."

The older woman sighed and studied Clary, "What are you looking for?"

Clary stopped and crossed her arms, "I'm supposed to be getting ready aren't I?"

"Well yes. I don't mean to comment on your preferences despite the current situation but your going to a ball, not battle."

Clary held a fresh pair of slacks and mentally palmed the side of her face. "Right a ball." She tossed the article of clothing back into the drawer.

"Leave your outfit to me. I suggest you go bathe while I get everything ready." Sarah handed Clary a long robe and motioned to the bathroom.

XxXx

The morning had been uneventful, too calm in her opinion. Isabelle now sat on a large workbench scanning the wall opposite of her for one weapon. Her legs swung back and forth underneath the table, "Hmm. Now where did I put that?"

A knock came from the open door, "So this is where you are." She took a last glance at the wall and turned to the doorway.

She leaned back on her hands and gazed up at the junction where the wall and ceiling met, "Hey Alec."

He leaned against the doorway, "Didn't sleep did you."

Isabelle hopped off the table, "That obvious."

He shrugged, "Not physically obvious if that's what you mean, but you normally don't stop talking before a mission. The only time that doesn't happen is when you haven't slept."

She smirked, "Well that's part of it." Finding her whip carefully hung on the wall she moved closer taking it down.

Alec watched his sister slow movements as she crossed the room, someone outside might not have noticed it, but he could tell she was on edge, "What's the rest of it?"

Whip in hand; she shifted to a large cabinet across the room, where she pulled out daggers and a small crossbow. "Jace found Clary."

He gave her a puzzled look, "Okay…shouldn't that be a good thing?"

Isabelle sighed setting the objects in her hands on a table, "It would if she went with him."

"What do you mean?"

She closed the cabinet before turning to lean against it, her hands tucked into the pockets of her sweatshirt, "He found her, but she refused to leave. Jace didn't tell me anything else, but that means Clary is still on the enemy's side. In the line of fire and one less potential warrior, which wouldn't have been such a big deal if the downworlders could get in."

"That would be a problem."

Isabelle tilted her head slightly, "Which reminds me. How do you know that the downworlders can't get into the palace?"

Alec looked away turning his attention to the space around him. He had picked a terrible spot to have the subject come up, as his sister had every arsenal within reaching distance. "Magnus told me."

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay…"

If Isabelle knew better she wouldn't kill him, for the next sentence he was about to say would surely anger her, "He's the one that put the barrier on the palace that won't allow downworlders to enter."

Lucky for him his sister remained still, "He placed the barrier…Can I ask why?"

Alec let out a sigh of relief; he would live to see tonight. "Magnus on several occasions worked for Valentine and was asked several weeks ago to set up the barrier. He did tell us from the beginning he was going to keep a neutral stance in all of this. I guess that meant he wouldn't mind helping either side, which for the record still doesn't make any sense to me."

She picked up her whip, the daggers and crossbow. "Christ, I forgot about that." The large clock in the hall tolled once, "I guess we'll stick with what we planned last night. I'm going to go get ready."

Alec nodded and began his own search throughout the weapons room. Isabelle headed down the desolate corridor to her room. Once inside she made haste to get ready. She arranged her long hair back into a high ponytail and curling the rest, letting the ringlets fall down against her back. Content with a smoky eye, dark red lipstick and red-black jewelry set Isabelle moved to the closet to change into her gown.

It was similar to the one she wore in Idris, red with a sweet heart cut and full skirt. Except the bodice had straps going over her shoulders and the gown was made of a lighter material. The goal was not to be held back in the fight and with her black boots she could endure a war. Tucking away the daggers into her boots she strapped the crossbow under several layers of chiffon then secured her whip and stele behind a shaped rose on her waist.

Isabelle pulled on a pair of black elbow length opera gloves and grabbed her black embellished mask that covered the upper half of her face. She soon joined the rest of her family who stood waiting in front of the elevator. Both her father and brother wore black tuxedos while her mother wore a burgundy ball gown with long white gloves.

Maryse observed her daughter as she approached, "Ready."

Isabelle pulled the lift doors open, "Lets go."

XxXx

Clary walked down the corridor with Sarah in step at her side. After some dispute Clary finally obliged to put on the large ball gown. This one was much different from the last that she had worn.

For starters the gown was fit for a funeral, made of several layers of onyx satin and lace. It had a large train with several fabric ovals and crescent moons incorporated all over the skirt. The corset bodice was pulled tight to hold up the enormous strapless dress leaving just enough room for her to breath. The single upside was wearing a pair of black knee high boots courtesy of Sarah.

The red curls were once again straight and combed back into a French braid running along the left side following close to her hairline. The rest was twisted into a low messy bun at the nape of her neck that was then adorned with several crystal pins that complemented the dewdrop earrings and layered necklace. The smoky eye makeup and blood red lipstick contrasted with the white beaded mask she held.

Reaching the grand staircase Clary glanced down at the entrance hall below. The entire Circle stood around conversing as they waited to leave. Primarily consisting of men who all stood in black tailcoats while the women present wore black gowns. Compared to hers the others were more conservative with long sleeves and a simple full skirt.

Clary paused and muttered under her breath, "I could use that scotch now Sarah."

The older woman chuckled, "Had you not argued with me in the first place I would have time to send for one." She handed the young woman a pair of black elbow length gloves to put on. Before taking them Clary concealed the white stele in a fold of fabric at her waist. Confident that the crystal wouldn't fall she slipped on the gloves.

Clary bit her bottom lip and tried to take a calming breath. This was it, time to act out the play. She began the careful descend down the stairs to join the others. Several individuals sent a glance her way but many simply ignored her. Spotting Jonathon she maneuvered through the group to reach him, "Is it time to leave brother?"

He did not answer immediately but first turned to send a cold impassive glare her way, "Almost. The carriages should be here soon."

Clary studied her brother, he still appeared wary as if he was waiting for her to screw up. One of the doormen appeared from the crowd, "Sire the carriages have arrived."

He gave a curt nod to the man and faced the majority of the group, "Everyone…" Silence filled the room as everybody's attention was turned towards them, "It is time we take leave."

Clary was taken aback at the gesture when Jonathon held his hand out to her that it took a second for her to respond. Taking his hand the sibling pair, demon and angel led the Circle out.

XxXx

Winter had just rolled into the countryside casting a cool wave over the land. The chilled afternoon air nipped at her exposed arms despite the setting sun still shining brightly in the sky. Isabelle walked with Alec, their arms linked together in a traditional fashion with their parents closely behind the.

They weren't alone as hundreds of shadowhunters began to arrive in crowds through the palace gates. Due to Jonathon's illusion everyone appeared ecstatic for the ball and dressed for the occasion. Women wore large ball gowns of various styles, and colors. This time around Isabelle was going for the most practical not extravagant mask. Some were like hers covering the upper half of their face, others were complete masks; some held in place by ribbons others on a rod. There was a spectrum of colors, beads, feathers, shapes, and patterns. If today was a real masked ball she would have gladly enjoyed trying to show up everyone, she smiled at the thought—challenge accepted. "Alec."

They continued walking along the large mosaic pathway leading to the palace doors, "Yes Izzy."

"When all of this is over, assuming we live, I want to throw my own masquerade ball."

He glanced at his sister smiling, "So you can show off."

She smirked arching her eyebrows, "You know me too well."

"Sadly I do."

She glanced out of the corner of her eyes narrowing her gaze at him, "Ashamed of your little sister I see."

Alec chuckled, "I'm stuck with you aren't I? Might as well be honest."

Isabelle sadly smiled, "I hope that's still true tomorrow."

They remained silent upon approaching the open doors Alec took note of the tall figures standing guard, "Feel that Izzy."

She nodded and whispered, "Demons."

"Keep cool Isabelle. Remember they're not our target."

Her free hand ghosted over the whip, "I almost could careless at the moment."

He hissed out, "Keep a level head! Who are you Jace?"

Just as she was about to comment they were feet from the demons. Remembering that they should be oblivious to their doom she softly laughed. Once inside and out of earshot Alec began, "What was that?"

Isabelle let go of him to cross her arms, "Hey. I'm supposed to be having fun right." Putting air quotes to emphasize the word fun.

Maryse appeared at their side, "Will the two of you stop bickering." Silenced by the woman the pair continued following the crowd into the famous Hall of Mirrors. Several large chandeliers hung from the dome ceiling illuminating the room's architecture and artwork. Hundreds of shadowhunters filling the room began to spill into the Great Hall ballroom. This much larger space had a second floor built along the wall overlooking the main marble floor, a large dome ceiling was home to several pieces of art, and in the front of the room stood an extravagant alter.

Isabelle stood next to her mother studying the room pushing aside the décor she looked for all possible enemy entrances. "Jace…Where are you?"

Her thought process was cut short as a hand rested on her shoulder. She took an even breath and spun around her hands going for the whip. The stranger grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She evened her breath and whispered, "I could kill you in three seconds."

The stranger chuckled, "Go ahead, Pumpkin."

She felt her eyes widen as she suddenly recognized the persons voice and then took a closer look into their eyes. "Simon?"

"Ah I see you found her already."

Isabelle glanced around Simon to see Jocelyn joining them. Even with a mask it had to be her, she knew no one else but Clary with flaming red hair. "Jocelyn…but…" she looked back at her boyfriend, "I don't understand."

The woman smiled, "You could say I pulled some strings and our warlock agreed to our compromise."

Maryse nodded a greeting, "Jocelyn. Nice to see you Lucian."

The man escorting Jocelyn bowed, "Hello Maryse, I suspect that Robert and your family are doing well."

"Yes, he should be taking a stroll of the perimeter with our eldest."

"I shall join them. Excuse me ladies…Sir Lewis."

Isabelle smiled as he disappeared into the crowd and Jocelyn began, "Luke left with us on the Dark Day, a close friend of ours. Though his kind demeanor has been masking the fact he wants to tear Valentine to shreds." The woman caught Isabelle's questioning look, "A while back on an outing Luke was bit by a werewolf and Valentine left his own friend for dead. He survived of course but not without the thirst for revenge."

Isabelle looked around the ballroom at the guests; they were still trapped in the illusion that they did not notice the addition of a werewolf and vampire.

XxXx

Clary gazed out the carriage window at the large palace coming into view. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach refused to subside, unsure of how to make them leave opted to ignore the sensation. As they pulled up through the palace gates Clary caught sight of a line of masked footmen ready to receive the Circle. "Clary."

She turned to Jonathon sitting opposite of her, "Yes."

Jonathon remained silent for a moment before continuing, "I will go ahead with the Circle. You and the other women will be escorted into the ballroom shortly after."

The carriage came to a stop, "I understand."

He stepped out without another word leaving her alone. Clary suddenly took an interest in her hands drawing simple designs on the palm of her hands—it calmed her. Valentine raised her to be an unemotional solider and yet at that moment the nerves were eating her alive. Taking a deep breath she put on her mask securing it in place and then exited the carriage.

The sun reached the edge of the forest top continuing to descend in the sky. Shifting closer to the horses pulling the carriage she quickly recognized the black Clydesdale and felt her troubles melt away. The mare welcomed the familiar presence dipping her head to nuzzle her nose against the woman's cheek.

Clary returned the gesture by stroking the mares muzzle, "Hello old gal. Mother's missed you very much," She looked up into the creatures serene eyes, "You were always one of her favorites."

Remembering about the ball she turned to find one single individual left. Everyone else had moved from the carriages and began making their way up to the palace. Giving the horse one last pet she approached the remaining footman, who looked oddly familiar yet the presence was that of a stranger.

He bowed and held a hand out to her, which she took to let him link their arms, then begin the walk inside. "Never guessed you'd be one for large animals."

The velvet voice almost caused her to freeze, "What in the name of-." Clary sighed, "What possessed you to come down here Jace."

She could catch sight of him smiling slightly, "I call it plan B."

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Plan B?"

"Well of course. Considering plan A failed."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh right don't forget how that planned failed to save your skin."

He shrugged, "Don't worry I haven't."

They entered the palace in silence until the pair had some distance from the guards, "Which leads me to my next question. How did you bypass my brother? I don't recall hearing a fight when he left the carriage."

"Magnus did a neat little trick on a couple of us to mask our presence."

Clary unlinked their arms and took her hand in his letting their fingers cross, "Which makes sense why I didn't recognize you."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Good that means it works."

**A/N: Hey hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed another chapter to this story! Good news, I have the rest of the story layout done. All I need to do now is type it all up. **

**Like always reviews are awesome and greatly appreciated! Feel free to ask any questions, provide feedback and your thoughts on the story. **

**So, I have the idea to finish this story. Now what I'm trying to figure out is where I'm going to fit in time to work on the remaining chapters. Sadly right after this break, professors will be throwing new material at me, on top of trying to remember everything I learned at the beginning of the quarter. Finals are coming up in less than three weeks and I'm starting to panic. I might be able to get one more up in the upcoming week. Hopefully by then I'll have an idea concerning the remaining chapters and estimated update. **

**Have a great break! Until next time! :) **

Edited: November 23, 2012


	17. You--

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! And welcome to any new readers to this story! Hope you've enjoyed it so far! **

**Have to say this was another one of those tricky chapters but I managed to get it done! I want to thank everyone for the continued support for this story whether it was by reviewing, favorite or following this story. I can't help but send another thanks to those that review, your comments really make my day! In either case it lets me know that the story is not doing all to bad! Which is a plus remembering how far this story has gone in the time I've finally put into re-writing and finishing the story :)**

**Enough chatter from me! I give you another tense filled chapter! Enjoy!**

) Chapter 17 (

When cocktail hour began the remainder of the guests shuffled into the large ballroom. Isabelle moved over to a table away from the large crowd situated in the center of room. It was not long before music filled the space, "What are you thinking?"

Isabelle leaned her elbows against the table, "How everyone here, prestige shadowhunters, are at the mercy of a psychopath. A man who essentially made a deal with the devil in exchange for sole power over a species."

Simon glanced around the room, "That may be true, but you know that's not going to happen, not today, not ever."

Isabelle sighed, "I know its just daunting to know that we're basically holding their lives in our hands."

Jocelyn appeared from the crowd, "Everyone is in position. At the moment we speculate it will be a ten to one fight."

The music faded out, "Welcome." The loud voice boomed throughout the ballroom capturing the attention of every individual. "It is my great pleasure to be hosting tonight's masquerade ball."

Isabelle studied the man standing up at the alter, "Is that him."

Jocelyn clenched her fists, "Yes. That's Valentine." The woman glanced across the room to her friend. Luke remained composed as ever but she could detect the slight tremble traveling through his body.

Valentine continued, "We have a very special guest joining us shortly, but before I introduce them, I would like to present to all of you our new generation of members."

Clary looked over at the other pairs around her who appeared to also be in there twenties—the sons and daughters of the Circle. No one could just join. Her theory was that there had been some trial these individuals faced in order to prove their worth. Like Jonathon, many grew up involved in the organization, training every day of their lives. Clary on the other hand had walked away from this and it was clear that because of her absence they have yet to accept her as being a potential leader. Technically speaking she along with Jonathon would lead them in the future, which would explain the glares and silent treatment sent her way. She whispered to Jace, "They don't like me very much."

"How can you tell?"

She smiled, "Isn't it obvious."

He shrugged, "Well you look beautiful would that be it."

Just as she was about to reply the doors to the ballroom swung open. Clary stood with Jace at the end of the line making its way inside. The crowd of guests parted like the red sea clearing the center of the room, "You're the one with the plan. What's your next move?"

They remained out on the reception floor. He pondered the question for a moment, "Nothing really."

The pairs separated into two lines and faced each other. Clary couldn't help but smirk, "Nothing. That's the rest of the plan."

Valentine's voice filled the room, "The evening will begin with a traditional waltz."

The line of men bowed while the ladies curtsied to their partner opposite of them. As the familiar tune began to play both lines came together, pairs formed once again, and they all moved across the floor in synch.

Isabelle blinked once, twice, then a third time. Yes Clary was there, but it's whom she was with that had the woman both puzzled and worried. "Are you seeing this Alec?"

The man nodded, "Seeing, still trying to believe."

Isabelle crossed her arms annoyed, "What is he thinking?"

Alec rested a hand on her shoulder, "He's putting himself between Clary and her father."

Keeping his voice down Jace eventually responded, "You sent me away yesterday, but don't expect me to leave you again."

Clary gazed up, her eyes locking with his—he was serious. The once light golden pools burned with a sense of determination, "Nothings going to change your mind."

Many of the traditional dances involve partner exchanges this was one of them, "Don't count on it." He let go of her waist and spun her to his left.

Expecting the switch she calmly ended in the arms of her new partner, "Quite chatty with the escort aren't we."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Why does it matter who I converse with Jonathon."

The pair glided across the floor, "Maybe because that boyfriend of yours keeps getting in the way." Her prolonged silence allowed him to make the connection, "Ah so it is him."

She glared at her brother, "I am not kidding Jonathon you-."

He groaned, "Relax little sis. As long as you keep your word nothing will happen to him. Although, he'll just disappear with rest of those pathetic shadowhunters."

"Have you forgotten who you are brother?"

"I know who I am Clarissa. The question is have you figured out who you are?"

Who she was? Clary tossed the question around her mind for several seconds. Of course she knew who she was, why would he even ask that question? The sound of applause filled her ears, it was then she finally realized that they had all stopped moving.

Music continued to play as guests joined in the next dace. Jonathon turned away moving to join their father who was in a deep conversation with the Circle. Clary slipped away to the edge of the dance floor keeping her gaze locked, studying the space around the Circle adjusting her plan to fit the context. Jace appeared standing by her side, "You helped put all of this together."

Clary bit her lip, "Somewhat indirectly, always did what daddy told me to do. I wasn't aware the part I played until…" She paused catching her father looking their way. "Stay low, they won't act unless you give them reason to do so. Let me fix this."

Jace sighed taking a forced step backwards, silently disappearing into the sea of guests as Clary weaved through the crowd to climb the steps of the altar.

Valentine began, "Glad to see that the hit did not fracture the bone too severely I was worried it might have accidentally punctured a vital organ."

"Lucky for me." Her response dripped with sarcasm.

Ignoring her reply he continued, "That aside, I was just speaking with the other members of Lilith." Lilith. The name echoed with familiarity. "When she arrives I expect you to show her the utmost respect even if it's in your nature to lash out."

Clary clasped her hands to conceal her growing frustration—in her nature. What was she some wild animal. She was growing tired of their indirect way of speaking when it involved the Circle. "As you wish father."

"Perfect."

A servant appeared handing Valentine a folded piece of paper, which he opened reading the message. "The guards send notice of Lilith's arrival."

The Circle situated themselves in the chairs arranged in a half circle on the altar. Both Valentine and Jonathon remained standing while Clary took the empty seat at the end. It was not long before the large doors opened revealing a woman.

For several moments she wondered what was so special about the individual walking up to the front of the room. Then it hit her, the surge of demonic energy overwhelming her senses saturating the space with her presence. Glancing to the balcony above she noted the dozens of demons flooding the second floor. Not good. As the woman strode up to the altar Clary could begin to note the distinguishing features of her species. She assumed her to be a powerful demon as only they could take a form resembling that of a human. The tall lean frame, pale face, jet-black hair and burning red eyes. The black strapless gown revealed the scars of battle on her collarbone, neck and arms—she was an elder demon. There are few that exist but those that still live are said to posses such great power drawing their energy from the deceased souls in the afterlife.

As the demoness reached the altar Valentine stepped forward bowing deeply before the demon. It was possibly one of the only times Clary has ever seen him submit to anyone and then she spotted Jonathon kneeling, not bow, but kneel before Lilith, "Hello my son."

Clary mentally kicked herself, she really blocked out much of her childhood to not remember the demon currently assaulting her senses—it is Lilith's blood that made Jonathon a half demon. "Rise child." The demoness stood tall enough to be eye level with Jonathon. "I'm impressed Valentine." She began to circle the man before her, "You did well raising the boy. Ensuring he achieved full potential."

Valentine bowed his head, "Thank you."

The woman stopped to stand in front of Jonathon once again, "He's also quite easy on the eyes." A murmur of chuckles rumbled from the Circle. Taking an outside perspective Clary had to admit that her brother was blessed by the blood in that category.

"Now the girl." Lilith turned her way. It was as if hell itself had frozen over when they met each other's gaze. Staring each other down. Clary could feel a growl rising up to her throat and in her peripheral she caught sight of her brother impassively glaring. After a moment of deadly tension she stood forcing her legs to move forward. A low grumble erupted in her chest, and she began to wonder if she was actually a werewolf. As she grew closer to the trio in the center she realized it was the angel emitting its frustration for the situation. It was upset with her for remaining so close to an elder demon and not attack. Taking a spot next to her brother she again forced her body to move bowing to the demoness. Her blood coursed rapidly, her heartbeat pounding in her ears—the angel did not approve of the action. Fighting the urge to run she calmly stood upright.

Lilith softly smiled, "She is just perfect." A clawed hand brushed Clary's face lifting off the mask, "Where's your twin darling?" Twin? The woman handed her the mask not breaking away her gaze, "Valentine, you promised me both of them." Clary felt her eyes widen—Jace.

Jonathon spoke up, "Fear not mother." Clary prayed to the angel Jace was hiding in some corner far away from here, "They are never far apart, the two are linked by the Angel's bond."

Lilith turned to Jonathon, "Wonderful. Head out to the carriage and fetch Croan."

XxXx

Isabelle spotted Jace standing some ways away. She pushed through the crowd to stand next to him, "So what happened? You still couldn't get her out."

Jace sighed, "She won't leave because she feels it's her responsibility to fix all of this."

She leaned against one of the columns, "Typical Clary, always one to try to do everything alone. Does she know we're also here?"

"No." Jace spun around at the sensation of a strong presence, which he could not determine specifically, probably a side effect of the enchantment Magnus used, "Something does not feel right."

Isabelle one step ahead had her gaze directed up, "That would explain a lot."

Jace followed her gaze to the balcony above, he could not sense them, but could see them. Demons filled the second floor all the way around the ballroom, "There must be hundreds."

The woman nodded, "I agree." Though the strongest presence did not come from the balcony. She scanned the room stopping at the altar, "Jace…"

He turned in the indicated direction to study the individual, just by their strong presence it had to be a demoness. An elder to be exact which would explain the human form, "Why would an elder demon be here?"

Isabelle's thoughts returned to the journal, "I read in your mothers journal that Valentine made a deal with a demon. That as long as he accomplished the task of wiping out the shadowhunters, he would be guaranteed rule over the demon species."

"So the elder," He motioned to the demoness in the room, "Is willing to break the compromise they have agreed to abide for several centuries in order to have us all killed."

She shrugged, "I was looking into it some more and found out the elder is the demoness Lilith. It appears she still holds a grudge against the shadowhunters for the death of her mate."

Jace watched as Clary walked up to the demon, "Gerard? Wasn't he killed in that third war?"

Isabelle shook her head, "That's what most historical books tells us. You remember the compromise, no shadowhunter would enter their kingdom and they would keep out of ours. Obviously many of the demons did not agree with the decision and left. The elders made it clear that they would not be responsible for any demon that leaves. It has been our job for hundreds of years to maintain the balance between our realm and the human world. By hunting down the demons that don't agree with the rules."

"The lower level and greater demons…"

"Are actually against their elders. Gerard was caught outside in the attempt to bring a young demon back, their son I believe. The shadowhunter patrolling the area was unaware of who he was facing and you can guess how that ended."

His gaze followed Jonathon leaving the ballroom, "Their son?"

"Never found."

On the opposite side of the room Jocelyn observed the interaction of the demon with her children. She watched her daughter stand expressionless with her father, and mostly asked herself, "What are you planning Clary?"

One of the side doors creaked open letting Jonathon enter the room. He was closely followed by several demons in long, dark hooded robes. She brought a hand up to her mouth just as Luke appeared at her side, "Oh god." The woman remained frozen as the demons set several objects down on a small table, "Luke…" Jocelyn fought the urge to yell out and instead grabbed hold of his arm, "Luke they are going to-."

Valentines voice filled the ballroom, "People of Alicante, you have been invited to witness the beginning of a new era."

Clary watched her brother return looking rather content, puzzled by his change in mood; she glanced past him to the group of demons that had arrived. The closest that she believed to be Croan carried several items, the Mortal Cup and Soul-Sword. She shook her head, it was not possible they would…that is when she noticed two others carrying a large glass basin, setting it down on the steps of the altar. Her eyes widened at the crystalline liquid swirling around in its container, the mirror—the water from Lake Lyn. All three made up the Mortal Instruments; it was believed that the sacred items when brought together could be used to…

Her fathers voice completed her thought. "You will all witness the summoning of the Angel Raziel."

Clary slowly reached for her stele when someone grabbed her wrist and glanced back to find her brother evilly smiling. Valentine did not notice and continued, "This summoning requires the greatest sacrifice one blessed with the purest of blood."

Jonathon bent down whispering in her ear, "Have you finally figured it out dear sister." She remained silent, "If only we had not spent the last month together, parting with you wouldn't be so difficult."

She spoke out under her breath, "I can only imagine how tormenting the idea is, you soulless bastard."

His grip on her wrist tightened, "I've waited so long for this moment. You may not remember, but you offered, feeling it appropriate. Viewing yourself as a freak…a monster that you did not deserve the opportunity to live."

A heavy weight dropped in her stomach, refusing to speak any more suggestion the end of the conversation. Yet he continued, "All that changed when you met your angel. He showed you a life worth living didn't he, one where you could be anything but a freak. Suddenly, you couldn't picture leaving him, even if it meant turning your back on your own family."

Clary pulled her wrist away yelling at him, "Shut up!"

The ballroom fell silent, all attention directed towards her but she did not care. Moving away she began putting some distance between herself and Jonathon. Sensing one of Lilith's demons from behind she stopped. "Get her."

She avoided a large arm going for her head by crouching down. Instinct kicked in telling her to swing a leg out from under her and in doing so brought down two demons, but she was surrounded.

Clary did her best to climb to her feet, but was caught in the mass of fabric from the skirt of the gown. Hands grabbed her arms pulling her up and off the ground, her hands useless in the position she was in with her arms forcefully pinned to her side. Unable to inflict damage on anyone she soon went still, just as her father approached, "It is time. Take her to the steps."

She struggled again to no avail. The demons holding her forcefully dropped her to the floor and felt a piercing pain run up her thighs as she landed on her knees. Followed by her torso being pushed over the large basin. Clary could spot her reflection clearly in the waters surface.

Clary dropped her head—she had failed, a cool metal pressed to the side of her neck. Raised with Jonathon as her sibling she grew to never fear pain, and even had grown to accept it as a fact of life. A warm teardrop fell from her eye into the water causing ripples to form on the surface.

For a long moment all went silent, hearing nothing but her choppy breathing and beating heart. The heart that would beat until there would be nothing left.

Suddenly there was a burning pain, and the warm once blue liquid streamed down filling her eyes with nothing but red blood.

**A/N: You like?! I sure hope so! **

**If you want let me know what any of you think of the little twist in the story! Any expect it? Or just did not see it coming? In either case reviews are always amazing to read, its awesome seeing what thoughts readers have on the chapter or story as a whole.**

**Mmm okay as for the next chapter. I am sad to say I will be checking out for the next two weeks. After tomorrow, Friday, I have one more week of classes and then finals the week after. O_O Kind of rolling into panic mode just a bit but excited because once finals are done I can finally spend all the time I want working on this story and finish it off. **

**Till then! Have a great weekend everyone! Until next time! :)**

Edited: November 29, 2012


	18. Wish

**A/N: Finally free from my family! Don't get me wrong I love them to pieces, except having been away from home suddenly means a sluggish life of sleeping in, catching up on shows and writing, no longer exists. I completely understand if I lost some of you with the long delay. No hard feelings that's my bad. **

**Anyways… **

**As always I want to thank everyone for the support by favorite, reviewing, and or following this story. It means so much as a writer to receive feedback from the readers. You reviewers are always awesome making my day brighter. Thank you everyone! **

**Of course you didn't come here to read about my chatter**

**I bring you Chapter 18. Enjoy! **

) Chapter 18 (

Red…

Dark red…

Every time she blinked a red drop would fall from her eyes into the pool of water. Blood streamed down her neck, the warm substance cooling and sticking to her skin. The once clear water was now filled with strings of red swirling around like dancing willow wisps.

Clary wished for one thing and that was for it to all end—anything to make it stop.

The hands keeping her over the basin released their hold. Incapable of keeping herself up Clary quickly reached her hands out, breaking the surface of the serene pool. Saving her self from falling head first into the deadly waters of illusions and sorrow.

She felt weak, her arms quivered like two sticks holding up a lead weight as they fought to stay out of the waters.

Blood…so much blood…

Balancing her weight onto one arm she lifted a hand to her neck to find it unscathed with nothing but a wound to one shoulder. None of the pieces added up…

"Always getting into trouble aren't we Fray."

Clary lifted her head to find Simon hovered over her with a sword protruding from his abdomen. The silent world she had slipped into broke with the sounds agony and torment filling the ballroom.

Simon had waited for Clary to step forward and draw the portal, but that clearly did not happen. Making the connection he began to carefully shift through the crowd in an attempt to reach her before anyone else did, mainly Jace. Sure Jace meant well, but if weapons were pulled the chances of him surviving on his own were slim to none. If that boy died it would be just as bad as Clary dying as she would disappear with Jace.

Simon acted quickly as Clary was moved over the basin. Just as he suspected, no one had expected him, more or less even a Vampire, and easily knocked Valentine out of the way. Though he did not go unnoticed completely, as one of the demons from the upper floor had caught sight of the movement and sent a weapon flying. The object ended up plunging right into his lower back just as he reached Clary.

Howls erupted into the evening sky. Simon grabbed her arm, "Get down,"

Clary was pushed to the ground just as a slender wolf bound up to the altar leaping over them. The chocolate brown wolf landed in front of the demoness the fur at its neck raised. Seconds later an even larger wolf brushes past them putting itself between Clary and Valentine. The black beast's head dipped low to the ground its lips pulled back revealing a set of large jaws. Rage dripped from the canines protruding from its muzzle.

Taking the moment of distraction Simon made haste to get rid of the object still impaling him. "Lucky they can't aim straight."

Clary rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision, "How…"

Simon reached behind him grabbing the hilt of the sword, cringing as he pulled it out. He stands straight flipping the weapon to hold onto the blade, "You really thought we forgot about you Fray." He sends the sword back spinning, hitting a demon square in the chest.

"Nice hit." Clary now on her feet smirked as the demon fell forward off the balcony.

Simon pulled out his own sword, "I did learn from the best."

A piercing screech filled the hall causing the pair to turn to the source. The demoness had her gaze directed to Clary, "Do what you must! She must not escape!"

A rumble erupted, spinning around Clary caught sight of the demons from the upper floor jumping the rail. The sheer number of them fell to the ground like a black waterfall. Upon landing they began charging to the altar knocking away anybody that stood in their way.

XxXx

Isabelle quickly drew several runes onto her arms and then reached for her whip. It was then she heard the demoness screech out. There were so many demons it was as if black tar melted from the second floor. She watched in horror as the demons mercilessly struck out at the unarmed shadowhunters.

Jace attempted to get to Clary, but that plan rapidly changed as he was roughly knocked to the side by the hoards of demons. All patience gone he pulled out his sword and split a nearby demon into two pieces.

Not wasting any more time Isabelle snapped out the whip, pulled back, and sent the extension of her arm out to latch around a demons neck. The monster turned to her and reached for the restrain. Isabelle acted making the first move and gave the whip a hard tug snapping the demons neck. Watching it crumple to the ground with a satisfied smirk crawling onto her lips.

Alec appeared at her side, jacket gone, sleeves rolled up and a large cross bow at his side, "Looks like there will be no stopping you now."

Isabelle gave another tug on the whip pulling it back to her side, "What gives you that impression."

He lifted the crossbow at a demon charging towards them, shooting an arrow hitting it straight between the eyes, "You have that murderous look."

Isabelle smiled evilly, her glazed eyes zeroing in on another target, "You know best then not to stop me." The whip cracked against the marble floor before it was sent flying to capture its next prey.

XxXx

Clary crouched into an offensive position taking the stele into her hand, "Bring your worst."

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist, "Heads up we're moving."

Clary paused, "What? No…Simon."

In the next moment he swung her onto his back and darted to the left. The sudden movement had Clary tighten her arms around him to keep from falling off, "What are you doing?"

"If you think you will be able to take an army of demons with just a stele you are surely dreaming." Simon jumped off the steps grabbing the nearest coat of arms hanging from the wall using it to climb up. Level with the second floor he caught hold of the railing pulling them onto the balcony. She could hear the hollers of frustration from the demons below as the pair disappeared from view.

"About time."

Clary turned to see Jocelyn approaching them. The woman had cut away the skirt of the gown leaving her in the bodice and a tight pair of leather pants. "Mother."

The woman smiled, "Hey baby, I have something for you." She drew a sword from the belt at her hip and a shotgun from a halter strapped to her thigh. Then tossed both objects to her daughter with ease.

Simon craned his head, "I thought you shadowhunters were holy warriors. You know swords, daggers, arrows and such."

Clary caught the familiar weapons, "We do."

Despite the doors to the upper floor being sealed from the inside the demons had discovered a way to climb one of the columns. Feeling the surge of demonic energy Clary adjusted the sword in her right hand and spun around decapitating the demon climbing the rail. She sighed lowering the sword, "So much for that belief." Lifting her foot up she gave the creature a shove pushing it off the balcony.

Stepping closer to the edge the gun in her other hand she aimed at the line of demons that followed, "Growing up in the city as a hidden shadowhunter I found it easier to practice with guns. Over time I've grown to favor them over the more traditional weapons."

Letting out a calming breath she steadied her arm pulled the trigger firing a stream of bullets and half a dozen or so demons went crashing to the ground in a pile. She directed her aim at another group of demons making their way up.

"Clary!" Jocelyn broke her train of thought, "We have to break the others from Jonathon's control before you start gunning down demons. They're not wary of what's going on and will get caught in your line of fire."

Clary brought the large weapon to her side and glanced over at the altar where her brother calmly gazed up at her, "Mother find a way to start getting people out."

Jocelyn nodded and tossed her a belt, "Here. There are only a few rounds of ammunition."

She pulled the belt around her waist and buckled it in place, "Dually noted."

Jocelyn climbed over the rail and disappeared to the battle below.

"Simon."

"Fray…"

"I'm not sure how I'll ever repay you for what you did earlier, but I can't keep you from Isabelle's side. Go to her, I'll take care of some unsettled family matters." She slipped her gun through a holder on the belt and remained holding onto her sword.

He patted her head; "I know you can handle yourself; but don't forget that you're not alone." Like Jocelyn he disappeared down to the ground floor below.

XxXx

Jonathon remained still and glared up at his sister. He, Lilith and Valentine were encircled by the pair of werewolves, "What do you wish of me father?"

Valentine was on edge, as every step forward he made resulted in the black wolf snapping out at him, "Your sister has become a liability."

Lilith hissed out, "The summoning will fail!" The beautiful façade the demoness held began to melt away revealing her true from.

"I don't care." Valentine pulled out a long sword and directed his attention back to Jonathon, "Kill her. She's no longer worth the risk kept alive."

Jonathon smiled, "It will be done." He disappeared into the chaos just as the large wolf attacked.

XxXx

Clary tightened her grip on the sword as she watched her brother disappear into thin air. She scanned the room looking for her prime target but to no avail. The ballroom was surging with demonic energy that identifying any one from another was difficult though not impossible.

Using the sword she cut away the gown creating a make shift skirt that stopped at the middle of her thigh. "Much better."

Clary ran to one of the sealed doors brushing her hand over the wood. Sensing the weak gap in the enchantment she drew an opening rune and heard the wood begin to splinter under the stele. Impatient she did not wait for it to open and just rammed into the doors.

The upper corridors were empty that the sound of her boots echoed off the walls as she ran; it was not long before she found herself at the top of a grand staircase. Though the moment she paused at the top of the stairs to plan her next move she did not entirely stop.

Jonathon had caught up to her and with one swing of his arm sent Clary down the large flight of stairs.

She managed to catch hold onto one of the steps and turned her body around to land crouched to one knee. At the same time mentally kicking her self for being so naïve for believing he had not followed her out of the ballroom.

He shoved his hands into the pocket of his pants, "Guess what Clary. Looks like we don't need you after all." Clary stood up catching sight of her sword several feet to her right. Jonathon noticed her attention shift to the weapon and took hold of his own sword. "Though that means your life is now meaningless."

XxXx

Jocelyn jumped the railing without a second thought taking down a line of demons climbing up the column. Using them to break her fall they soon reached the ground accompanied with the sickening crack of bones. With Clary gone the demons were attacking anyone that showed any sign of resistance. Though many of the shadowhunters caught in Jonathons illusion became casualties as a result of merely standing in the way.

The woman stabbed an approaching demon before running to the closest set of double doors. She ran her hand along the wood in the same way Clary once showed her, looking for the dent in the enchantment. It took a lot longer as she occasionally had to glance behind her for any oncoming attacks. Finding the spot she pulled out her stele and drew the rune.

XxXx

Jonathon was serious this time. This was not going to be a simple sparing match—there would be blood.

Clary sidestepped to the right avoiding his attack and dove to her sword. Turning onto her back she lifted the weapon up just in time to stop his following attack. She tucked her legs in and shoved him off her with enough force to put some distance between them. "Its time to end this madness."

The two entered a deadly dance one where attacks were thrown with every intention to kill. He was powerful but she was fast. Resulting in a stalemate as every attack by one was dodged by the other. One slip up would be her undoing.

The sound of voices entering the corridor distracted her for one second, just long enough to end up with a sword through her shoulder. The blade was like a serrated knife that when pulled it tore at her flesh. Ignoring the throbbing pain Clary grabbed hold of the blade and used the weight of her body to pull the weapon from his grasp as well as removing the weapon from her shoulder.

She suddenly stood alone at the bottom of the staircase breathing heavily. Though not for long as she felt his presence reappear from behind. Clary turned, her right arm out stretched with her sword. While her injured arm remained limp at her side, a tight grip around Jonathon's sword. Every adjustment of her hand caused the blade to continue tearing a deeper wound into her palm.

She smirked, "What? Tired already?" Taking a firm grip of Jonathon's sword she sent it flying to one of the chandeliers cutting down the large light fixture. Expecting him to jump out of the way she took out her shotgun and aimed to her left.

Jonathon had walked right into her trap dodging the falling object as it crashed to the ground ending in her line of fire.

"Clary!"

The sound of Isabelle's voice caught her attention as well as a mass of people rushing into the entrance hall. Turning she was also met with a sword approaching her face. "Son of a-." Diving to one side she manage to avoid the impact to her head.

Valentine had some how bypassed the pair of werewolves and joined in the task of ending her life. Every movement he made shifted his coat revealing a blood stained shirt torn at his side due to a large bite mark.

Clary could not help but smirk for a split second before taking in her new situation…she now faced her father and Jonathon.

Deciding upon the bigger threat she quickly shifted away from her father and began running towards Jonathon. She made it a few feet when someone darted past knocking her out of the way. Patience wearing thin she almost attacked the intruder until she realized it was Jace.

He had left the ballroom with the others guiding unarmed individuals out to safety all while fighting off attacking demons. Upon entering the ballroom he noticed Clary alone suddenly facing both of her family members. Seeing no better opportunity, he immediately rushed into the fight leaping onto Jonathon taking them both to the floor.

Jace entering gave her the chance to deal with Valentine. Gun still in hand she grumbled at the sea of people now flooding the space just behind her target. Not wanting to take the risk she slipped it back into the holder, which resulted in Valentine giving her an odd look as she also tucked away her sword.

She had one shot to take him down for good and took off into a sprint right to Valentine. Her action caught him off guard long, providing enough for her to lean back and slide across the floor on her side. At the same time grabbing hold of his ankle as she passed, pulling him down to the ground.

Taking hold of her sword she focused on the weapons final destination and used what little force left in her injured arm to stab the sword into his left leg pinning him to the ground. The yell he let out was drowned out by the battle erupting in the hall.

Having him right where she wanted she used her stele to draw the portal. First brushing the tip of the stele against the wound on her hand and then placing it onto the marble floor. The rune was so familiar the design easily flowed out from her hand.

It was not long until it began to grow from the size of a small bowl to that of a child's pool. The energy coming from the large opening was strong, it called out to her…the damned dead chanted for her soul.

Fighting against the urge to just give into the energy Clary moved away from the portal. Suddenly a clawed hand wrapped around her neck lifting her up off the ground.

Clary reached up in an attempt to break the hold slowly tightening, cutting off any air heading to her lungs. The injured arm was proving to be more of a nuisance as she began to lose sensation in the limb. Leaving her with the one good arm that was no longer strong enough on its own.

Even with her vision beginning to blur she kept her gaze locked with the pair of red, soulless eyes that burned into her with rage. With time darkness began to close in from the outer edges of her eyes along with her hearing fading to create a silent world. In the last moment the sound of a loud whip cracking was still able to enter her ears.

After warning Clary of Valentine, Isabelle took a glace over at Clary and watched the girl get plucked from the ground like a rag doll. Taking out the last demon near her she then directed her whip to Lilith. The demoness hissed as the flexible weapon latched around her forearm the impact fracturing the bone.

The grip around Clary's neck loosed and the woman could feel cool air returning to her lungs. In seconds her hearing returned and her vision cleared allowing her to find Lilith lashing out at Isabelle.

No longer caring of the repercussions she reached to her hip, took hold of the gun, lifting it to the demoness body and pulled the trigger. A large bang as well as Lilith's screams filled the hall reverberating off the walls.

Clary was released instantly as the demoness began to twist and turn in pain. Isabelle brought the whip back to her side only to send it flying once again this time latch around Lilith's neck and a hard tug pulled her victim to the ground.

Clary stood up, gun still in hand, reloading it with ammunition, and directed the next hit closer to the demons heart. The bullets were infused with an enchantment that targets demons in the same way silver bullets affects werewolves. The demoness continued to yell as the surface where the bullets had penetrated the torso began to melt away creating deep wounds.

As a shadowhunter killing demons was life, though prolonging their death and torturing the damned creatures was not her way. Not thinking for another second she pulled the trigger and sent another wave of bullets right into Lilith's heart silencing the elder demon.

Spinning on her heel she found Valentine still pinned to the ground, but now in a state of shock. Grabbing one of the demons arms Clary dragged it behind her and pushed the corpse into the open portal.

A burst of demonic energy was expelled from the portal before returning to a calm state. Clary walked over to stand over her father, "Miss her already. Don't worry you'll see her soon."

He lifted his hands up in surrender, "No Clarissa. I beg you."

She arched one brow and knelt down, "Oh its Clarissa now…" Reaching over for her sword she pulled it out and stabbed it into Valentine's upper leg. Causing him to yell out once again, yet she remained unaffected to his reaction, "Your life hanging in the balance, the decision of whether you live or die, now controlled by one of your very own experiments. It's only then you finally acknowledge them as an individual. Every other moment before this I was mostly seen as a solider."

She reached forward grabbing hold of the collar of his coat pulling him up, "You think that calling me by my name now would cause me to show you mercy."

He glared at her, "You understand nothing."

This caused her to narrow her gaze, "Nothing…I understand more than enough to know what you've done has altered the balance of our world."

"It had to be done."

Clary shook her head, "You just had to right. You had to change your own children into monsters, command these abominations to end the lives of others, and make the one person who cared about you suffer. Of course we can't forget everything else like tormenting the Herondales for taking a stand against you…It all ends now."

Clary removed the sword and walked to the portal with Valentine in tow, "You can't be serious Clarissa."

Once in front of the opening she used all her strength to pull him leaving him hanging in her grasp over the opening, "Oh I'm serious father."

She let go watching the man disappear into the abyss. The portal closed sealing off the realm of the underworld forever—she would be sure of it. Once she dies it could never be opened again.

Picking up her sword and stele she stood upright looking around the hall spotting the pair up at the top of the stairs. Taking off into a run she bolted up the staircase taking two steps at a time. Jace and Jonathon stood apart from each other both staring each other down even in their exhausted state.

Clary ran at her brother and jumped at the last second wrapping her arm around his neck. She leapt at him with so much force that his weight buckled to one side causing them both to crash to the floor.

To add to her list, when they made contact with the floor Clary felt one of her elbows crack as it hit the marble. She hissed out as pain shot up and down her left arm. "That's just perfect."

Jonathon had simply fallen on his back and was able to react a lot faster than his sister. Ignoring his previous opponent he focused his attention onto Clary. Taking her fallen sword Jonathon moved to hover over her placing the blade up against her neck.

Clary fought back her forearm pressed up against the flat side of the blade straining to keep it at bay. She gazed up into the dark deadly eyes just as her arm was pushed against her collarbone—her strength was fading fast. She tore her gaze away frustrated, the one chance she had was gone remembering the gun was unloaded; the ammunition she needed was stored in her belt. She felt the blade's edge beginning to cut into the skin at the base of her throat then it stopped.

Clary glanced back into Jonathon's eyes to see the life slowly drain away and the pressure at her neck faded. The once dark orbs turned several shades lighter ending at a light gray when a sliver of blood dripped from the corner of his eyes. Then he fell away from her lying on his side.

The once oblivious shadowhunters filling the hall like confused chickens came back to life remaining rooted to the spot. Many appeared stunned at finding each other in the large place, but the rabid demons snapped them out of their slumber. More and more shadowhunters joined the battle fresh for the fight. The demons made this realization to late as all means of escape were blocked off with deadly warriors. It did not take long until not a single demon remained alive.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated! Feel free to comment on the chapter or the whole story, heck even ask questions if there are any out in the readers side. :)**

**Hope you all had wonderful winter holidays! I hope to see you all again soon and Happy New Years! \(^-^)/**

**Till next time! **

Edited: December 30, 2012


	19. Will

**A/N: Hi everyone! Happy Saturday! **

**I want to keep this first note short! I mean you all want to read the chapter, am I right! :) **

**Real quick I want to thank all of you readers that continue to support this story as well as those that have favorite, reviewed, and followed. You all rock! I want to send a special shout out to those that reviewed, I was so excited with the comments on that last chapter. To be honest I was a little worried at first but was relieved that it turned out well! **

**I bring you another chapter! Enjoy! **

) Chapter 19 (

Clary breathed heavily the weights sitting on her shoulders lifting away. She turned onto her right side facing her brother and found him slightly shaking a sword exiting his body through his heart. He coughed a few times blood leaking from his chest and then moved lifting his hand.

Clary expected him to make on last effort to end her life and closed her eyes waiting for the hit—that never came.

Instead the tips of his fingers softly brushed against her cheek and moved to tap her nose.

She snapped her eyes open to see her brother smiling for the first time since they were children. A sincere smile that faded as he closed his eyes mouthing out his last words…thank you…and then he was gone.

Clary took his hand in her own feeling it grow cold and heavy. Tears began to stream down her face and suddenly she was sobbing. Didn't she just hate everything about him just minutes before as the simple thought of him made her want to kick an innocent object. Yet, now she was crying.

Maybe because she remembered the only time he ever did that gesture…the only time he revealed any human emotion to her…the one time he showed he cared for her as a sibling.

Xx

"_Clary" _

_The small girl felt a soft tap on her nose causing her to look up and find her elder brother crouched down in front of her, "What are you thinking about little sis?"_

_The three year old sighed, "Nuthin."_

_He poked her forehead with his index finger, "Hm these lines here don't agree with your statement."_

_She swatted his hand away, "Hn. Don't do dat." Covering her forehead from any further probing. _

_He chuckled softly taking a seat next to her in the grass, "Why not?"_

_She shook her head and then hugged her legs to her chest. _

_He tapped her nose again, "It might make you feel better to talk about it."_

_She furrowed her brow again unaware that she was also pouting, "Rose was saying to the other kids ima freak."_

_He rolled his eyes at her childish concerns, "Don't listen to those kids. Their parents may be in the Circle, but that doesn't mean they are better than you."_

_Clary looked at her brother wide eyed and puzzled at his long response. He sighed, "You're not a freak Clary. You're special…an angel."_

_She shook her head, "I don't wanna be."_

_Jonathon just looked off into the hillside, "You can't change that Clary."_

_She hugged her legs tighter, "I do it."_

_He did not turn to her, "Do what?"_

"_Be daddy's sacrifice." _

_The boys eyes widened turning to her, "You were sneaking around weren't you."_

_She shied away nodding her head and he sighed, "Clary…you cant."_

_The girl faced him glaring, "Why?!"_

_He clenched his fists, "I'm saying no!"_

_The girl let her legs go standing up, "But daddy-."_

_Instinct urged him to just knock some sense into the child. He fought against it by pushing his fists into the ground abusing the soft grass. "I don't care what father said you will not be the sacrifice. Do you understand."_

_She dropped down again, resting her chin on her knees._

_Eventually relaxing he asked, "What gave you such a ridiculous idea?"_

_One of the girl's hands moved across the green ground and began to pull out blades of grass. "I don't like it here. None of the kids want to play with me. All they do is make faces and laugh. No one cares. Mommy is always sad, and daddy yells cause I do things wrong."_

_Jonathon observed his distraught sister, "What about me?"_

_She continued to pull out the grass tossing it to the side, "You never play with me."_

_The boy held a guilty look upon his face, "Hey."_

_She stopped and turned to him, "I'm sorry Clary…Look when you start training in a couple months you will be busy and see why I cant play. It's our life. You will see soon that we were born for something great."_

_Clary thought about his words though he was sure they probably didn't register completely since she was still so young. No matter, she would learn soon enough everything she needed to know of their life. _

_She looked up to him smiling, "Thank you big brother."_

_The corners of his lips curled up into his first real smile, "You're welcome."_

Xx

Clary watched the life disappear from her brother and felt nothing but sadness. The only sibling in her life, that had a small hint of humanity was now gone. She blamed exhaustion for her inability to stop crying and unable to move choosing to remain where she laid.

Once the battle broke out Jace had been running on adrenaline numbing any pain he should have felt from the attacks. He fell back to ground zero the moment his sword sank into Jonathon. Then every inch of his body ached as if it were holding up heavy weights.

Jace knelt down next to her, "Come on Clary. You need to let go."

It was then she noticed that she still held onto Jonathon and slowly released him. Then began to push herself up with her uninjured arm but it struggled with her weight as it had grown weak.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her up; it was then she could take in the real tragedy. The hall was littered with the remains of demons, but amongst the creatures laid scattered the bodies of fallen shadowhunters. Clary felt her heart break once more at seeing the grief on the faces of those still alive. Many filled with sorrow at the realization of what they have lost in this battle.

Several familiar individuals appeared in her peripheral vision and she moved her gaze over to the right to find her mother walking up the staircase. Upon reaching the top Jocelyn moved over to the pair setting a shaking hand on Clary.

Taking a deep breath she moved closer to Jonathon; it shocked her that only in death did she have the courage to approach her own son. Crouching down to come resting on her knees she set her hand on his head brushing his light hair back singing a soft tune, "Heart beats fast…colors and promises…how to be brave…how could I love when I was afraid to fall…" Returning her hand to her lap she continued, "Watching you stand alone; all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how…"

Jocelyn brought herself back onto her feet and picked up the sound of a distant rumbling yet she continued the tune, "Time stands still…" Then turned to face her daughter, "Beauty in all she is…I will be brave…I will not let anything take away…What's standing in front of me…Every breath…Every hour has come to this."

The once far rumbled exploded into the hall flooding it with Alicante's army. Even in her tired state Clary could not help but roll her eyes at the late arrival.

Jocelyn glanced down at the army rushing towards them, "Jace…Get Clary out."

The pair had yet to move when the woman spun around, "Now!"

Clary tried to approach her mother, "Wait, but I don't understand."

The woman narrowed her gaze before turning away. "Leave."

Hearing the edge in Jocelyn's voice they both began to step away. The older woman spoke one last time; "They wont find you at the villa."

Clary bit her lip to keep from questioning further and simply nodded in return. She refused to move from the spot until Jace tugged on her hand. After forcing herself to accept her mothers command she turned and took off running down the empty corridor.

Jace quickly fell into step along side Clary as they turned a corner when he chose to break the silence, "Which way?"

She cradled her injured arm, "Up." Doing her best to remember the palace's layout they eventually found themselves standing on a balcony on the eastside of the castle.

Clary peered over the rail to the garden below and spotted a relatively large hedge. Seeing the jump feasible she began, "Ready."

Jace glanced over the rail, "We're three floors above the ground with nothing useful to break our fall. Might as well have stayed behind to let the army get us."

She smirked, "You'll be fine. Aim for that hedge there." Indicating with her right hand to the foliage not far from the palace walls.

He arched a brow and she smiled, "Trust me."

Clary stepped backwards, stepping feet inside the doors and then took off into a sprint. Leaping onto the marble rail and then dropping down to the ground. Just as expected she landed softly on the hedge without crashing completely to the hard ground. One of the benefits of being half angel I suppose, having the ability of weightlessness.

Seconds later she heard the quiet rustle of Jace landing next to her, "Not startled I hope."

He rolled his eyes, "Lets skip the sass Clary."

She smiled, "Come on. The stables are this way. We're going to need the horses if we want to make it back to the mansion before sunrise."

They made there way out of the garden and down a small path into the surrounding woods. Soon they reached a large barn where inside slept dozens of horses.

Clary quickly scanned the stables and quickly found the black mare. She whistled drawing the horse from its slumber, "Hey there. Come on we're going home."

Finding the reins hanging on a hook just next to the stall Clary did her best to fasten them into place. The saddle was a little tricky but she managed with her only good arm.

Climbing on she looked out the stable doors to see Jace already mounted on his horse and then the pair left the stables disappearing into the woods.

XxXx

Jocelyn stood in the Clave's trial hall the Inquisitor occupying the head seat. "Jocelyn Fairchild. You were brought forward to the Clave for having fled from your original sentence."

The woman smirked, "I was unaware that the punishment was in place. Even while most of the Clave were merely a bunch of bimbos trapped in Jonathon's illusion. Now that I recall you in particular were probably the most oblivious to everything."

The man glared down at her, "When Clarissa Morgenstern is found she will face an even greater penalty."

"For what exactly…"

Infuriated he stood up slamming his hands onto the wooden table in front of him, "For breaking our laws Jocelyn. You above all understand that no shadowhunter can be in active duty unless they report to the Clave. Do not forget that the child like her deceased sibling are abominations."

Jocelyn did not flinch, "Well its thanks to that abomination that Valentine is gone and our world can now live in peace."

The man dropped down into his seat narrowing his gaze at the woman.

XxXx

The sun just peaked over the edge of the trees when the pair turned a wide pathway that led up to the Morgenstern mansion.

Clary nodded towards a second path leading to a building set apart from the main house. "The barn is just down that way."

Approaching the barn Clary caught sight of the stable manager stepping out and the man bowed, "My lady. Welcome."

She hopped off her horse handing the reins to the man, "Please take Francesca and the other mare inside and make sure they've been tended to their needs. I will send word when the others can be fetched from Versailles."

The man bowed once more, "I shall await further orders."

She nodded thanks and then they both began making their way back to the mansion. They walked in silence side by side for a while until Jace broke the silence once more with a question, "What did she mean that they wouldn't find you here."

"Well, this place does not technically exist to the world. It's protected by a powerful enchantment placed by a warlock that worked for my father. No one can see the property unless they are invited inside or is accompanied by someone who is already given permission for entrance to the mansion."

Reaching the front of the building Jace stepped up and pulled one of the large double doors. One of the mansions servants wandered the entrance hall and straightened up at the sound of the door. When the man noticed who had entered he bowed before them, "How may I serve you my lady?"

"Can you please fetch Sarah and direct her up to my quarters."

The man nodded, "As you wish."

She nodded softly in return, "Thank you."

The man disappeared down a westbound corridor in search of the elder woman.

Clary motioned to the stairs, "If anyone would have an idea of what's going on outside of here it will be Sarah."

XxXx

The Inquisitor began again, "Where is she?"

She remained silent.

"Where are you hiding her Jocelyn!?"

The woman shrugged, "Go ahead keep yelling. It will bring you no closer to ever finding Clarissa."

The man stood from his seat and began making it to the trial floor. "You test my capabilities."

Jocelyn crossed her arms, "I'm merely advising that you save your time and effort."

He now towered over her, emitting waves of anger, "What makes you believe you can present input upon Clave matters."

"You will never find her…because Clarissa Morgenstern is dead."

XxXx

Clary just wanted to drop into a chair, at the moment the carpet look just as comfortable. The once throbbing pain in her left arm had disappeared; all that remained was a numbing sensation. Ignoring it she glanced over to Jace who appeared in deep thought; his expression was that of a child trying to put together a difficult puzzle.

She suddenly grew very curious of what held his attention. "What are you thinking about Jace?"

Her question drew him from his train of thought, "What about me?"

Clary scrunched her brow, "What about you?"

"If you have to be invited to be able to see the mansion. How was I able to get in the first time."

She stopped in front of a door, "Because you're like me."

"Clarissa!" They both turned to see the woman firmly grasping the skirt of her dress as she hurried down the corridor. Sarah stopped in front of her softly holding her face; "Dear I wasn't sure if I would see you again." The emotion on the woman's face made her wonder what would have happened to the caring individual had she not survived the fight. Suddenly Sarah's eyes caught sight of Clary's arm, "Oh my! How in the world are you not in pain. Hurry we must get that taken care of right away. Come along."

…

…

"OH BY THE ANGEL!"

Clary yelled as Sarah worked to push the displaced shoulder joint back into its socket. Jace sitting at the foot of the bed had to duck as a small footstool flew over his head. As Sarah began to pull and tug at her upper arm the young woman had forcefully kicked one of her legs out hitting the stool.

The older woman rolled her eyes, "You need to stop fidgeting."

With her good hand Clary tightly gripped the arm of the chair as Sarah continued. "Its not my fault."

Sarah paused, "Clarissa."

Clary took a breath of relief for the break, "What?"

Not saying another word the woman quickly pinned Clary's shoulder against the chair and pushed the joint into place.

"AHHHHH!"

Hearing her yell out in pain for the second time set Jace on edge. Sarah just smirked and patted Clary's cheek, "All done."

Clary reached up to hold the abused area, "I hardly doubt it."

Sarah walked away to the bathroom fetching a porcelain basin filled with warm water, "Oh calm down. As you said you were lucky his sword didn't shatter a bone."

Setting the dish on a small table she moved into the closet bringing back a set of towels. "If anything be grateful you could walk out with all your limbs."

There was a knock at the door before it opened revealing a young maid, "Sarah, an urgent message has just arrived."

The woman nodded, "Thank you Marie. Give me one moment." She turned to see Clary glaring at a spot on the ground mumbling under her breath. Shaking her head the woman set the towels on the table shifting to face the man deep in thought, "Jace if you wouldn't mind, could you clean her up. I'll return shortly. Besides she might not whine like a toddler if its you."

Clary snapped her head up and narrowed her gaze at the woman leaving the room. Once the door closed she turned back to see Jace still sitting on the floor, his back up against the wooden bed frame with a knee pulled up where one of his arms casually rested.

Jace sighed, "I don't know about you but I'm pretty comfortable down here."

She softly smiled, "Fine I'll move."

Miraculously she managed to bring the water down to the floor without spilling it everywhere and then brought the stack of towels dropping them to occupy the space between them.

Settling down to sit back on her feet she took the first towel dropping it into the basin. He inched closer to fetch the fabric, wringing out the water and then took her left wrist. Turning her hand up to reveal the deep wound that was no longer bleeding but still tender. He glanced at her hand for a moment before covering it with the warm towel.

Clary bit down on her bottom lip at the contact. Distracting her mind from the burning pain she watched Jace carefully wipe away the caked blood and dirt from her hand. They sat in silence for a while neither one speaking a word.

He eventually moved the soiled cloth away letting her go, "You did quite a number on this hand."

She could finally see the severity of the wound; the palm of her hand was cut, no, shredded up like a deli ham. Curious she brought her hand closer and carefully tried moving the skin folds back to where they possibly belonged.

Clary sighed, "Jace." Giving up on her hand completely she looked up to find his gaze on her, "Thank you."

Taking a clean cloth Jace shifted towards her adjusting his position to sit next to her left side. "For what?"

She hissed out when the wet fabric made contact with her shoulder. Though with time the burning pain subsided, "It's because of you that I'm alive." She shook her head frustrated, "Even after I sent you away, you still came back."

He pondered her words before responding, "Forcing myself to leave you here that night made me feel like I had lost you forever. Though in a way I probably deserved it for walking out on you at the ball." He went silent for a second, "So I went against your word and followed you to Versailles, even if there was the chance that you no longer cared for me." Pausing for a moment to study her shoulder, "The truth is I can't accept the thought of you disappearing from my world. I know that I'm being selfish but in that short time I realized I had found the girl I had been searching for many years."

Clary had focused her gaze to her injured hand, "That girl Jace, almost succeeded in burning Alicante to the ground, made her mothers life away from Idris a living hell, killed her father with a rune created by her own hand, and left an innocent boy orphan. That boy more than anyone did not deserve that fate, not after everything he had done to show her a life worth living."

Done cleaning her shoulder Jace set the towel to the side, "What if he still wants to be with her."

Clary lifted her gaze to look at him, "I'd wonder if he's lost his mind."

He shrugged, "No matter, as long as she can tolerate his so called insanity."

She couldn't help but smile and moved closer to hold him, immediately feeling at ease. Having Clary in his arms he finally felt complete and vowed in that moment that nothing would take her away—he'd be sure of it. At the same time he now held close to him the one person who could make him stronger and at the same time destroy his world.

**A/N: Hey again! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Yes I will admit that the first bit with Jonathon was somewhat different but when I first began working on this story he was indeed a character that felt no remorse or emotion. Though overtime I don't know he grew on me and I believed that despite his lack of emotion he was born with some humanity. Anyways, I'll understand if some of you or all of you are like WTF! on that part and not care on bit of him. **

**Any who…let me know what you guys think, liked, yes…no, shoot feel free to comment on anything or ask any questions. Feedback is amazing, I love to read the reviews from the readers, and it always brings a smile to my face! Thanks again all of you reviewers you are awesome!**

**I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon, I promise it will be no more than a week this time around. :)**

**Have a wonderful weekend! Till next time! **

Edited: January 12, 2013


	20. Come

**A/N: Hi everyone! Please don't hurt me for lagging a few extra days. I had no way to get to a computer this holiday weekend.**

**Anyways I want to thank everyone for their support via favorite, following, reviewing or all of the above :) Thank you! Those that reviewed I enjoyed reading your comments it gave me the boost I needed to get this up.**

**Anyone keeping track of the chapter titles on the scroll down menu can see that this is the second to last chapter! Yup the next one will be the last to wrap up this story! :)**

**Oh yes the song that came up in the last chapter was 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri, it was my inspiration for that chapter. And I agree the Clave is quite stupid in that they still accuse Clary for the past despite having saved the world. Isn't that kind of how our world is now…*shrugs* **

**OKAY! Enough of me I give you chapter 20! Enjoy! **

) Chapter 20 (

"Dead? Jocelyn you realize the idiocy in what you are saying. We saw the girl escape."

Jocelyn began, "If you all recall at the ball when asked to state her name she presented herself as Clarissa Fray. The individual you seek by the surname of Morgenstern died the day Wayland manor was burned to the ground. When we fled to the states Inquisitor, we also attempted to detach ourselves from our past ties. If you had given us the chance to explain ourselves at the ball we would have told you exactly this. We may have been involved with the Circle before the Dark Day as ordered by Valentine but since then we were essentially as clueless of his plans as the Clave."

The man at this moment had returned to his seat, "Regardless of the reasoning you present it does not change the fact both of you remained in active duty without reporting to the Clave."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Leaving the Circle meant leaving Idris and in a sense the Clave. Sure, living in hiding would have been much easier by solely adapting the life of a mundane, but as you have pointed out disregarding ourselves as shadowhunters was a little more difficult and we ended up continuing to hunt down demons."

The Clave remained in utter silence.

Jocelyn smirked, "Your welcome by the way, if it wasn't for the two of us. New York city would have been infested with demons and 6 years ago and when the Lightwoods would have first set foot in the Institute it would have been for naught. "

XxXx

Sarah moved down the corridor occasionally glancing out the corner of her eye to see the woman. Stopping outside the door she turned to the individual, "Please give me one moment."

Carefully turning the knob she eased the door open to step inside and found the pair asleep sitting against the foot of the bed. Picking up the sound Jace's eyes groggily opened to see Sarah. "If you choose the room across the way has been prepared for you, I can take it from here while you go wash up and change." Sarah opened the door wider and motioned the woman to follow directing her to the sofa situated in the center of the room.

Jace softly whispered, "Clary."

She grumbled keeping her head resting against his shoulder, "Hn."

He smiled, "Sarah's back."

Clary stretched her arms out in front of her choosing to remain leaning against him. "Took her long enough."

Sarah cleared her throat, "I understand you would rather rest but someone has arrived with a message for you."

At this she snapped her eyes open sitting up, "Now?"

The new woman turned in their seat to face her, "It's about your mother."

Clary scrunched her brow in concentration studying the individual the tone of her voice dropping dangerously. "What are you doing here Rose?"

Jace glanced between the two women, "Past vengeful ties, wonderful, please try not to kill her Clary."

She playfully nudged him, "It's not like that Jace."

"Whatever you say." He kissed the top of her head before standing up and heading out of the room.

Rose studied the interaction watching him leave from the corner of her eye. She glanced back to the red head woman glaring daggers at her and turned back around in her seat, "He was always a cute kid, but may I say now that's quite a piece you have."

Clary soon appeared taking a seat in the opposite sofa still glaring her, "What do you want Rose?"

Rose brushed her long brown hair over one shoulder leaning back, "I have an update on the Claves activities I figured you would want to know."

The woman crossed her arms, "Why? You do know I don't trust you. Or want to listen."

Sarah passed behind Clary tapping the woman's injured arm causing her to cringe, "Hear her out Clarissa."

Rose sighed, "Because you're all that remains of the Morgenstern line my dear. As shocking as it might sound the Circle has given my family a better life. In that note I grew up to respect this blessing by following and protecting this family line."

At this Clary raised a brow, "Protect?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "You really know nothing do you?"

Clary huffed, "I had no care in knowing."

Rose crossed her legs dropping her hands into her lap, "Well congratulations you'll get a crash course in the oath many members built around this organization." Clary rolled her eyes as the other continued, "Like I mentioned my family and others are grateful for what the Circle has done. In short, promised a better life we vowed to protect the original Circle. Obviously over time the founders disappeared one by one leaving only your family."

Clary crossed her arms, "So you feel it's your duty to come forward."

Rose nodded, "Partially yes, as I still believe it would have been better had you not come back to Idris. This places is not big enough for the both of us."

Brushing past the sarcasm she replied, "Glad we agree on one term. Now state your business."

"A few years ago I took the place similar to that of Celine Herondale though my involvement with the Circle was not known by the Clave. It is how I heard Jocelyn would be attending the ball and the implication was you would follow."

Clary glared at the woman, "You're the reason Jonathon showed up at the ball."

The woman nodded, "Precisely, it was my job. Besides had I hidden it from Valentine the consequences would have been far worse. Of course you know no one had privacy when it came to those reports. Any way, I was given the task to remain in the city and keep the army from discovering the ball. Though I quickly learned things were getting messy from my father and took a step back. Before I knew it the city was alive again and the Clave returned marching up the cities gates with Jocelyn. To fast forward to my point they set her up for trial and now have her contained in Alicante."

"What do they plan to do with her?"

"At the moment it appears, nothing. They know you're alive that's certain. So all they are doing now is trying to get Jocelyn to crack and reveal your location."

Clary let what the woman said sink in before presenting her own question, "What do you want from me?"

The woman's eyes widened slightly and Clary smirked, "Oh come on Rose I know you. Anything you do for others comes with a price. Personally at this point I could careless, but seeing it has to do with my mother I'm willing to listen."

Rose chuckled, "You do know some thing's don't you. No point beating around the bush. You and I may not have any personal ties but my family has sacrificed a lot for the Morgenstern's and simply wishes for sanctuary away from the Clave. As this world is no longer safe for us."

XxXx

"I don't like this idea."

Clary slipped the strap of the book bag onto her right shoulder, "No one ever does."

Jace followed her out the room, "Well this plan of yours is ridicules."

Several weeks has passed since Jace and Clary had arrived at the Morgenstern mansion. In that time she has heard frequent updates from Rose that Alicante has slowly returned to its former state of peace. As well as the Clave slowly but surely losing interest in her capture.

The pair walked side by side down the stairs, "Jace, it'll be fine. The cities barrier will sense my portal if I make one that connects directly inside so Rose has agreed to meet me and I will use a cloaking rune. It should last just long enough to get me into the city."

"You trust her now?"

Clary smiled evilly, "Let's just say that we reached a compromise to tolerate each other long enough. Of course if they catch me I don't have a problem to take her down with me."

Jace shook his head, "There's the vengeance."

"Besides the agreement included that her family would have permission to live in this mansion. I for one don't plan on coming back anytime soon so might as well leave it in the hands of people who will take care of the place."

They now stood on the entrance steps taking in the white surroundings as the cool winter air brushed past them. Clary felt the snow crunch under her boots as she took a couple steps forward seeing the cool snowflakes begin to fall in a soft curtain.

Jace reached out to take her hand, "Clary." Everything he was about to say disappeared the moment she turned, leaving him at a loss for words. All he could do was look at the woman in front of him. Giving up on trying to remember he instead leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss. Though a second after realized something; sure she had agreed to let him stay by her side but he still did not know what he meant to her and the kiss in the wrong context could just send her running forever.

He shyly stepped back looking down, "I'm sorry."

The warmth on her lips disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, feeling the cold she suddenly craved the warmth. Opening her eyes she found him feet from her looking ashamed, puzzled she tilted her head. It was then she heard the apology…for what? He caught her off guard, so did he move away because she remained still? Dozens of questions flooded her mind, none of them helping her situation.

What if he no longer cared for her the way she did for him? Mentally pounding her head against a wall she grew frustrated of the possibilities. Though nothing could deny what she felt…Stepping up she closed the gap once again, her movement causing him to tense…Even if that meant she would live alone…Would then this be goodbye? Lifting her eyes up she met his gaze just for a moment before kissing him.

She half expected him to move away again but instead he softly returned the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her holding her close, he pulled away slightly whispering, "Promise you'll come home."

She smiled his forehead leaning against hers, "I will."

With that he let go of her as she stepped back adjusting the strap of her bag. Digging into it she soon found the white stele as she began moving most of the snow away with her foot. Then she crouched down brushing away what little remained to reveal the concrete ground. In the mean time she had pressed her thumb against the stele's tip causing a trail of blood to drip. Adjusting the crystal to hold the stained end down she drew out the rune onto the frozen ground. It was not long until the dark void appeared at her feet expanding out pulling her in and she glanced up seeing him one last time.

In the portal she felt her body rushed into a new domain and suddenly everything became still as her legs made contact with the ground.

"I'm impressed you appeared within my vicinity." She glanced to her left to find Rose leaning up against a large oak. "I mean the last time I saw you make a portal you ended up in the garden's fountain."

Clary rolled her eyes at the sight of the other woman smirking, "Not now." She began to draw a rune onto the inside of one forearm as she followed Rose out of the forest.

The moment they stepped out onto the open plains Clary could see that her loose hair had changed into an onyx black and the curls had fallen out into a pin straight curtain across her shoulders. Throughout the walk down the large dirt path up to the cities gates she could feel her body changing shape into a new form. She felt her cheekbones inch out becoming more prominent as well as occasionally hearing the sound of bones popping against its neighbors.

One of the guards held a hand up, "Names."

The brown haired woman spoke, "Rose Barthon, Head Clave Bookkeeper, and my sister Athena Barthon."

After obtaining clearance, the guards motioned for them to enter. Once out of ear shot the woman commented, "That's quite the rune you have Clarissa. You're the spitting image of Athena."

Clary smirked, "I guess I did learn something."

Rose continued forward, "Well come along. Last I heard Jocelyn was granted permission to move into an old home owned by the Fairchild's. The commotion over your capture has calmed down so I assume that she has taken well to living in the city." Pausing at an intersection to let a group of people pass them Rose glanced to the left and then right, "It should be a few blocks down this way."

They crossed to the other side of the street and turned down the next block. It was then Clary began to recognize where she was and instantly spotted the familiar building up ahead, "Do you need to come in with me Rose?"

The other woman shook her head, "Not necessarily. My plan was to grab a tea at the café back on the corner of the block." She smiled coyly, "Think you can handle it or would you like me to hold your hand."

Clary shook her head moving on ahead as Rose turned on her heel heading in the opposite direction. She soon stood on the building's porch steps knocking the front door and it was not long before it swung open to reveal a tall man; Clary tilted her head, "Luke?" The man remained still and then it dawned on her that she physically looked different.

"Who's at the door Luke?"

Jocelyn came into view and quickly gave her an odd look, "How may I help you Barthon?"

Clary remained still like a deer in headlights, "Ummm."

Jocelyn raised a brow.

Quickly snapping out of her shocked state Clary cleared her throat, "I have an important message for you."

The older woman crossed her arms leaning against the doorway, "Well…"

Clary clasped her hands together, "I believe it will be best that we speak inside."

Jocelyn sighed, "Very well."

The moment she stepped through the door she felt several bones in her hand snap. Glancing down she could begin to make out specific features from her own hand; the rune was already beginning to wear away. Taking a seat opposite of the pair she tried to figure out how to begin the conversation. In the time she pondered her hair once flat against her back coiled back up into its curls, and the once striking cheekbones regressed, her face taking its original shape.

Leaning back against the seat she caught sight of the surprised expressions, grabbing a strand of hair she pulled it in front of her face—it was flaming red.

Jocelyn's stern voice entered her ears, "Clarissa!" She focused her gaze at the pair across from her and noticed her mother's unhappy expression, "What are you doing here?"

Clary moved forward to the edge of the sofa, "I-."

The older woman cut her off, "I recall sending you to the villa and I assumed that you understood it meant to remain at the mansion." Her daughter closed her mouth not bothering to reply, "Again why did you come here? Do you realize what you have done, you essentially have thrown away your freedom."

The younger woman cut in, "I know!" Taking a breath she continued, "I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure? It does not seem like it."

Clary rubbed the side of her head, "Mother. Please will you listen for just one second?"

Jocelyn drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair she sat in, "I'm waiting."

Clary sighed, "First, I did go to the mansion. Second I hated every moment knowing that you were here while I was safe." Her voice dropped to a soft murmur, "It killed me."

The anger once filling Jocelyn's eyes faded, "Clary…I'm sorry…I just wanted to protect you…the Clave would have without a doubt killed you the instant you were caught." She shook her head in an attempt to eliminate the image, "I could not let that happen to you."

"Mother I know, but…ever since we left Idris you have always been by my side and I cant stomach the thought of that simple relation to become a distant memory."

"I'm always with you Clary you know that, please try to understand that if I were to leave Idris the life you seek will only be a dream. Life will once again return to being one of moving from place to place in order to avoid the Clave. As much as I wish to be with you I cant, it will only bring upon you sadness. It hurts me to tell you then that I can not leave."

XxXx

About a week later Clary landed in the center of Times Square, NYC. Hundreds of mundane's flooded the city as they trudged along the wide sidewalks completely oblivious of her presence. Taking note of the intersection she quickly oriented herself to the nearest station.

Catching the next train leaving the city, and stepping out at the third stop she found herself walking down the familiar streets of her neighborhood. She found the lobby of the apartment building empty making the short distance to the elevator bearable. Entering the apartment she closed the door and moved straight to the large window overlooking the city.

Scraping the corners of her mind she eventually remembered a number and dialed it into the phone hanging on the kitchen wall. Lifting the receiver to her ear she waited one ring, a second ring and then the call being answered on the other end. "Hello."

Clary sat on the floor her back pressed up against the wall, "Izzy."

The woman on the other line essentially yelled out, "Clary!" There was a rustling sound followed by a thud, "Clary! You're back." She could faintly hear the sound of keys jingling, "You're still alive. You took so long I was beginning to think that you wouldn't be showing up…" The line grew quite.

Clary made no motion to answer but was curious over the sudden change. The other woman continued, "Clary…the Inquisitor came earlier this week."

Another heavy silence, "…They took Jace…"

Clary felt her stomach drop, all air in her lungs disappeared as she felt her rib cage caving in. Her mother sending her out of the city was bad enough but this just a low blow, kicking her when she was already down. Her voice was shaky when she finally replied, "Izzy…I don't think I can do this anymore."

The jingling began and it sounded like the girl was running. "Clary, stay with me. Tell me where you are?"

The girl mumbled out, "At home."

A clanging sound could be heard through the receiver, "Don't you dare move. You hear?"

She dropped her head back to look up at the ceiling. The tears that had build up in her eyes began to stream down her cheeks, swallowing the urge to start sobbing. "Ok."

Closing her eyes she began to think back…to the night before the ball at Versailles…

_The older woman moved to take her lady's hands, "You've suffered enough protecting your mother and our world. You need to forgive yourself for events that were out of your control. You deserve happiness Clarissa."_

_She shook her head, "I deserve isolation Sarah."_

_The woman looked at her with a stern look, "Be careful. You say that is what you deserve but it is not what you wish. If you keep thinking like that you'll make the inevitable come true and you will find yourself alone. I know that is not what you want."_

**A/N: There's that chapter! Yes not as long but for good reason I promise!**

**One chapter left to go and as always reviews are amazing and gratified. Feel free to drop a comment, question heck anything really about the chapter or story :)**

**As for our next chapter, I can't promise to have it up this week. I have two midterms for the next week to study for and I really need to since this new quarter started off a little slow for me. I can assure that it will be updated within a reasonable time period, next weekend or the week following that one. **

**Until then! All of you have a great week! Till next time! :)**

Edited: January 22, 2013


	21. True

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! And a long one at that! **

**That's all for the moment, catch you guys at the end! Enjoy! **

) Chapter 21 (

Several months had flown by; winter had ended as spring rolled into the city. It was entering the summer months when Jace was finally allowed to return to New York. He was led up to the institute with Alec on one side and Robert Lightwood on the other.

Jace remained silent; furious at the whole event and wished for nothing but to be alone. After giving Maryse and Isabelle a simple greeting he disappeared down the corridor.

XxXx

Clary stood on the sidewalk breathing heavily after having just run several blocks across the city in the summer heat. The dark pants she wore clung to her skin as beads of sweat rolled down her back dampening her blouse. Focusing her gaze up at the large building while her heart rate returned to its normal pace. She still deemed it a miracle that she had continued living up to that moment…a thanks to Isabelle for having not let her fall of the deep end. The same woman that had called her only an hour earlier that Jace was back.

Shaking her head she leaned back against the institutes gates—she couldn't do it. Annoyed with the red damp curls sticking to her face she tied it back…How could she face him again…how was she supposed to?

Hearing snippets from Isabelle it turns out her mother had good reason to send her packing out of Idris. Having almost forgotten about her the Clave shifted to a much older matter…the Circle. Bringing in anyone that was once associated with the Circle even successfully finding some of the more recent members. Which resulted in Stefan and Celine Herondale's past pulled up into the spotlight and it was done so by interrogating Jace. Though after much wasted time the Clave was once again unable to pin a legitimate crime.

Sighing Clary felt the urge to head back and blow the Clave sky high, it would have been easy had Jocelyn not risked her skin to get her out of the city.

Sliding down to come sitting on the hot pavement she pulled her knees up to her chest. "What to do?"

A shadow fell blocking out the sun, "Clary?"

Lifting her gaze she found a dark haired man standing over her, "Alec!" Glancing around she searched for an escape, "Um I was just-."

He smirked, "Nice try." Bending down he took hold of her wrist pulling her up, "Come on. I'm positive you're not just sitting out here catching some sun."

Clary let Alec lead her inside the building and then push her into the elevator. Feeling defeated she leaned against the lift keeping her gaze down, "This might not be a good idea Alec."

Logic told him she was being irrational and decided to question any ways, "What do you mean?"

Running a hand down the side of her face, "I messed up. I made the promise to come back, but broke that promise when I chose a life hidden in Alicante."

He sighed, "Izzy told me that Jocelyn sent you back to New York. I'm sure by now you've grown to understand why she did so."

"I know…"

Reaching the top Alec opened the doors motioning her forward.

"Clary." Walking down the corridor towards them was Isabelle herself modeling a casual outfit; a white knit top accompanied by a pair of dark skinny jeans and her favorite knee high boots.

Alec shoved his hands into the front pockets of his pants as he walked away heading in the opposite direction, "I found her outside internally debating whether to come in."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Alec I told you already…"

Isabelle took her friends hand, "Hey," Having the woman's attention she continued, "He really needs you. I think you'll be the only one to get him to break his silence." She led Clary down the corridor cutting off any further opportunity to argue. Eventually they found their way into the institute's library the only light source coming from the few windows propped open letting in the warm air.

The dark haired woman took a quick scan over the room instantly finding her brother. She pointed up to a shelf running along the wall and there perched like a leopard was Jace. Clary began to move closer as Isabelle began, "Jace it's time to talk."

He kept his gaze glued to the book in front of him, "Izzy…not now."

Losing patience with the man the woman bravely stepped up taking hold of the ladder attached to a rail running along the wall. Seeing one of his legs resting on the object she gave it a hard shake. This captured his attention tearing his gaze away to focus it down below to meet a pair of bright green eyes.

The book in his lap slipped off plummeting ready to make contact with the wooden floor. Isabelle reached out just in time to keep the old text from tearing to pieces.

Placing the book under her arm she set a hand on her friends shoulder, "He's all yours." Giving the girls shoulder a reassuring squeeze Isabelle made her way out placing the large book on a table.

Clary watched her best friend leave taking with her any confidence she had seconds ago. A soft thud from behind brought her out of the slump and turned to see Jace.

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from breaking down. Physically he looked so different and she could only imagine what kind of emotional damage he now carried from the numerous interrogations. Interrogations most likely comprised of false accusations in an attempt to get Jace to speak the truth. Suddenly the urge to blow up the Clave came back, but once again pushed the thought away.

Now standing inches from him she noticed the bright light in his eyes was gone, dwindling down to a small ember. Wrapping her arms around his now thin frame she buried her face into his chest, "I'm so sorry Jace."

His arms soon came up to hold her, "It's okay."

She shook her head, "No it's not. I messed up."

He held her tighter resting his head against hers, "I'm just glad you're alive."

A few stray tears escaped the corners of her eyes, "I missed you so much Jace. I wasn't sure if you were ever going to come back."

He let her and held her face, losing him self in the emerald pools gazing up at him, "I've missed you Clary. You were on my mind every second of every day since we parted ways at the mansion."

XxXx

Jace was on his back, hands tucked behind his head, staring up through the glass ceiling at the dark night sky. Enjoying the cooling sensation from the grass and finding some relief from the humid summer night. The institute's garden was always his favorite place as a child to disappear from the world. In the past couple weeks he made it a task to escape reality as often as possible and realized that the garden was again his safe haven.

He heard the attic door creak open, he knew who it was but still sat up either way.

Feet from the top Clary grabbed hold of the edge and pulled herself up to sit down for a moment before swinging her legs up onto the small patch of flooring surrounding the entrance. Glancing across the room she could see Jace facing her direction leaning back on his hands.

Stretching across the opening she pulled the latch door up to return it to its closed position. Standing she made her way over to take a seat next to him, placing a kiss on his cheek before resting her forehead against his temple, "Hey you."

He took one of her hands intertwining their fingers, "Hey." Tugging on her arm he motioned for her to move closer. Clary shifted to sit between his legs leaning back against his chest. Choosing not to let her hand go he still wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face into the crook of her neck, "How was work?"

She sighed, "Good, nothing new." Then she smiled, "At least I was able to leave early to change and head over here."

"Didn't have to," He lifted his head to whisper in her ear, "You're beautiful in anything you wear Clary."

She bit her lip fighting the urge to grin while taking a quick glance down at her outfit; the navy blue halter-top, white jean shorts and black flats, "But it's your birthday. I wanted to look nice." Clary moved the hand still holding his to rest it on her pulled up knees.

Jace's free hand brushed her long hair over one shoulder, "You finally let them show."

She simply shrugged knowing that he talked about the marks on her back, "Only for you."

He could catch the slight flush in her cheeks as she occupied herself by tracing little shapes onto the palm of his hand. Her action reminded him, "By the way," He shifted a bit to dig into his pocket, "I believe this belongs to you Cinderella." Bringing the red crystal in front of her.

Clary's eyes lit up, "My stele." Dropping his hand she reached for it; only to have it pulled from her reach.

Jace chuckled at her annoyed expression when she glanced over her shoulder, "Don't give me that look…pay up."

She tilted her head at the statement and he continued, "For keeping it safe of course."

Clary maintained her questioning look for a second until it registered and then she smirked. Turning around completely she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him close their face's inches apart, "Is that so."

He arched a brow, "Only seems fair don't you think."

She drew even closer her lips moving up as if to set them on his forehead, trailing them down to brush against his nose and then his lips. Anticipating the second their lips would meet his mouth reached to capture hers and instead was met with the tip of her nose, her lips grazing his chin before trailing along his jaw. Feeling the burning sensation her mouth left behind as she traveled across his skin; stopping at his neck the warmth of her breath causing the spot to shiver. Clary smirked setting her lips against the base of his neck feeling his heart beat through the pulse traveling up the vein resting just under surface of his skin. "Can I have my stele now." She sat back on her heels catching Jace's narrowed gaze. "What?"

This time it was Jace who drew closer a fiery light in his eyes, "You're quite evil Clary."

"How exactly?" her lips fought back a smile; in her attempt to appear innocent of having committed anything wrong.

He shrugged slightly, "You're a tease."

"Am not."

Jace whispered in her ear, "Never figured you would be a liar." One of his hands had trailed up her arm, to rest under her jaw causing her to lean into his open palm. At the same time exposing more of her neck on the other side which he took advantage of by descending his mouth down onto the soft patch of skin behind her ear.

The action caused a wave of heat to explode in her stomach. Clary chewed on her bottom lip overwhelmed by the sensation, "Who's evil now."

His lips quickly shifted to capture hers in a soft kiss. "You asked for it."

Clary raised a brow, "Oh, so it's my fault."

Jace didn't comment again, choosing instead to kiss her this time a bit more passionate. Her hands traveled up his torso to rest at the back of his neck her fingers burying into his hair. One of his hands snaked around her waist to press on the small spot on her lower back. He pulled her closer their bodies making contact; the shift in weight caused them to tumble backwards Clary lying on top of him. The change in position was not enough to break them apart, in fact spurring a heated kiss both working to catch their breath in between the split seconds they would part before once again reclaiming each others lips.

One of Clary's hands had snaked down; after finding what she had been looking for, she smiled in delight. Noticing this he pulled away just enough to keep her close, whispering against her lips, "Why are you all smiley?"

She kissed him one last time and then pushed herself upright answering his question, "I'm just surprised you found this."

He leaned back on his elbows catching sight of the red stele in her hand his eyes widened slightly, "You cheat."

Clary laughed softly, "Oh honey, it's stealth."

Jace playfully narrowed his gaze, "I've fallen for a thief."

She tilted her head smiling, "What a mistake on your part. You can always go find a normal girl."

He rolled his eyes, "Not happening." Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her back into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. Seeing the stele still in her hand he asked, "Clary…"

A large bell toll broke into the conversation. Clary dug into the pocket of her shorts pulling out her phone smiling, "Well look who turned 23."

"Tell me."

She closed her eyes, "Happy birthday Jace…I love you."

He couldn't fight the grin from appearing on his face nuzzling his nose into her neck, "I love you Clary."

The tower at the church several streets away tolled for the 12th and last time. In the moment that followed Jace felt a crushing pain envelope him whole.

The smile on her face faded as the arms around her waist tightened to a painful point, "Jace?"

He said nothing and instead pressed his forehead hard against her back in an attempt to ward the crushing sensation plaguing his head. Worried Clary tried to loosen his grip around her—but failed, "Jace! What's wrong?"

It was all he heard as all feeling in his body disappeared leaving behind the pounding attack to his head. He opened his eyes for a split second to see her worried face and then his line of vision transitioned into nothing but darkness.

Xx

Laying on the cool ground his hands went up to his head, "Aww man…"

"Sweetie, are you all right?"

His eyes snapped open at the voice he had not heard in over a decade.

A second voice brought him bolting to a sitting position rubbing his eyes, "Celine do I have to remind you that he's not an infant."

The older woman waved a hand away, "Oh Stephen let me be. He will always be my baby."

Jace glanced around at his surroundings and found himself sitting in a clearing of tall grass. Several yards away on a dirt path were his parents, his mother kneeling down. His eyes widened at the sight of a small child scrambling to their feet. The woman than brushed back the child's light hair planting a kiss on their forehead, "Be careful Jace. You know reading a book no matter how good can be a hazard not to mention your defenses are regressed to nothing."

Jace sat dumbfounded in the grass one hand still resting on the side of his head, "Oh by the angel. This is not happening." Seeing that he had control of his limbs he began to wonder, "Is this a dream? Damn should have never had that brandy earlier."

He returned his attention to the trio continuing down the path leading up to a large mansion.

Standing to his feet Jace made his way across the tall grass to catch up to the group. Neither one of them acknowledged his presence or simply even notice he walked along side them. Jace took this opportunity to study the child. Unable to place an age onto the boy considering he had no context of the dream he could conclude that the kid was pint sized maybe just reaching four and a half feet.

Next he glanced over to his mother, the memories he had of her were fuzzy but enough to admire the fact that she was an elegant woman standing at an average height with a long curtain of hair cascading down her back. His father stood next to her calm as always despite the protective aura he emitted that could drive away anything that would want to bring harm to his family.

Unaware the others had stopped at the top of the porch steps Jace almost collided with the large double doors. There arrival was expected as the door swung open revealing an elderly man in uniform, "Ah welcome, please come in." The man shifted out of the doorway, "We've been expecting your arrival if you could follow me to the drawing room."

Inside the large home Jace tailed the group to have a chance to study his surroundings. In his time as a shadowhunter he has entered many wealthy mansions, but this one was one he did not recognize…

"Please make yourselves comfortable my lord will be with you shortly." The man left leaving them to the confines of the large room. Several sets of furniture filled the space while a bay window to his left illuminated the room with the afternoon light.

Jace stood by the window studying the hillside out in the distance when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Standing close to him also gazing out the window was his younger form. The sound of the doors opening caused both of them to turn.

"Stephen. Celine. Welcome."

Valentine entered the room with his wife at his side. Jace narrowed his gaze at the man for a moment before becoming puzzled at the scene playing in front of him. This dream or whatever it is, was suggesting that he met this man as a child.

As the couple crossed the room to greet his parents," I'm glad you all could join us today." The young boy by this point stood next to his father when Valentine spoke again, "I see you brought your son this time."

"My he's a scrawny one." This new voice came from behind the older man and soon the individual made his appearance. Annoyed Jace mumbled under his breath, "Jonathon."

Valentine waved away his sons comment. "Jonathon, realize that he hasn't trained to be a hunter, it's expected but it can be worked on. Now if you two will accompany me I would like to speak in private."

Celine remained where she stood setting a hand on her son's head, "I would prefer not to leave him behind."

Jocelyn appeared impassive almost depressed and simply led herself out of the room. Valentine paid no attention to her and continued, "He wont be alone, my children will remain as well; I already sent for Sarah, Jocelyn's closest assistant, to come down and keep an eye on them."

Stephen gave his son a curt nod, "We'll return shortly."

Celine smiled, "Yes and don't forget our compromise. You behave like a grown boy and we can go visit the Lightwoods tomorrow."

The boy nodded in understanding and watched his parents leave.

Jace still stood rooted to his own spot by the window when a loud yawn broke the silence.

Jonathon stretched his arms up hearing several of his vertebrae pop releasing the stiffness in his back, "Well I'm out of here, Sebastian will be here soon to spar. Hey sis."

Jace raised a brow as Jonathon continued, "Take care of him. I don't want to be caught hanging around with babies." With that the older boy turned on his heel and walked out.

The fiery red hair situated across the room curled up in a lounge chair was all the confirmation he needed to know he was now looking at young Clary. Jace moved from his spot to stand closer to her, and like the others she did not notice his presence. The girl had in her lap a journal where she currently was busy sketching a drawing. Looking over her shoulder at the book he noticed the oddity in the drawings, they weren't a child's doodles as expected but instead the page was filled with a complex design. Which was not all too surprising considering she is the creator of hundreds of runes.

"Hey."

Jace and young Clary looked up from the drawing to see the young boy standing near them. The girl grasped the book to her chest hiding the contents from view as he motioned to the object, "What are you writing?"

She bit her lip shrugging her shoulders.

The boy raised a brow, "How don't you know what you're writing."

Jace glanced at the girl squirming in her seat, uncomfortable with the situation making the decision to remain silent.

"So you were doing nothing?"

She quickly shook her head; holding the book tighter she lost hold of her black pencil letting it drop to the seat. Jace couldn't help but smirk; the boy had no fear in asking questions.

It was a silent stare down until the boy spoke again, "I don't get you."

Jace had not noticed the space around him changing until it faded into a mahogany blur pulling him into a new scene. He now stood in a conference room appearing in the middle of another conversation; "You've progressed to quite a level, taking into account you began training to become a shadowhunter only a few months ago."

Approaching the large table in the room Jace had to glance twice at the person Valentine was speaking with, as it no longer was the scrawny boy from the first part of the dream. A few months, the child looked like he aged several years, he still maintained a small frame, though he was now built with a hunters body, scars covered his arms while black and blue bruises painted his light skin.

Valentine continued, "Though it appears you are driven by something more than power."

The boy remained unresponsive with an impassive look on his face.

The other man leaned back in his chair, "I figured the discovery of being half an immortal being would be your motive to train. Though it seems that is not the case. Despite your new found abilities it all pales in comparison to something much more dear to you."

Jace set his hands on the table feeling the weight of the conversation sinking down on him as he pondered the thought of an immortal being…

"Did becoming partners with her interest you that much…"

Jace directed his gaze to the young hunter still silent in his chair. It seemed like an eternity until he finally spoke, "I just know what I'm fighting for…"

The space around him began to twist in, straightening out at a new location…a forest trail. The sound of a snapping branch directed his attention to find the young hunter making his way out of the surrounding trees.

A red blur suddenly appeared out of the blue colliding into the boy with enough force to send them both to the ground. Jace glanced at the spot where the boy stood seconds earlier to where he ended at the base of a tree. He grunted under the weight sitting on him, that weight being Clary.

A huge grin plastered on her face, "Jace! Jace my daddy let me out today! Isn't this great!"

Her victim scrunched his forehead, "Yeah that's good, now can you get off. Breathing becoming a little difficult."

Jace remained rooted to the spot, questions running through his mind, "What in the world is going on here?"

The girl now stood on her feet, "What do you want to do today Jace?" As she waited for her friend to get up off the ground she began to ramble off different ideas as she paced back and forth on the trail.

She was so concentrated in her own monologue she was unaware that her friend was up and leaning against the tree, his hands buried into the pockets of his jacket. The young hunter chose to remain silent letting the girl continue conversing away as he watched her, a calm and caring emotion rising up onto his face.

Jace studied the younger version of himself, "Hn, look at him…what a love struck fool. Everything he feels for her is written all over him. Wait…he's me…does that then make me the fool?"

He was not given the chance to answer his own question as the space around him twisted to end with him now standing at the top of a hill.

"Well the angel did say this bond thing is forever."

Not far, Jace caught sight of the same pair now sitting in the grass facing each other.

The young boy raised an eyebrow, "Forever."

"Yeah. So seeing as you're bigger than me anyways the only place you would need a look out for is your heart."

"My heart?"

Interested Jace moved closer. Clary playfully rolled her eyes, "Yeah are you deaf you keep repeating the end of my sentences. It's to make sure you never forget who you are even if some girl comes along to take it. I want to be sure it will always be safe because you're my partner." She gently smiled up at him, "Okay come on we're losing light."

Jace watched his younger self pull off their shirt as the girl inched closer to then began drawing out a rune on his chest. He felt his legs go weak when seeing the complete rune, which he instantly recognized as the mark of the angels bond.

A hand went up to his chest, "It's not possible." The rune glowed, illuminating the design carved into the skin for a couple seconds and then the light faded. Jace shook his head, "No it can't be, and this is just a dream. Something that the mind conjures to sometimes reveal what we…"

The scene changed once more, dropping him into the living room of his old home in Idris. His eyes widened in surprise at catching sight of the warlock Magnus Bane. Who calmly sat in one of the large chairs, "Wait one second…"

He stopped seeing the young hunter enter the room his mother rising from her seat, "Sweetie. Please understand that we do love you…and we know how much she means to you, but you're going to have to say goodbye.

Jace backed up colliding with the wall, "By the angel…what is this…"

The boy craned his head, "What do you mean?"

He was led over to take a seat between his parents.

Magnus spoke, "Your old enough to handle the truth. So I will tell you what is going to happen. I was commissioned with the task to suppress your memories boy."

The young hunter shook his head, "No you wont."

A stray tear rolled down Celine's face, "I'm so sorry."

A determined look appearing on his face, "No! You will not make me forget who I am!"

Magnus remaining calm spoke again, "I will not."

The boy now held a confused look, "What?"

"I will make you forget the girl."

Jace the only outside witness to the unfolding event held his head, "No this is not real. It is just a dream."

The boy sprung to his feet, "You will do no such thing!"

Celine stood taking her sons face in her hands, "Sweetie listen to me. We have to leave this place. It's not safe anymore."

"Then why make me forget!"

"Jace we know how much you care for Clary, but you have to let her go. We wont leave you behind."

"But…But…"

"It will be easier this way."

Magnus cut in, "It's not permanent. In case you were wondering, there is one thing that will break the seal."

The boy pulled away from his mother frustrated, "Who cares you won't touch my memories."

Stephen until that moment had remained silent but had enough of the argument, "Valentine wants you Jace." He whipped around to face his father; "He used Clary to keep you close. Figuring out that so long as you felt the need to protect her he could use that as an excuse for you to do his bidding. In short you would become one of the pawns he plans to use and destroy our world."

Jace by this point had crumpled to the ground. "No…no…this is not real…it is not real."

Stephen sighed, "Even if after all of this is over you will hate us then so be it, but we will not let you become one of his disposable toy soldiers. We know you Jace, even by knowing this you will still make the decision to protect Clary. Which is why you will forget she ever existed until the time is right or forever."

Defeated the young hunter dropped down to the sofa giving up on the fight.

Seeing the debate blow over, the warlock proceeded with setting down the enchantment. "Following tonight only your parents will know how to break the seal. A confession of true love, at the strike of midnight will degrade it and slowly the memories will return in order of significance."

Jace watched in horror, as the memories were shut away causing everything around him to turn into darkness Jace…Jace…Jace.

Xx

Clary felt her world collapse around her as Jace suddenly fell unconscious, "Jace!" She scrambled from her spot, "Jace!" Still nothing. "Jace please…"

Panic set in as she shifted him onto his back but still no response. She bent down resting her head on his chest, sighing in relief upon hearing a steady heartbeat. One of his arms moved as his face held a look of pain. Clary bolted upright, "Jace Jace!"

His eyes flashed open before squeezing shut once more as he grabbed his head rolling onto his side.

She set the back of her hand over his cheek, "Jace, I'm here."

He took hold of her hand remaining silent. It was not until the pain faded did he slowly open his eyes once more, "What happened?"

"I don't know."

Jace paused to recall the event; "I felt a crushing pain at first and then all of the sudden my whole body went numb before blacking out."

Clary bit her lip worried, "That's it? It seemed like something much worse."

Jace shook his head, "You have no idea."

Her free hand brushed back his hair, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, after blacking out I was suddenly in a dream. Not just any dream. It's almost as if I went into the past, as I saw myself as a child with my parents." The distant look he held focused on her, "Then I met you Clary."

She raised a brow, "What…that doesn't make any sense. You were only gone for a minute."

Still holding her hand he crossed their fingers as if searching for reassurance, "I'm serious, I met you for the first time. Not at the club last year but a long time ago when we were young."

Of course she remembered, but she wondered how did he suddenly see all of this.

Jace continued, "Your whole family was there. Valentine in particular mentioned how he was impressed by my training…though I don't recall ever encountering him until that night at Versailles."

The gears in her mind turned slowly as she studied the serious look on his face. "You trained with my father?"

He brought the back of her hand to his lips, "He also mentioned I was half of an immortal being…"

That caused the rusty gears in her mind to snap into place, "…an angel."

He gazed at her puzzled, "What?"

Clary sighed, "An angel…Jace do you remember the night of the ball in Idris."

He sat up letting go of her hand, "Yes I remember, why?"

"Well…I actually fell unconscious, just after everyone made it into the portal. It really only took minutes for the lack of oxygen to kill me." She glanced at his questioning expression, "I wasn't supposed to survive the night Jace. I died in that hall."

"And you said I wasn't making any sense."

She slightly smiled, "Simon mentioned to me that you know about who I am physically, half shadowhunter and half angel. It's this supernatural side that refused to let me die despite my deep desire to just fade from this world. This push and pull caused me to get trapped in a realm between life and death."

Jace held a hand up cutting her off, "Wait one second you died…"

Clary shyly looked away, "Wasn't the first time."

His eyes widened a bit and she waved a hand, "Don't give me that look okay. Where was I…oh yes…so I was in the realm and it is there that I encountered your parents Jace."

"My parents?"

She laughed, "Yes your parents, I know what I said. Anyways they were only with me for a short time but it was long enough to revive the determination I needed to end this war. They also told me the reason they were at the manor the day they died by my hand. They told my father he couldn't have you, it was all caused by their attempt to protect you Jace. Protect you from my father, by keeping you away from me."

"No. You can't be serious."

"Does it look like I'm lying to you?"

He looked away focusing his gaze on a potted plant, "So you're telling me that what I just saw, meeting you for the first time, it wasn't a dream it actually happened."

She bit her lip looking down at her hands, "Possibly…"

He turned back to her, "Possibly? What are you still not saying Clary."

She sighed glancing up, trapping her self in a pair of golden pools, "You don't remember because…they erased your memories of me."

Like he couldn't be knocked down any further, the final scene before waking up flooded his mind. So the argument with his parents that he ended up losing was indeed real.

He ran a hand through his hair as she continued, "I was my fathers bait. I oddly enough befriended you, which kept you coming back to the manor. He had a plan to create a pair of powerful shadowhunters using the blood of the angel Ithuriel. In turn giving an individual that was half angel, gaining either an ability or increased skill; the added bonus without the side effects that arise from using demons blood. You already know I'm one of them, having the ability to create new runes as well as being able to channel the angel's energy to heighten my senses. My partner, as my father coined it, was blessed with increased power and speed—that is you Jace."

It all made sense, always figuring that he trained too much and that he was just a natural runner. Not to mention being drawn to her that night at the club, running into a stranger without realizing he already knew her…it all started to fall into place.

"Clary…"

She finally looked up to him, "Yeah."

"If what I just saw were indeed memories of my past then…" Innately his hand went up to rest over his heart, "You drew this…"

Clary smiled, knowing what he meant, "Yes I did." Adjusting her position to sit with her legs crossed she glanced down at her hands again letting her elbows rest on her knees. "When I was probably 6 or 7 I had a dream one night and the angel Ithuriel showed me a rune that could bind two shadowhunters in a permanent bond. The angel also told me that in order for the rune to fulfill its purpose its location on the person had to have a special meaning for the other…By a stroke of luck or your tolerance of me I convinced you to try it with me." She shrugged her shoulders once, "And it worked."

It took a moment to process what she said, "Turn around."

Jace moved her hair to reveal the exposed skin on her back and quickly spotted the mark. Observing it more carefully this time he noticed the style of the rune was different from those surrounding it, but the style was familiar… "I drew this?"

She nodded glancing back attempting to snag a peek of the rune, "Yup."

He smiled, "Looks like I picked a legitimate spot."

Clary turned around to face him again, "Why do you say that?

Jace crossed his arms, "I would always want to make sure I was watching your back."

She rested her head against his shoulder, "That's exactly what you said."

"Really? Wow even then I knew where my priorities laid."

"You sure did."

He took one of her hands in his, "Could you explain mine."

Clary lifted her head spotting the top of his shirt already unbuttoned and then reached to undo a few more. She felt him tense slightly as her fingers grazed his skin to pull the fabric to the side and there where she had put it years ago now surrounded by other runes was the angels bond linking them together. The tip of her index finger traced a small crescent moon incorporated in the design, "I'm not sure how much you remember. Then and even now your strength surpasses anything I could ever hope to achieve. So I picked a spot only I could watch over—your heart. Even the most ruthless shadowhunter can lose sight of who they are in the attempt to achieve great things. By drawing the rune here I promised myself to make sure you never forgot who you were even when you met someone and fell in love. To be sure you wouldn't change anything about who you are for them."

She dropped her hand and gaze to the space on the floor between them, "I broke that promise the night your parents died. I shut you away, forgetting who I was, becoming the crumpled soul you met before the ball. Whenever we spent time together you brought back the memories of the traumatic event. Only serving as a painful reminder of what I had done as well as forgetting who you were to me. I didn't deserve you and then tried pushing you away, my other half. Once again breaking the promise to always watch out for you. Even with your memories gone you still looked for me even after knowing the truth about me. Proof that you're stronger in spirit than I can ever be…"

Jace lifted her chin to get her to look at him, "Are you trying to push me away again?"

The corners of her lips tilted up, "I think I can keep pushing you away and you'll still come back."

He raised a brow at her, "Glad you finally came to terms with that fact…you're not getting rid of me that easily Clary. Plus I don't think you what me to leave."

She softly laughed, shaking her head, "Your right. I want to keep you right here with me."

Jace tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear his fingers lingering on her neck, "So considering the rune worked…we're bound forever."

"Yeah, whether we agree with the bond or not."

He shrugged setting his hand at the nape of her neck drawing her closer, "As long as it's with you I could care less what kind of bond this is or how long it will last."

She held a sincere look, "Forever is a long time Jace, and things have a way of changing, life changes, what if we drift apart with no intentions of ever crossing paths again."

"We've always crossed paths, you were just never aware _fearless_…"

"Fearless?"

He smirked, "Let's see if this refreshes your memory at all…_another day has arisen and set…with the sun dipping behind the lush hillside…the full moon rose by a pulley into the night sky…a heartless girl wanders the sleeping city looking for redemption…"_

Clary now stared at him wide eyed for a second, "_...Some say her heart was torn from her…"_

"_By the people she tried to protect and failed…"_

She glanced down closing her eyes,_ "The moonlight shines down on her as she walks alone…"_

He leaned his forehead against hers, _"Looking for something that would almost seen impossible to find…"_

She could feel herself getting lost in the poem, _"Forgiveness…"_

"_Acceptance…"_

"_Love…"_ One of her hands reached up to wrap around his wrist, "Demon heart…"

He smiled, "Who else."

She opened her eyes to look into his, "It's you." She couldn't believe it, "It's always been you."

He shrugged, "It appears so." He inched closer his lips hovered over hers, "Question then, do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

His mouth moved across her jawbone trailing down her neck. "Not like how you love Isabelle or Simon." He paused over the rune tying them together.

"…Yes much more than that." She felt him smile against the skin on her shoulder.

His lips reappeared centimeters above hers, "Then you have nothing to worry about because I've always known what I've been fighting for…you Clary. Nothing and I repeat nothing will ever take your place in my heart—bonded or not." The tips of his fingers caressed her cheek.

Her emerald eyes locked with his golden ones, "I love you Jace."

Whispering against her lips, "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then."

**A/N: OMG! It's the end! Never believed since restarting the story I would actually make it to the very last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed a very long chapter! Nice treat don't you think. I did my very best to tie up the many loose ends and questions that appeared through the story: like her stele, them being online friends, Magnus' involvement with Jace, etc.**

**If anyone recognizes that last quote you obviously know it's not mine. It really isn't, it belongs to Cassandra Clare, but it was just wonderful I couldn't help but included it in the story. The same meaning it portrayed in the series happened to appear in this story. So I included it :) **

**Now on to what I consider a very important contribution to this story. All the reader support: favorites, follows and reviews! Thank you all so much for the continued support of this story. It would have never been finished without it. As for all of you who reviewed, know that you all will have a special place in my writer's heart (haha just came up with term) your comments overall motivated me to not only work on this story but to strive and become a better writer. **

**Thank you again everyone! We made it to the end! Yay! **

**I'm thinking of potentially starting a new fanfic for the mortal instruments. So if you liked this one and are interested in some new story my frazzled mind tends to spit out, keep an eye out!**

**Till next time! Bye! **

Edited: February 10, 2013


End file.
